


Social Problems

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Huniepop: Problems Series - Gamer Girl [1]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geek Love, Guardian Angel, Heavy Drinking, Huniepop, Lust, Magic-Users, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyu had no choice but to leave Mike behind and walk away. With her gone, the young man is slowly closing off from the outside world. However, in the darkest of times there is always hope. Even if that hope comes with bright blue hair and a crazy video game obsession. (An alternate story path set after chapter five of the Redhead story. Told from first person perspective!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Social Problems - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!
> 
> As the summary suggests, this is an alternate story path set after the fifth chapter of Redhead in the Relationship Problems series. To that end, if you haven't read that story I'd reccomend doing so - that way you will better understand the plot!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. I'm always grateful for the support my readers give. I hope you enjoy this tale.

This can't be happening. I hope she's just screwing around with me, because I don't know what I'm going to do without Kyu here to guide me. It's taken me so long to realize just how important she is to me. All she leaves me is a letter without even taking the time to say goodbye. I need to read it again. It could be fairy magic playing tricks on me or some shit. I need to be sure I'm not dreaming. C'mon, you need to keep it together, Mike!

_"So, champ… it feels like my work here as your beautiful fairy guardian is just about done. Us magical creatures, we have a feel for these things. I could sense it last night when we were getting freaky! Your heart is almost completely connected with Red. That… and I broke the number one rule. 'Screw around with your clients… but don't be too attached.' After last night, my boss is having me reassigned…. So… I need you to just sign your name at the bottom of this lovely little letter I wrote. As soon as you do that… I'll disappear."_

I take a moment to breathe. I'm only just at the halfway point and already this is so difficult to read. Everything I worked so hard to build is at risk of falling apart.

_"It's a total bummer, am I right? But look on the bright side. You're so close to winning Mega Bitch over! Just keep on persisting and don't give up on her. Be sincere and show her you're serious! One last thing I need to tell you Mikey…. I never thought I'd ever say this to a human, but…. I kinda fell in love with you a little. Ewwww…. GAG! Commitment…. No, super serious though, I'm gonna miss you… you crazy bastard, love Kyu! PS, you're gonna be one of those clients I never forget."_

The weight of the world feels as though it could crush me at any moment. So, that's it? After all this time you're going to walk away from me? So what if you broke the rules, Kyu? Don't you realize how-"

A lump forms in my throat. I feel my airways pulling tight as I struggle to draw breath. Tears began to stream from my eyes. "Don't you realize how important you are to me? Without you I'm useless!"

I scrunch the note in my hands and a tear leaks from my eye. The pain wracks my entire body, and without so much as an ounce of resistance I collapse on my hands and knees. "It doesn't matter if you broke the rules…. Please… I need you!"

I can't pretend to be tough no matter how hard I try with this happening to me. She means too much to me. Still, I can't help feel disgusted at myself for this. Slowly, the sea of emotions raging inside me comes to an uneasy calm. It takes almost everything I've got just to drag myself back onto my bed. I sit on the edge for the longest time, still not quite sure what to do with myself. All this time and I'm still holding the scrunched piece of paper that Kyu gave me to sign.

"Fucking contract," I scoff in bitter frustration and stare at the pink piece of paper as if my life depends on it. All I have to do is sign on the little dotted line, and Kyu Sugardust is gone forever.

I don't want to deal with that reality. No, it hurts me more than anything just forcing myself to think about it. I keep on sitting here as gloomy as a rainy weekend and wonder if I have a choice. Maybe there is one final way I can put this terrible scenario to rest after all. I can't help but think about music at a time like this. It's practically my guiding light whenever I'm struggling to piece things together.

"My violin. Maybe it's for the best I play some music…. It might help me get my thoughts together."

God, I feel like a pitiful individual sitting here and talking to myself like this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Finally, I find the energy to get up. Reaching underneath my bed, I feel around for the object in question. It should be around here somewhere.

"There it is." My fingers make contact with the metallic coldness of the protective case in which my instrument lives. With a little heave I pull it out from under the bed and sigh. It's almost as though time itself has stopped right now. I'm trapped in some kind of eternal twilight that I cannot escape.

I flick open the solid locks on the side of the instrument case and gaze thoughtfully at the instrument, "….Maybe it would be eaiser if I just let go. After all… Kyu is… well… she's pretty damn special."

Anger flares up inside me in response to the very thought. For goodness sakes. Why is my head so insistent on going in one direction while my heart wants something different entirely?

A scowl curves my lips. I feel the fury raging inside me like a fire now. The intense flames of this powerful emotion evaporate the waters of my sadness in a cloud of steam. "No… music isn't going to help me this time. She was my guardian angel… and now she's abandoned me."

I shut the metallic instrument case sitting before me, and click the locks tightly back into place. With a gentle shove, I put the violin back under the bed.

"I'll be okay without her…. I was managing just fine before this, and I can do it again now she isn't here…. I don't need a fairy to help me realize the value of my life."

Yet I can't stop thinking about her vibrant pink her and her infectious laughter. She had this way of walking into a room and making me feel happy, no matter how awful my day was.

"Oh… for the love of- Snap out of it Mike! You need to get it together…."

Was she really that special to me, after all? I stand up on my shaky legs and let out an extremely elongated sigh. My eyes cast ahead; I gaze into the kitchen from where I'm stood. Even though it's only a few feet away, it seems like an eternity right now.

"….I'll can cope with this. After all, how hard can it be to piece everything together again? Kyu made everything she did look so easy…."

To jump between uncertainty and anger like this cannot be natural. I feel like I'm a yo-yo on the end of a string. Without so much as thinking I crusade into the kitchen in search of something to calm me down.

* * *

"Whiskey…. Good…."

I don't think; I don't employ any kind of restraint. All I want to do at a time like this is bask in the burn of the firewater. It helps me clear my mind of all the excess crap swirling around that I don't need. Yet as I swill my way through half the bottle, I find that this time around the 'healing' effects of liquor just aren't helping.

"Goddammit…. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Just what made her so damn special, anyway?"

It's because I loved her. The stray thought invades my head subconsciously. I have no control over it whatsoever.

"Shut the hell up, Mike…. Now you're just being an idiot."

I need to quell the moronic musings of my heart. With another generous swig of the whiskey bottle, I try to calm myself. Yet in the end, I just find myself feeling so very empty all over again.

I'm filled with fear just thinking about it. I need to get out this apartment before my thoughts get the better of me. I have to go somewhere I'm not thinking about Kyu. I know one place I can finally cool my head a little. So, with an exit plan in mind, I drop the whiskey bottle and make for the door.

"Any place is better than here..."

* * *

The edge of town, the one place I can see the whole of Glenberry. I have to stay strong. Well, I can at least try, can't I? The sea of lights I see before me serve as a tiny shred of inspiration for my heavy heart. It fills me with an idea.

"Maybe I should have brought my violin out here after all... Screw it... I don't know."

I look down and scowl with frustration. I can't believe I'm still holding this stupid note Kyu wrote. In a single thoughtless moment I allow my hands to tear the piece of paper in my hands to shreds

I glance at the scraps of pink paper I tossed on the floor. Just the sight of Kyu's destroyed letter makes something twist up inside of me, "….Just what am I going to do with myself now that she's gone?"

For the slightest moment I'm sure I can feel a presence behind me. I don't think I'm alone here. I look back and let out a sigh of relief. "I guess it was just my imagination after all…."

I tried to fool myself into thinking I was making so much progress, but now that Kyu isn't here anymore I see this supposed 'progress' for it really is. All of it was Kyu's hard work. Maybe I just didn't have it in me to make a change after all.

"You're mad at me, I know, but trust me, bro... I never wanted to leave you. I didn't have much of a choice."

For a moment, I jump halfway out of my skin. "Kyu?"

I heard her voice. I'm totally sure I heard her speaking to me just now. Half-frantic and likely still a little drunk, I spin around. My eyes dart frantically in an attempt to find the fairy I'd grown so close to over the last few months. Yet, to my disappointment, I can't see her anywhere no matter how hard I try.

"Okay... Now I'm just losing it. I couldn't sworn I heard- Whatever..."

I look out to the lights of Glenberry and let a hopeless sigh escape from my dry lips. "I guess I'm on my own now. Thanks... Kyu. The least you could have done is say goodbye. After all, I thought we were friends."

My mind flashes back to the night before, and the things we did. They're memories I never want to forget, but it hurts so much just to think about them right now.

Defeated, I look to the sky in reflection, "God... I wish things could've turned out differently..."

**To be continued….**


	2. Social Problems - Part II

"Are you sure you don't want to give music one more try, Mike? The twins and I are worried about you. Ever since you quit you've… well… you haven't been yourself."

I hold the phone to my ear and let out a sigh of unease. Friends will be friends, against all the odds they face. Honestly, I've been really hard on the guy that was supposed to be by best friend as of late. "I'm sure, Markus. I've screwed you around enough over the last month. Besides… I'm making ends meet just fine at the bar."

"Maybe so, but what would your uncle say if he saw you like this? The gigs were going so well, and whatever happened to that girl you were dating? Every time I see her now she's on her own, and she looks really pissed off." Mark's words hurt to hear. I don't like being told when I've done wrong, but all the same, I think he's doing it because he cares about my wellbeing.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I'll be fine, Markus. If I can't keep my own life in check then just how am I supposed to keep on going?"

It's true. It's been a month since Kyu's departure and I keep on struggling along. She made fixing my life look as if it was a simple job. No, it was more than that. She made it look as elegant as a magic trick. In the space of time since her exit, I feel as though I've allowed things to slip backwards. I threw away the band; stopped singing, and practically shut the rest of the world out.

"….You're an extremely stubborn guy when you want to be, Mike Winters. I need to tell you that, purely for your own good…. Look, if you need anything, please let me know. I'm saying this because I can see how far you're beginning to fall…."

The tone in Mark's voice changes. I can hear it as he speaks. He's actively concerned, and yet I can't help but feel frustrated by it. I can't simply take charity from people like that. I mean, the last person I took free help from walked away without as much as saying goodbye. The thought of having to deal with something like that a second time frightens me immensely.

"Alright." In a single word, I feel even more frustration. Markus Kane is not one to back off when he wants to get a point across. After all, I know him too well. "If I need anything I'll call you."

"Good. Now… I hope you-"

I hang up before Mark has a chance to finish what he's saying. I can't carry on listening to his rambling. No, I need something to occupy my attention long enough that I don't think about how much my life has changed over the recent weeks.

I keep on walking down this half-empty road. It's all bars and clubs as far as the eye can see. Well, those are the only venues that seem to catch my attention right now. I feel as though I've been drinking far too much lately. Finally, I come to a stop at the end of the street and let out a defeated sigh.

"The video arcade?" My eyes take note of a small building ablaze with flashing neon lights. I take my focus away from the intensity of the outside lighting and dare to glance inside. From here I can see slot machines, and a few of those light-gun shooting games that used to be around when I was little.

Am I really so bored that I want to waste my time in here? Have I really got so little to do now my shift at the bar is over?

* * *

Finally sighing to myself in defeat, I step inside the small box-like building. Further inspection shows me just how run down this place is. The walls are painted a line green of all things. Not to mention the actual paintwork is chipped to hell. Beneath my feet there's a dirty carpet riddled with pieces of dried out gum.

"How low I've sunk…."

The only other person in here is an old lady. She's sitting quietly on a little stool mindlessly pulling the handle of her slot machine. Her tired eyes, they don't even seem to shift from the reels once as I watch her.

"Reload…. Reload…. Reload…. Shoot outside the screen!"

My attention is diverted by a repeating voice coming from one of the gaming machines. I decide to take a look. On the side of the arcade cabinet is a zombie with discoloured skin of blue. His eyes are a sickening shade of white, and in his semi-decayed hands, he holds a pair of axes. As if by some weird instinct, I find myself looking at the name of this unusual game.

"House of Zombies?" I reach into my pocket for a handful of coins, "Looks like I have enough for a couple of-"

There's a girl stood at the machine. It looks like she's already playing, too. How did I not notice her before? Blue hair and a look on her face so serious that she could even scare the zombies. I don't think I've ever seen somebody so committed to something before. Her reflexes are something else, too. I'm intrigued, so I decide to quietly move behind her amd watch.

" _Reload… Reload… Reload….."_

She just keeps on shooting. The precision of each blast is remarkable. Bang, bang, bang. With every single bullet, another zombie goes down. How does she know all of the enemy patterns inside out?

"You're good…. You're really good."

She flinches slightly as I speak, but continues her ritual of undead annihilation all the same, "It's not that hard…. After all, the first House of Zombies is really simple. Just aim for the head."

"You mind if I join you?" As much as I don't want to admit it, the more I watch her play, the more this is beginning to look interesting for me. Right now, she seems to be blasting away at a massive spider that lunged from the corner of the screen.

"Alright, fine, but… don't screw up my kill streak… or else!"

Smiling to myself, I move beside her and reach for the second gun, "Or else, what?" I ask my question playfully, but she scowls. It would seem she was quite serious.

"If you mess up my game I'll die, and then… well… you owe me change for a retry."

I put a couple of coins into the slot and press the button on the side of my gun. My life bar and ammo count pop up on the left-hand side of the screen, and just like that, I'm thrown into the action.

A zombie comes rushing toward me with a chainsaw, "Alright…. Time to see what I can do."

With a couple of squeezes on the trigger, the undead fiend falls to the floor with a howl. I smile, feeling accomplished, but it seems like this girl at my side is already way ahead of me. In the space of time I've taken to kill one, she's already downed four.

"You're not too bad," she says to me disinterestedly as she continues her almost methodical shooting. "It's almost time for the boss…. Be sure to aim for his head. It's the only weak point."

"Gotcha. I think I'm getting the hang of this."

* * *

I'm faced with the sight of the game over screen. The blue-haired girl beside me lets out a small chuckle and puts the gun back in its holster.

"You're… actually much better than I thought you would be."

Smiling faintly, she holds her sweaty palm out and gives me a look as if to say, 'Just take it already.'

I do just that, "Nikki," the young lady says in a nervous squeak, "My name is… Nikki."

I sense her fearful demeanour from here. Not wanting to make things any more complicated, I give a nod, "I'm Mikey. This is my first time in here…."

"Could've fooled me." Nikki responds to me quietly. Her entire aura has switched, and I find it a little jarring. Now that we aren't playing the game she seems as timid as a mouse, "After all…. Most people die against Hell Knight on their first try, but you beat him… with my help."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Honestly, I have no idea what she's talking about in terms of the specifics of the game we just played. I simply enjoyed the adrenaline rush. In addition, it helped me let off plenty of trapped steam. Ever since let my musical interests slip into the background, I've been feeling a lot more tense.

"….I'm gonna go," I get a brief look at the flush on Nikki's cheeks as she speaks. She abruptly pulls her hand from mine and looks away, "But… I'll be back tomorrow…. You're not as much of an asshole as my other friends. We should play together again..."

Somewhere within that insult, I think Nikki is trying her best to compliment me. Well, at least I think she's trying to compliment me. Smiling, I give her a wave. "Have yourself a good night. I might take you up on your offer. Well, as long as my shift doesn't run over or something."

"Bye." I watch as the bespectacled lady hugs her arms around her chest for warmth and bravely runs outside. How can she be cold? I mean, that pale sweater she's wearing must be the thickest piece of clothing I've seen in my entire life.

It has to be late by now. I haven't been keeping track of time. A quick peek at the shiny silver watch on my wrist confirms just that, "It's already midnight? Yeah… fuck it. I'm heading home."

* * *

The following night I find myself waiting at the video arcade yet again. I had fun playing with Nikki yesterday, and I'm hoping she comes back for another round of zombie shooting. Still, it's already close to eleven. I keep on watching the screen of the arcade cabinet. It's the same tutorial on how to shoot the zombies over and over again.

"Maybe she isn't comi-"

A little tug on my shoulder catches my attention, "You wanna play again? Well… we don't have to, but my boss is a total bitch. She kept me late even though I was only on the rota until Nine."

I turn around and catch the familiar and strangely comforting sight of those glasses and the dyed blue hair. Both of them, the combination of the two, they complement her wonderfully, "Sure thing, Nikki. I brought some extra change tonight, too. I'm determined to kill that thing with the double swords."

Nikki barges in beside me with a grumpy huff of anger, "Yeah well…. I'll try and save you some kills, but right now…. I'm feeling so shitty I can't promise you anything."

I'm laughing all over again. It's exactly the same as yesterday. As soon as Nikki is playing the game her entire persona switches around. I'm so taken aback by it for a moment that I barely notice she's already put in some money and started playing.

"House of Zombies! Press your gun to begin."

I do as instructed by the game. The arcade cabinet shrieks like a foul beast. With very little warning, we're both thrown into the chaos. I watch for a moment, my hands clutching the gun tightly as I see a cutscene I must have missed yesterday. A zombie in a fancy suit limps toward a screaming man and bites a whole in his neck. A car comes screeching to a halt just down the driveway shortly after, and two people I can only assume are our characters, get out.

I'm pulled away from the cinematics by Nikki's shooting. It seems like she knows just when the game will start. Just how many times has she played this thing?

"Well… come on," she scoffs impatiently, "Let's see if we can finish it today… I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Right, got it!" I bring my eyes up observe the game's surroundings. A pair of rotted corpses are crawling closer and closer. I raise by gun to fire, "Alrighty…. Time to see if I've learned anything."

I pull the trigger. In a flash of light, one of the enemies goes down. Half a second later Nikki takes out the other. I hear her giggle a little bit. "You're getting faster…. I'm half impressed. Just… don't go slowing down or something."

Another half-compliment from the sweater-clad girl beside me is enough to give me this vague sense of accomplishment. "Hey…. I learned from watching you. I'd never even played this game before yesterday."

"You're lying," spits Nikki between downing another zombie, "There's no way you could shoot the enemies so fast without playing this before. Some of them move in really random directions."

"Call it luck," I smirk and reload my gun. There's a giant werewolf running straight for the screen now.

Before I even have chance to react, Nikki has emptied her entire chamber into the beast. With a swift flick of the wrist she reloads the gun and gets straight back to business, "There's no such thing as luck in games like these, Mikey. There's only skill."

"Then I guess you could say I'm skilled." My ego is getting the better of me. I'm enjoying House of Zombies far more than I should be.

I'm surprised as Nikki gives me a nudge in my side. From the corner of my eye, I can see a playful smile of competition on her chapped lips, "I'll only admit you're skilled if you can beat Hell Knight without losing a life."

Oh, that's fighting talk if I ever heard it before. It fills me with a sense of desire. Now I want to get through this game no matter what it takes. "You're on!"

* * *

"You must stop him…" I watch nervously as a girl our characters rescued starts talking. "Right through those doors is the Hell Knight, his greatest experiment yet. You must destroy it, or else the world is in terrible danger."

"Alright…. You're going down!" My hands tighten around the plastic gun as I prepare for the inevitable boss battle.

Nikki laughs a little and gives me a poke in the ribs. "Remember…. You have to beat him without losing a single life."

"I know… I know…. Just leave it to me!" I can do this. I have to do this! Wow, I'm being extremely invested in this game. Or maybe it's the girl next to me I'm more invested- No, that's a stupid thought. I only met her yesterday, after all.

"Pay attention! He's coming." Nikki's voice snaps me back to the gameplay. I was so caught up on my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Hell Knight had already appeared on screen.

This colossal undead behemoth in his heavy armor is fast becoming my nemesis. I hold the gun with determination and begin to fire away mercilessly. All of my shots bounce off his body, and seemingly unaffected, he keeps on moving closer.

"Aim for the middle of the chest. It's his only weak point!" Nikki barks in a barrage of shooting. She's easily able to knock him back where I had failed. The way she makes this game seem so effortless is a little mystifying in its own way.

"I've got it… I can do th-"A red slash mark across my side of the screen signifies the end of my hopes and dreams. Once of my life torches flickers out, and in an instant I'm cast to the void.

"Dammit…. He hit me! Ohhh… that's it! Now I'm serious." As if driven by some kind of instinct I take aim with the gun and begin blasting remorselessly at the gigantic monster on screen. "I'm not going to take such an insult lying down."

* * *

By the end, I slump against the machine and sigh. How is it possible that playing a video game can give me such a rush?

"We beat it… but you still couldn't take out Hell Knight with all your lives." Nikki puts the gun back in its slot and stretches her arms victoriously. As I'm watching her I find myself feeling a little intrigued by this young lady. What is it that drives my interest though?

"I guess that means I'm still not skilled enough, huh?" I put down the gun I'm holding and nervously await the verdict. As far as this game goes I get the impression Nikki is some kind of expert.

For the longest time she just stares at me, the fingers of her right hand resting against her chin as if she's some evil mastermind pondering her latest plan. "I wouldn't say that," is the response she finally gives me.

"You're being awfully generous. I didn't do much..." I'm kind of taken aback. After all, I got the impression I was playing worse tonight than I was the night before.

I watch in surprise as her cheeks flush slightly. Her body language is changing, becoming stiff and unnatural now that she isn't within the reality of the game anymore. "You did kinda…. You beat the Spider Queen for me…. Just when I thought we were going to lose…."

"The Spider Queen?" I'm astonished. All I really did was act as a glorified distraction by shooting at her webs. "You were the one that did all of the hard work, not me."

"Nu-uh," Nikki is so nervous she has the jitters now. I see just how badly her hands are shaking.

I'm more than a little worried about Nikki's sudden change in attitude. Wanting to calm her down, I reach out "Are you alrigh-"

"Sorry…. I have to go… right now…." Without so much another word she brushes past and bursts out of the arcade with the unlikely speed of an athlete. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting it.

However, I'm surprised even further when she stops just outside the doorway and glances back my way. Her face is red as a stoplight. "Meet me at Nutmeg Café on Friday night… about ten. Bring plenty of chips and energy drinks…."

This is a turn of events I'm not expecting, "Nutmeg? You mean the place near Lusties Nightclub?"

I'm left waiting for several moments as the statuesque Nikki gives me a nod, "Unless you're busy or something…. I'll understand if you don't turn up or something…. I mean... I know I'm not very good at dealing with people and stuff..."

Without so much as another word she hugs her arms around her waist and runs off again, leaving me even more clueless than I was before. "Nutmeg Café on Friday? I don't think I'm working…. Maybe I should g-"

I'm distracted by a loud buzz of vibration in my pocket, "What in the hell?"

Curious, I reach down into the pocket of my baggy jeans and produce a device I thought I'd never use again. "The Huniebee? But… this thing's dead…. It switched off shortly after Kyu left…."

However, the magical fairy phone looks anything but dead right now. It's screen is bright with life. There's a picture of Nikki's blushing face there too. "An unread message?"

I take note of the 'Unanswered Message' icon at the top left of the screen. This is very unusual. I swear this phone has a life of its own. With a flick of my finger, I open up the message box.

' _Wow… You're a mess right now, and I can't believe you're back to wearing those scruffy old clothes…. Well… there's still a tiny ray of hope for you at the end of the tunnel. That girl, the one who just ran out of here…. If you don't want to end up lonely your entire life…. I'd meet up with her if I were you. Oh, and stop drinking so much…. Nikki? She ain't anything like Audrey. Being a booze hound is really going to put her off. Well, that's all I've got for you…. Go get her, Tiger….'_

There's no caller information with this message. How am I supposed to know who sent it? With a sigh, I place the phone back into my pocket and begin the long walk back to my apartment.

"Here I am, bumming around arcades and reading phantom texts on my phone. Christ, maybe I do need to lay off the liquor for a while….."

**To be continued….**


	3. Social Problems - Part III

Friday, it's here already. I have to admit, I really didn't expect it to roll around this quickly. My nights have become far more mundane than they used to be before. I don't play with the band anymore, and I don't weight train with Markus, either. Speaking of things like that, I don't really do much beside my new job at the bar. The pace things continue to change at even though it's only been a month, It's still a little staggering when I think about it.

With a sigh, I cast my tired eyes away from the television screen. There's only so many cooking shows I can force myself to watch before I start to feel a little nuts. With a great deal of effort, I haul myself up from the couch and look around the lounge area. Man… this place has become a real mess in a hurry. It's at that same moment that I think back to the mysterious text message I got a few days ago.

"Who the hell sent me that, anyway? Could it have been-"

Whoever it was, they called me 'Tiger'. There was only one person I ever knew that called me by that nickname. My thoughts are bogged down with memories of the color pink hair and skimpy outfits.

"No… it couldn't be her…."

Just thinking about _her_ makes me feel twisted up. There's no other feeling like it, waking up the next morning to find your apartment empty, the woman… no, fairy you care about gone without so much as a trace. Ironic or what? I finally figure out just how much I care about her and she leaves me.

I look to the clock and take a moment to run a course of action through my head.

"Seven in the evening," I whisper aloud as I ponder what I should do.

The unusual message on the Huniebee said I should meet Nikki at Nutmeg Café. I'm not working tonight, after all. By the time I shower and change, it'd be around eight. That would give me a good couple of hours to call a cab. After all, it is the end of the week. It might take a while before I can get a ride.

"On the other hand," I slump against one of the chairs in the kitchen area with a yawn. For some reason I can't stop looking at the rum bottle sitting beside the microwave. "I don't know if I'm feeling like heading out tonight. I could just order pizza and have a few shots…."

The urge to say 'fuck it' and stay inside is getting stronger by the moment. I can't put it in to words, but since Kyu left… I've just felt so… detached. I don't have the energy to do much, and I'm always feeling just a little too happy to shy away from human company. I can't find the words but, being alone, is almost a comfort.

"Yeah, you know what? Fuck it." I don't have the energy for this. I reach across the kitchen counter for my old cell phone and punch in a few buttons. For the first few moments, there's silence. Eventually, I'm relieved to hear a dial tone. "Come on… answer."

"Hello! Glenberry Pizza! We're currently offering a discount on chicken wings with any large special! Can I take your order please?" The cheery voice of the girl across the line makes me feel even more content with choice to stay at home.

I let out a small chuckle of relief and lean up against the washing machine, "Yeah…. Erm. I'll have a medium salami please… and a large raspberry soda. Can I get that deli-"

" _I gave you my heart… on the wings of broken promises…."_

A sudden loud noise startles me. I almost jump out of my skin, "I'll call you back…"

I put down my cell and navigate around the mess, making my way back to the couch. The Huniebee is chiming loudly in its place atop the coffee table. Strange… my bandmates and I put this song together a while back. How is this track of all things the ringtone? I certainly didn't set it.

" _I would say that I'm sorry… but it doesn't matter anymore…. No it doesn't matter… anymore…."_

I look down nervously at the magical phone, stuck halfway between picking it up and throwing it. Why would the Huniebee be ringing like this? It's never done that, ever. In all the months, I've had it, it's never called ME directly like this. Something is seriously out of place here.

Still a little uneasy, I finally decide to reach down and grab it. However, as soon as my fingers touch the screen….

"It's stopped…." Now the phone sits quietly on the table once more. It isn't so much as making a sound. Fearful and intrigued in equal measure by this point, I take the phone in my hand and give the screen a flick with my finger. My eyes widen slightly.

"There's a new picture message?"

What in the world is going on here? This is the second time in a week this device has decided to take on a life of its own. It's really odd, especially since I can clearly remember it being dead before this. In fact, it turned off the day after Kyu left.

I give a nod, mostly to reassure myself, "Yeah... that's exactly what it did. As soon as Kyu vanished this thing switched itself off…."

I gaze at the screen with mounting confusion. There has to be a reason this crazy old phone keeps on deciding to do whatever the fuck it wants. With a defeated groan, I finally decide to take a peek at the picture message.

"What the fuck? I didn't take this…"

Before me is an image of Nikki. She's laid on a big bed in the corner of a darkened room. Staring up at the ceiling in her nightclothes, she looks so very lonely…. Such an image gives me a couple of flashbacks of my own.

I think back to the countless times I've looked into the mirror with a saddened expression over the passing weeks. It has to be a few dozen, at least. The truly painful look in Nikki's eyes in this picture, it almost matches my own. I cant help but feel… like I want see her again, all of the sudden.

I glare at the phone with narrowed green eyes. I swear that this piece of junk is screwing around with me. "Fine," I growl, "I'll go see her…. Dammit…. Why am I stood here talking to a phone?"

* * *

The loud bass of a rock track thumps over the stereo in the lounge as I continue to get ready for the evening ahead. I can't help but bob my head to the rhythm of the song before bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

I look into the mirror and do my best to force a smile, "It's been a little while since I last wore these clothes."

My denim outfit, the one Kyu put together for me when she first arrived. This little number pretty much became my calling card when I was involved with Audrey and Tiffany. A gift from my uncle and aunt last Christmas, but something I hadn't found the desire to wear until my former-fairy threw it at me.

I eye my reflection carefully. Beneath my jacket, I'm wearing a white tee, and my shoes are shined religiously. "….Why am I making so much effort for a girl I play games with at the arcade?"

My mind keeps on drifting back to that thought whenever I take a moment to remember Nikki. Why did I make the effort in the first place? It would've been just as simple to never go back again after meeting her the first time. Yet instead of shutting myself inside… I decided to go out and game with her. Now, here I am a third time. I'm dressing in my good clothes to go spend time with her.

"I had fun blasting zombies with her the other day…." Sure, I feel a little reluctant to admit it, but it's true. I can't lie to myself and pretend that gaming with her wasn't the most fun I've had in a while. It is true that playing video games isn't really a hobby of mine, but… that didn't stop me from having fun.

My reflection is smiling warmly at the thought of spending more time with the blue-haired girl. "Now…. Where did I put my hair gel?"

I spin on my heels for a second to look around for my missing hair products, "Ah, there they are."

I step around the side of the bed and grab the container of gel from its place beside the bleaching kit. Once I've slicked my peroxide hair back I look to the mirror. It's just right, enough gel to hold it in place, but not enough to make it look greasy. "Good enough for tonight, I think."

* * *

The walk past Lusties fills me with an uncomfortable sensation. The familiar sound of booming techno music acts as a reminder of the past. I used to play in there so often with the band. Now, I haven't even stepped foot in there for a very long time. What was once my favorite hangout spot just a few months back now feels strangely foreign. It's for the best that I keep it that way too, I think. I made a terrible mess of things with Audrey and Tiffany. Letting everything go with those two is the easiest way to deal with things. I couldn't cope with anymore screw ups.

I find myself sighing with relief when it comes to the woman situation, "It's true that I don't have anybody right now, but at least it's easier to stay away from all the chaos that comes with relationships."

After turning the street corner, I find myself standing outside Nutmeg Café. I couldn't forget this place. The calming atmosphere and the comfy décor, they both seem to fuse together very nicely in a way that makes all of my stress melt away. Smiling slightly at that nice thought, I turn the door handle and enter.

* * *

"Wow… you actually came." My eyes are drawn to a familiar young woman as soon as I step inside. With a baggy sweater and bright blue hair, I would have to try extremely hard to forget Nikki when I see her. The tone in her voice though… it almost sounds as though she wasn't expecting me to turn up at all.

I sit myself down on one of the couches as the bespectacled lady comes over to join me. For a couple of moments she simply stands there looking shy, her hands clasped together tightly. "…I really didn't think you would bother meeting me…. You know… it's a lot of effort…"

"Not at all," I wave off her words with a casual little smile, "I had a good time the other night. I'm happy to come out and see you again."

"Oh… well," Nikki's face flushes bright red after I express my desire to spend more time with her, "That's really… good…. I like having someone I can play games with…."

She really does struggle in a social situation. Strange, I actually find that to be cute... in some way I can't quite explain. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to take the lead here if I want to go anywhere beyond small talk.

I get up from my spot on the couch and give Nikki another little smile, this one a little gentler than the last. "What do you have in mind tonight, anyway?"

That's when Nikki snaps her fingers as if she just remembered why she called me here. "Well… I noticed you enjoy rail shooters…. So… you wanna come over and play the new House of Zombies? I have a pair of light-guns we could use…. I mean… those games are shitty with controllers."

I'm a little surprised. I feel my brow raise slightly as the offer runs through my head. "You're inviting me over to play games… this late in the evening? I won't be able to get a cab home or anything…."

There's a very curious smile on Nikki's face right now. It's only there for a moment, and then it's gone again. It's enough to make me wonder if she's aware of just how late it is.

She simply shrugs unenthusiastically, "You can just sleep on my floor… or there's my computer chair…. I really don't care which."

I suddenly feel… nervous. I don't know if Nikki realizes this, but she's inviting me to her place. A girl I've only met two times before this is asking me over. Even if we are just playing games… is this okay?

Then again, I see just how nervous she looks as she awaits my answer. Given how shy she is, it's likely taken her an awful lot of effort just to ask me. I'd never forgive myself for making her feel bad by refusing. Not to mention I have had a good time with her this past week.

To hell with it. You only live once. I give an approving nod to Nikki, "Yeah, okay! I think I'm game for… well… some games."

"That's good… I guess." She gives me a weak little smile before stiffly making eye contact with me. Behind those spectacles, her deep blue eyes are very pretty. "….I suppose we could order a pizza. I know this place that delivers late."

"Yeah, I'm cool with a slice of pizza or two." While I look modest in response to her offer, inside I feel as though I should start cheering. I haven't eaten all afternoon. Much longer, without food and I think I'll pass out.

* * *

"Sorry there isn't much space. My apartment's a little small." Nikki turns the keys and gives the door a little shove. I keep myself a few paces behind her and watch, as the door swings open. She takes a few little steps inside.

I'm honestly surprised by the size of the place, even though she did just warn me. Small is most certainly right. Nikki kicks off her shoes and shuffles on ahead. "My room's this way."

I take a quick moment to look around as I'm following her lead. It looks pretty basic at a glance. A long but thin hallway connects to three separate rooms. The walls are a very simple shade of white, and beneath my feet is an old red carpet. Have to give this carpet some credit though, it's really soft. It's a nice change from the hardwood I have back at my place.

Nikki hangs a right and stumbles through the adjoining door with a low grumble. I stop just outside, waiting to be invited in. After all, this is a woman's room.

"You don't need to stand there. Come in and sit down."

"Wow," as soon as I step foot inside the confines of her bedroom it feels like I've been transported to another world entirely. Despite the size of the hallway, this room in itself is massive. You could fit three of my bedroom in here.

That isn't what I'm paying the most attention to though. The amount of electronics she has in here, they're absolutely everywhere. Tucked in the right corner of her room is a fairly large double bed with red sheets and striped cushions. At the foot of it is wide oaken desk with a massive computer monitor and a set of connecting speakers. Tacked all across the walls are what I assume are promotional posters for video games, titles like 'Vampire Warrior' and 'Cyber Soldier' grab my attention the most, likely because of the heavily armed protagonists and the violently colorful artwork.

"Hey… please don't stand around… you're making me feel awkward." Nikki's low voice snaps me away from looking around so much. I turn to her for a moment before giving a nod. She's kneeled beside a huge plasma television and it seems she's plugging in game consoles.

"Where do you want me to sit?" I ask politely. After all, this isn't my place and I need to keep my manners in mind.

Nikki puts down one of the controllers she's holding and points behind as she continues fiddling with wires. "Sit on the bed or something…. It's up to you..."

I do exactly as I'm asked and perch myself, though a little nervously, on the edge of the bed. My eyes are drawn to the faint blue glow of the television. Nikki is busy flicking through the channels with a little black remote now. "HD…. Where's the HD?"

"There we go!" Nikki turns back to me with an excited smile on her lips. She has that… competitive glint in her eyes again, the same one she had when we played in the arcade the other day. Held in each hand is a little plastic gun with buttons on the sides.

"Player one or player two?" She asks me as her fiery stare increases in its intensity. I can't get over how her personality switches so quickly when she's anywhere near a game.

I'm confused, and I think it shows, too, "Does it matter which player I am?"

She puts down the guns for a moment and leans forward to stare me down, hands on her hips. "Yes… it does! The new House of Zombies isn't like the old one we beat before. Player one controls Agent Garret, he has an extra life for every stage... and then there's player two..."

It's amazing, her mouth is moving, and she's explaining these characters to me in such detail. Sadly, everything Nikki says to me is quickly becoming a jumble of words I can't even begin to understand. She's going into really complicated parts of the gameplay like scoring and weapon choices. I think I caught the words 'Shotgun' and 'Final Boss' but aside from that I'm totally lost.

I come back to reality a little more when one of the plastic guns is offered to me, "You should be the second player," Nikki instructs me kindly, or at least what I think is kindly.

With a somewhat confused smile, I accept her offer and take hold of my weapon. She stays where she's standing for a moment and eyes me curiously. Her serious expression eventually softens into a smirk, and with one of her hands, she pushes her glasses upward a little. "Good choice…. You can be my backup."

At first, the blue-haired young lady sits down beside me. I give her a little glance out of the corner of my eye. She's looking directly at me, but as soon as our eyes meet she shuffles away from me and sits a good foot away.

"Are…. Are you ready?" Nikki's cheeks are flushed a deep shade of pink. I aren't going to say anything about it, but is she really this shy when it comes to being close to people?

The most I can do to try to defuse her shyness is give a resolute nod. "I'm ready…. Let's do this!"

* * *

I've been shooting zombies and demons for what must be close to an hour by now. The game is finally on pause, and I find myself sat quietly in my own little corner of the bed waiting for Nikki to get back. It's strange, there's something about this girl. She's… shy, but at the same time she's still trying her best to accommodate me. I'm starting to think it was a good idea listening to that text message from before. Still, I do wonder why she's been so nice to me. I'm just some guy she met at the arcade earlier in the week.

"Pizza…. Grab a slice if you want." Nikki sits back down and places the box between the two of us, something I think that's deliberate to act as a divider. Weird, it's like she's trying to be my friend, but at the same time she's still trying to remain a little distant.

I give her a little smile, "Thanks a lot. I tell ya, I haven't eaten since this morning…. I'm pretty damn hungry."

The large peperoni pizza staring at me is a real blessing right now. You can't beat a classic topping like peperoni. It's good for almost any occasion, a party, after a concert. Christ, one of my uncle's friends even ordered pizza's to his wedding reception after the catering people screwed up their order.

"I love pizza when I'm playing console games," Nikki chuckles nervously and takes a slice from the box. Being the guest, I wait for her to have first pickings before I go in and claim a piece for myself. Again, being polite, I go for a smaller slice.

It only takes a single bite for me to enter food heaven. My god, this cheese is amazing. It's got a nice texture to it, not too rubbery or stringy, but somehow perfectly flavoured. It's a little creamy, doesn't taste bland or cheap. Where did Nikki order this thing? It takes the pizza place I eat at and completely kicks it to the sidewalk.

Nikki chuckles at me a little, her eyes a little intrusive in their gaze as I turn to her. "Are you enjoying that?" She asks me inquisitively as if my answer will really mean something.

After swallowing my food, I can only bring myself to nod repeatedly at first, "Yeah…. I need to know…. Where did you order this pizza from? It's REALLY REALLY good!"

Her lips curve into a victorious little smirk as she puts her pizza down on the other half of the box. Looking back to me, she clasps her hands together, "Vinnies Restaurant across town. They have a small delivery menu…."

That's news to me alright. Over a year living in this town and I had no idea at all. True, I've gone past that place time and time again on my way to the mall, but I never figured they delivered. Not only that, but I never would've guessed they stayed open this late…. It's like… midnight now.

I feel a little out of my depth here with my fast food knowledge. I mean, up until recently I didn't order a lot of takeout at all. That and I was still weight training up until I stopped spending time with Markus. "I usually order from Glenberry Pizza… you know the place near Lusties?"

"Oh god…" Nikki cringes at me as if I've committed the ultimate food sin. "DON'T ORDER FROM THERE," she continues fearfully with what I imagine is a genuine shudder of unease. "My friend… she gets food from there all the time…. Trust me… you shouldn't."

"I'll… keep that in mind." She has me feeling nervous now. I've had my dinner from there a few times now. Not only that, but for some reason Kyu really used to like the place as well. Shaking my head to clear the thought of the fairy from my mind, I look back to Nikki with nervousness in my glance.

"So," I begin with a renewed momentum after having my takeout senses a little jarred, "How much do you want… for the food I mean?" I reach for my wallet, "After all, I can't expect you to pay for this."

"It's fine, Mike…." She says in her same lethargic tone as usual, "This one's a gift… to say thank you for spending time with me and stuff."

I still have my hand resting on my wallet all the same. I might have screwed up in the past, but there's nothing to stop me being a gentleman now. "Are you sure?" I ask her one more time.

Nikki gives me a sluggish little nod before she unclasps her hands. Reaching for her pizza slice, she stops for a moment beforehand, looks as though she's thinking about it, then continues, "I'm sure…. You can put your wallet away. Although, it was kinda… nice of you to offer."

"I'm just trying to be polite. I am your guest after all." I put my wallet away and reach for another slice of pizza.

Nikki is turned away a little when I glance back to her. In fact, she's looking toward the wall, a foggy expression on her face, "Interesting," I hear her whisper, "He's nothing like Audr-"

"Are you doing okay over there?" I ask, accidentally cutting her off halfway through her little whispering session.

Nikki flinches and looks back to me, a sheepish little blush upon her cheeks, "I'm okay…. Sorry, I guess I was talking aloud, hmm?"

This girl really is quirky, but, honestly, I'm starting to find it a little endearing. I can't really put any words on it, but if I'm honest, I find a lot of the strange little ticks she's displayed to be cute in a weird kinda way.

After finishing her pizza slice Nikki looks to me and carefully nudges the pizza box back a little. Shuffling a few inches closer, with a furious red flush on her face, she grabs her plastic gun for the game and looks at me seriously, "Want to try another level?"

Yeah, she's very quirky indeed. I still can't find it in my heart to turn her down. Her expression is so focused. She certainly has one determined looking game face.

"You're on." I reach back and put my slice in the box, "I really hope Hell Knight isn't in the game."

Nikki chuckles with sinister glee, unpausing the level we started before food arrived. "Little spoiler… Hell Knight is in every game."

Just like that, I feel terrified, "Oh great…."

* * *

I keep on staring at the face of the digital clock beside Nikki's television. Five in the morning, I can't believe I'm still awake. This is late even for me. In fact, this whole situation is a little bit surprising. Here I am, laying on the floor of in the apartment of a girl I hardly know: I'm wrapped in a blanket with my head slumped against a very firm cushion. With the lights out, I'm finally starting to feel a little sleepy.

My ears notice the sound of the bedroom door squeaking open again, "Sleep," Nikki groans in a low voice. I listen to her every footstep, her bare feet pattering across the floor before she steps around me and climbs into her bed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a little glimpse of her. She's wearing light blue pyjamas, top and bottoms. The whole ensemble seems pretty conservative to say the least. Wait… why am I even looking? Wow, now I feel a little unusual. I hear Nikki borrow underneath her blankets and turn over with a little sigh. After that, it falls horribly silent. I don't feel too happy with it being this quiet.

I should try to get a little sleep. That might be difficult, considering I'm fully clothed apart from my jacket. What can I say? It doesn't feel right being too comfortable with everything that's happening right now. The thought of just how little I know Nikki keeps on coming back to the front of my mind. I simply shake my head, and finally close my eyes.

"Are you asleep, Mike?" Nikki's tired voice draws me out of my thoughts. I take a moment to think about an answer. Should I just pretend I'm asleep? No, I can't do that. It doesn't exactly seem fair considering she's been my host all night, even though we haven't done anything but game and eat pizza, extremely good pizza at that.

"Yeah… I'm still up. Feeling a little tired though." I turn over to face Nikki. She has her back turned to me, but she seems relaxed curled up in her bed like that.

"You mind if I ask you something?" I sense a little nervousness in the gamer girl's voice.

I give a little nod in response even though she can't see me right now, "Sure thing. Ask away."

Nikki's shoulders tense, it's hard to miss from here. She isn't saying a word to me all of the sudden, and her body language, though slightly obscured by the darkness of the room, is still something I can make out.

"So… we had pizza together," she begins in something closer to a stammer, "Err… does that mean I could… you know… class this… as a d-date?"

My entire body freezes up. I can't take my mind away from what Nikki just said. I get a horrible feeling that I'm getting involved in something I don't know if I'm ready for right now. Honestly, I'm still feeling pretty beat up inside about how everything went with Ky- No… why am I even thinking about her at a time like this? I actually had a nice time tonight, the nicest time I've had a while now, truth be told.

Why shouldn't I think of this as a date? Sure, it wasn't anything really flashy, but it beats all the chaos I put myself through with the trio of women from before. I'm smiling at the thought of Nikki treating our game night as something special.

"Yes… you can think of this as a date if you want to," I finally answer warmly and fondly, "Thanks for spending time with me, Nikki."

"Y-You're welcome…." She sounds nervous all over again. The room falls silent again quickly after our little exchange.

My eyes fixated on the ceiling, something of a habit of mine, I decide to take a moment of reflection. I've had a lot of girls come and go these past few months. There was Kyu, a fairy who held a very special place in my heart. Next was Audrey, the angry party girl with a secret soft side. After Kyu left I think I… gave up on her. Number three was Tiffany, my cheerleader ex that found out about me and Audrey in the worst way possible. Turns out those two were friends, something I should've realized, but never did, not until it was too late.

Now I find myself connected to a forth girl, Nikki. A shy gamer girl with blue hair. I bumped into her by chance, but it's turning out to be one of those chance meetings I feel content with. She's nothing like Audrey…. I think I can safely say that there's no chance she would keep the company of a girl like Miss Belrose. That assumption in itself is enough to put me at ease spending time with her.

Maybe things are starting to look up for me after all. Too tired to keep my eyes open any longer, I turn over on my side and close my eyes. It's been a good day.

**To be continued….**


	4. Social Problems – Part IV

"Game over…." A computerized voice invades my thoughts with reckless abandon. The sudden noise shakes me from the weight of my seclusion. I dare say it's going so far as to wake me from my restful peace. I was dead to the world just a few moments ago, but now, I'm back.

My entire body feels heavy as a sack of bricks. Through my cloudy senses, I can hear vague hints of sound, the tapping of a keyboard and faint musical humming. What in the hell is that? No matter how hard I try, it feels impossible to open my eyes. Finally, just as I begin to panic slightly, the switches flick in my brain. It's a very slow process, but gradually my sight is coming back.

Through distorted vision I find myself squinting at what I think is a television screen. It takes many a moment, but eventually my senses return a little more. My eyes are greeted with the sight of a cartoon princess in a bikini fighting a giant robot.

I turn onto my back with the grace of a sloth and let out a tiny groan under my breath to express my displeasure at the waking world. As usual, I find myself staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't possibly tell you why doing such a thing acts as a form of comfort to me, but for some reason it does. A little more awake now, my ears notice the subtle sounds of the clacking computer keyboard a little clearer than before.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice I have heard many times before during this past week, feminine yet very detached in its way of speech. I turn my head slightly, and I'm greeted by scruffy blue hair and an almost hypnotized set of eyes fixated on a screen. Nikki's creased pyjamas almost hang off her. I get the impression that they're a size too big. It isn't just that, a couple of her top buttons undone too.

"Morning Nikki," I answer in something that resembles a disgruntled caveman grunt. For the moment, it seems like she's fully immersed in her games again, far too much so to pay me any mind beyond noticing I'm no longer asleep.

I decide to perch myself against the side of Nikki's bed and watch her play quietly. After all, I'm still far too tired to do anything that would involve a lot of intensive thought. The speed at which her fingers hammer against the keyboard on her lap, it is amazing. There's no doubt in my mind that she spends a lot of time on computers, far more than I usually do. Then again, that wouldn't be hard. Apart from music websites and sending the landlady her rent I hardly ever use a computer.

I pull myself away from my thoughts long enough to watch a little more of this game in detail. The princess character is beating the giant mechanical humanoid into submission with something that resembles a laser whip. What language are these characters speaking? I think it could be Japanese. No, could it be Korean? I'm not entirely sure. A yawn escapes me, one that I've been trying to supress for the last few minutes.

I can only assume Nikki heard the sound I made, because she slowly decides to pause the game and look back on my direction. Moving the keyboard off her lap, she pushes her glasses upward a little bit and glances at me with a subtle smile. Strange, it might just be because I'm tired, but I get the impression she doesn't feel as nervous around me this morning for some reason.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asks while buttoning her pyjama top. I'm surprised she only just noticed it now.

I give a nod in polite response, still trying my best to focus, "Yeah, I did. I just want to say thanks for letting me relax with you. I think I've needed some good company for a while."

An honest response to her little question, one I can't help but be open about. Nikki extended her hospitality to me out of the blue, in a way I truly didn't expect at all. The least I could do is show some gratitude.

She looks at me dumbfounded, as if she isn't used to such kindness from somebody. It takes a few moments, but her lips curve into a little smile, a sweet smile, "It's okay. You seem like a nice guy so… I guess I don't mind you coming over."

She twiddles with her thumbs nervously for a moment, something I've not seen her do so far. The expression on her face is strangely conflicted. I get the feeling she wants to say something but is having a hard time with it. I simply leave her be while she collects her thoughts. I look at the paused video game on screen. Just what in the hell was she playing before I woke up?

"Hey Mike," Nikki's voice, low and hesitant, finally comes back, "I know this is a little personal, but can I ask you something?"

"Go on," I run a hand through my gel hardened hair and look to the blue-eyed young lady calmly. I can't help but wonder what she wants to know.

Nikki takes a second, then two; three; four, five. Wow, whatever it is she seems a little reluctant. Finally, while blushing softly, she scoots off her bed and sits beside me on the floor. She looks me in the eyes seriously, very seriously indeed, "What's are you looking for most in a girl? Do you prefer looks or personality? I just… want to know a little more about you."

What a strange question. My heart thumps a little in the aftermath too. I think the answer to her little query is a pretty simple one. I know in my heart how I feel about women after all I've been through. "It has to be personality," I begin in recollection of all that has happened, "There was this girl I dated a while back…."

I'm thinking about Audrey all of the sudden. Everything that makes her who she is seems to be at the front of my mind. Her bright red locks; those overly frilly red dresses; her alluring porcelain white skin, and her foul mouth. I made her a promise, one that I unfortunately wasn't strong enough to keep, and I can't help but think she hates me now. After all, how can she not hate me? I left Tiffany in order to prove myself to her. However, Kyu's departure, it made something inside me crumple. I fell apart. No, worse, I turned my back on everybody because I couldn't cope. Poor Audrey was swept up in all of that, and once Kyu left I never called her again. How can I possib-

"Mike… Are you okay? You're crying," Nikki drags me back to the world with the sound of her gentle voice. I've returned to reality again, within the confines of her bedroom. I must have been so wrapped up in my own thinking that I didn't realize it, but my eyes are indeed damp. Nikki is staring at me, quite unsure of what to do.

"Personality," I whisper, "A girl has to have a good personality. I would never be shallow enough to want the most beautiful girl in the world. All I want is for her to be sweet on the inside, considerate."

No, a woman in my life doesn't need to be as beautiful as Kyu or as intense as Audrey. I used to play music, have passion in my heart. All I really want is a girl with a loving soul, maybe similar creative ambition too. After all, you can't beat a good personality and a little bit of personal determination. It's how I started out, before things got far too out of control….

I dry my eyes and give a little smile. God, do I feel fragile right now. I'm too fucking sensitive, way too soft to the standards of your 'average' guy. It really bugs me sometimes. However, as I look over to Nikki again, she's gazing almost hypnotically into my green orbs through her spectacles. She doesn't look nervous at all. No, far beyond that, she looks happy.

Before I realize it, she's slowly inching toward me, closer and closer with every passing second. I watch in both nervousness and surprise, my heart thumping a mile a minute in my chest. I'm met with warmth as the girl gamer softly drapes her arms around my middle and holds me.

"I guess you really are a nice guy after all, aren't you?" Nikki smiles to herself and holds me close, almost as though she's feeding off the comfort my closeness provides. She isn't moving at all. No, far beyond that, she seems so at peace holding me like this that she wouldn't dare move. Meanwhile, my whole body is nervous, stiff. I still haven't adjusted to this feeling of contact with another yet. It's been so long now that it feels alien to me.

While it might be slow, the tension I feel begins to melt away, the weight in my heart feeling less intense with every passing second. Something about this genuinely caring embrace, I can feel in the way Nikki holds me that she has simple; caring intentions. It makes me want to open myself up to her.

"There was a girl," I begin almost silently. Just my mention of another girl, it causes Nikki's hold on me to tighten slightly, "I fell in love with her, but things didn't work out. Honestly, Nikki, it kinda… broke me. I just stopped caring about everything. The world seemed so dark, and I felt lonely, lost even."

"Lonely, huh?" Nikki responds to my confession with a delicate whisper and nestles against my chest. "I know what it's like… to feel alone. There's so many assholes in the world, and sometimes it just makes me feel so… shitty. I sit here and I'm like, 'Seriously, why doesn't anyone get me?' So um… yeah…. I understand… I suppose."

A sudden light flickers to life in my heart. The faintest beacon of hope ignites to fill the emptiness. I don't feel so lost anymore. Just having this girl beside me right now, with her blue locks and her baggy sweaters, it fills me with the most fragile but existent glow of warmth.

"I know it's only been a week, but you've been a real friend to me, Nikki. I think you're pretty swell, and your hobbies, your love of gaming, it's actually kinda fun." Words that I've wanted to say but felt too afraid until now. This little handful of meetings has really mattered to me; I want more than anything for the girl I'm hugging to know that.

"I suppose you're not too bad, either," Nikki gently pulls away from me for a moment. Her cheeks are bright red. In fact, they're so red I dare say that they are ablaze. "I can see in the way you play games… you're… really determined and stuff. I like that about you…."

Determination, confidence, two things I didn't even know I had until maybe five or six months back. I feel like I've lost a lot of those two traits now. My charisma and my talent don't feel the same as they used to. Still, Nikki sees them in me, so they can't be gone entirely, right?

Nikki cautiously reaches out and takes my hand into her own palm, a little sweaty, but I honestly don't care. Her blue eyes wide as two pools of the ocean, she gives me a smirk, "I wouldn't mind if… you come over again. I only have two other people I hang around with… and one's a total bitch."

Her words make me think of Audrey when I first met her. Before I came to realize who she was beneath the surface of her harsh outer shell, I was a little shocked, truth be told. "I knew someone like that too at one point, actually."

"Man," Nikki frowns softly, "Bitchy people are just the worst, aren't they? It's like, why don't you just take it easy? I mean, there's more important things than how someone cut your hair the other day…."

I chuckle, it's true, there really are some people out there who feel the need to start arguments over things so trivial. "Yeah, right! I sometimes wonder if-"

"Hey Mike," Nikki's two little words cut me off. She's still holding my hand, now a little tighter than before she spoke, "Do you want my phone number? That way if… you wanna go out sometime or something you could just… call me…."

I don't see any problem with that. After all, somebody to spend time with between my mundane shifts at the bar would feel extremely satisfying. It's a means to an end, pouring drinks and serving cocktails, but I don't think it's something I could do for the rest of my life. "Sure thing, Nikki. Let me grab my pho-"

Suddenly the blue haired lady lets out a frustrated little sigh and her frown gets more intense, "Shit… you're not getting it at all, are you? Here I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it…."

"I think I'm… starting to like you a little…." Without as much as a second of warning, I'm graced with the feeling of soft lips against my own. Nikki closes the gap between us and before I know it, we're leaned against the bed, our lips locked together in a soft embrace. Nikki's slightly clammy hands hold my face gently, something I don't have a problem with. At first my heart is pulsing, pounding so very heavily that I'm worried it might burst.

However, the desire I feel from her kiss, the longing for closeness and warmth, I like it. That and her moist lips taste a little like chocolate. Our exchange isn't stopping. With every passing moment I find myself relaxing more and more, taken aback, but feeling such a need for honest comfort that I can't refuse. Our 'tango' of sorts continues for many a moment, one of us occasionally being bold enough to deepen the kiss a little further.

A soft moan slips free from Nikki as we continue. It sends a shiver down my spine. We pause for a moment to come back up for air. I still taste her on my lips, sweet and sugary like a chocolate bar. Nikki is gasping for breath, her cheeks so deep a shade of red that I'm taken aback. If her flush gets any brighter, I'm a little worried she might start glowing in the near darkness of the room. After all, the only source of light is that of the television screen.

The bespectacled girl pants softly for breath. She looks a little dazed, but in a good way. "Wow," she finally says between breaths, "That was awesome….."

I'm silent, silent because I simply cannot process words to match my pleasant surprise. I find myself gently tracing my fingers across the length of my lips. They're still slick, no doubt a combination of both me and Nikki. My mind is reliving the moment several times over, my overwhelmed senses so sensitive that they can almost feel the kiss as if it were still happening.

"Did you…." Nikki starts to speak, but the second I look toward her she slinks back a few inches, now seeming to have reverted to her usual shy self, "Did you like it? If not… I'll understand…."

Her eyes of gentle light blue fixated tensely on the carpet, she falls into a nervous quiet all over again. It feels like I'm watching a hermit crab retreat into its shell.

"After all," Nikki continues after what feels like an overwhelmingly fearful pause, "….That was the first time I've… kissed a guy before…."

My heart tenses in the confines of my chest. I can't explain why but something about Nikki's confession makes me feel good. A girl's first kiss and she gave it to me of all people. Inside I feel overwhelmed. After all, I'm just some lonely little bartender drifting his way through an uncertain world. Nikki has this charm about her, something cute and genuinely nice nestled in with her hobbies. Most people would call her a nerd. Me? She's my-

Wait a second, _my_ …. Did I really just say that? I feel my cheeks heating up. God, why did I go so far as to begin talking about her in such a way? She isn't _my_ anything. Well… not yet- Christ, what am I thinking? I swear, since I've been on my own I've lost even more of my ability to keep my fragile feelings under control.

I feel my cheeks burning red hot, any warmer and they might catch fire. This whole situation is a mess. Nikki is blushing too, and right now neither one of us seems to have enough confidence to make a move. C'mon Mike… you have to say something or you're going upset the poor girl.

Shit, I'm not good with words. It took me months just to harness my suave. That side of me has taken a beating now, too. By myself, I don't think I have what it takes. Oh no, this isn't good. Now Nikki is staring straight at me. I have to say something, anything.

"Zombies." You're fucking kidding me… did I really come out with- For fuck sakes, there's no way she's going to take me seriously now.

Nikki tilts her head, somewhere halfway between a smile and utter confusion, "Huh? You wanna play some more zombie games?"

Okay, not being treated as if I'm nuts is a good start. I nod repeatedly, "That's what I want to do, yep! If you're not busy I'd love to stick around and game a little longer."

"Oh… erm, okay… if you really want to…. I mean, it is almost noon. I didn't think you would want to stay so long…." Nikki's confusion dissolves into a tiny little chuckle as she shuffles closer to me again. "If you lose to Hell Knight though," she gives me an evil little smirk. Oh no, she's wearing her game face again, "…You have to kiss me again….."

A challenge with an interesting punishment. No, wait… Am I losing it here? Kissing Nikki again would be anything but a punishment. Shit, if that was the first time she kissed someone then she's… wow. She puts Audrey to shame. That, and she tastes sweet instead of, well, cigarettes.

Suddenly I feel my confidence returning, the weight of the situation serving as a very powerful motivator, "You're on," I announce with a cool smile. Either way, I don't think I can lose here.

* * *

"Oh my GOD… home at long last!" I nudge the door to my apartment open and step inside rather contently. A glance at my phone reveals to me the time of my return.

"Eight in the evening. Shit… I was playing with Nikki all afternoon." My lips, though chapped, curve into a wide smile, "Well, gaming with her and kissing."

I'm almost certain she set up challenges I had no chance of winning on purpose. One game became another, and then another. This cycle seemed to drag on and on for hours. Well at least until I finally managed to pry myself away by insisting I needed to head home for a shower. One thing baffles me though. How does Nikki keep such a lovely petite figure when all she seems to eat is candy and energy drinks? It doesn't seem possible to me.

Smiling hapilly at the events of the day, I head across the living room and slump on the couch. With one hand I scoop up the remote and channel hop. First, through the sports channels, the daily life channels next.

"Shopping channels, nope… anime… no… reality television… fuck no!" Maybe I should just flick off the television for a little whi- "A video game trailer?" Strange, I'd never usually watch these, but this specific one has my attention.

"That's right," the announcer calls out in a powerful voice. On screen, I see a princely young man transform into a dragon. He lets out a powerful roar and strikes at one of his foes. "Buy Flame Warrior Destiny at your local retailer today!"

Once the ad finishes I flick over to the music channel. My eyes are greeted with a the sight of a classical music performance. It's a live show from a very long time ago. In fact, didn't this one take place at the Glenberry stadium?

"That was Heinz Anderson with his spectacular classic, Valley of Dreams," I listen to the polite voice of the narrator as the lights on stage dim for a moment. I wonder who could be next, "The next performer in thiw this grand show is Miss Angela Scarlett Wi-"

I turn over the channel again, this time deciding to leave on the rock network for a little background music.

My mind wanders for a moment. I can't stop myself from thinking of Nikki no matter how hard I try. "Ouch," I flinch a tiny bit as I trace my fingers across my sore lips. I didn't think it was possible to spend half an afternoon kissing so warmly. After all, Audrey was never about the romance. It took her all of thirty seconds to get aroused, a love bite on the neck, a slap on her behind, and she was usually fired up and ready to go.

I'm smiling, and not in recollection of the my past with Audrey. Nope, it's my present with Nikki that's making me smile. I reach into my pocket and pull out a crumpled piece of paper, my eyes squinting a little to read the tiny handwriting.

' _Hey… call me if you want to… Today was nice. Nikki.'_

Below is her number. It's written in the same artsy blue pen. Nodding to myself, I decide to place both the Huniebee and Nikki's number on the coffee table. "Time for a shower."

However, before I go I take a second longer to reflect on the events of the past day. "It's been nice, really nice…."

Here's hoping I get to see Nikki again soon. Things are progressing quickly, yet not too aggressively. I like the pace. That, and I'm starting to enjoy her company more and more with every passing meeting. She called last night a date. Given how things turned out, there's no way it wasn't a date, that's for sure.

"Definitely a nice first-"

' _PING! PING! PING!'_

The Huniebee chimes for a moment. I pick it up from the coffee table to inspect. Once again this piece of magical electronics is acting out entirely on its own again. With a gentle flick of the screen I turn it on.

"That's weird." Beneath Nikki's caller I.D a little meter has appeared. It's a bar consisting of five hearts. Two of them are a vibrant beating red, but the other three remain empty. "I wonder what in the hell this means? Two out of five hearts?"

Sighing, I put the unearthly device down and make a beeline for my bathroom before it can do anymore-weird shit. I need to shower, _now_. "Man… it's been a long afternoon."

**To be continued….**


	5. Social Problems – Part V

Lusties Nightclub, man has it been a long time since I was last in here. In fact, I can hardly believe it's been a month since I bathed in the euphoric lighting and the blurring music. I used to come in here so much when I played with the band – not anymore though. Here I'm sat, out of sight and out of mind. This little booth in the corner of the V.I.P room is perfect for my desire to socialize in seclusion from the crowds on the dancefloor.

"Here's your drink, brother. Henderson whiskey on the rocks, a large." The ice clangs against the side of the glass, snapping me away from my musings. I gaze intently at the beverage for a moment before I look toward it's provider with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Markus. I owe you for coming out on such short notice." Markus Kane, my best friend since my college days, he always looks out for me against all the odds. Strangely, I can't help but focus on how well he's dressed tonight.

A shirt and finely pressed trousers, a classy silver watch and all too perfectly shined shoes. His short-brown hair hangs back with a slick flare – the kind that can only be provided by an extremely good and exceedingly expensive stylist. His eyes, that I'm aware are a powerful sapphire blue from our long- term comradery, are hidden behind a pair of very smooth sunglasses, complete with thin rims and curved circular lenses.

"That's what friends are for. Honestly Mike," he sighs softly and brings his own drink toward his lips. Brandy, his favorite, the coppery colored liquid serving to snag my attention as it swirls in the glass.

Mark is one hell of snappy dresser. He puts my simple attire of a blue shirt; pressed black trousers, shined shoes, and my usual gelled-back nightclub hair to shame. I can't say I'm jealous though. If anything, I have to say I admire Mister Kane for his ability to make things turn out flawlessly. He seems to make things work – no matter how simple they might be.

"To say I've been concerned about you this past couple of months would be an understatement." Mark's voice is the slightest bit stern with that trademark hint of worry of his.

Reading him is difficult: I feel as though I'm one of the few people capable of doing it. He however, can read others like open books. Maybe that's why I called him here tonight. I don't like to admit it, but he can read me better than I can read myself.

I avert my gaze the slightest. The guilt I feel for making Mark worry about me like this is something I'm not happy about. If anything, causing people grief is something I never intend to do deliberately. Here I am, trying to distract myself from the situation.

Finally, I decide it simply isn't worth doing. After all, the guy I'm sat opposite already knows how bad I feel about all of this. It's reflected in the tiny smile curving the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry about all this, Mark. I feel like I've been a real ass since everything went downhill." A tense sip of my drink, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a reflex in times of stress. The faint burn of the liquid as it slides down my throat serves to steel me for whatever comes next.

A shake of the head is the only reply Mark gives me at first. In a single smooth movement he slides off his sunglasses and fixes his eyes open me, honestly smiling. His usually stoic demeanour is less intense when he's around me, it seems. "You've done nothing to offend me, Mike. I understand you have been having yourself a hard time. Rest assured - I've known you long enough to realize when things aren't going your way."

Relief washes over me like a cooling tidal wave. The tension in my body is slowly coming to a halt. I can't help but smile in gratitude, "Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do if I pissed you off of all people."

"I value your friendship far too much to let something like this bother me. Relax, Mike." He clanks his glass against mine and continues with a much more expressive little smile, "Now, how about you give me some idea as to why you invited me out."

"Right, right," I nod to jog my thoughts, watching intently as Mark pulls a lighter from the pocket of his shirt to light a smoke. Nicotine, I sometimes wonder if he uses it to brace himself the same way I do with booze.

Once he's finished lighting I prepare myself to continue, "There's a girl I've been spending time with, just as friends of course, but I think… she wants things to go further."

"Brother," Mark takes hefty drag of his cigarette, "What's the deal with you and all these girls recently? It's like somebody snapped their fingers and made you into some kind of Casanova." His dry chuckle gives me a smirk to say the least.

"Coming from the same guy that has somebody who likes him." It's another reason why I called him here. I'd like to think we could each help the other out. "Mark, you didn't create a minefield like I did. For you it's as simple as asking Kyanna out to dinner. She talks about you all the time…."

"It's not that I have a problem with Kyanna at all, I don't," he clarifies his words with a strong degree of factuality to them. I know he's not kidding, "It's just," he carries on with a slightly decreased tone, "I fear that if things were to become serious between us… how I would take her home to meet father."

Mark's family structure is something of an interesting thing, to say the least. Walking into his house is like travelling back in time to the Sixties. They're so uptight and traditional. The Kane household, a true picture of the Upper-Middle Class. The last three generations of men have been doctors and surgeons. Hell, his dad has friends in high places too.

"Then let's focus on you for a second, shall we?" I give him a smile to show I've got his back. My problems can wait. God knows, I've been dealing with them long enough. I'll try and help Markus instead. "It's Twenty-Fifteen. We're past all that crap about social class. If you like her… take her out for dinner."

He stops for a moment, honestly stops, and his expression softens slightly. Watching Mark unbuckle like this is quite a comfort. I know him well enough to realize that beneath that reserved exterior there's a genuinely considerate guy waiting to be found.

"I'll give it a try. Next time we hit the gym I'll ask her if she wants to go for some lunch together." Mark's smile is warm and thankful. I'm sure he's wanted to talk about this for a while, even if it we've only brushed upon the subject.

"That's good," I reach out to give him a pat on the shoulder, "I bet she'll be happy to spend a little more time with you outside of workout sessions."

"Now," he's back on point just as quickly as I side-tracked him though, "Don't think you're going to avoid telling me what's been going on with you. I know you better than that, Winters."

Fuck, I've been caught. Mark knew exactly what I was trying to do by steering our conversation in this direction. After all, he's had three whole years to get to know me. "This girl," I begin while recalling Nikki's features in my head, "She's a little quirky… not the most social either, but she has a good heart. I don't want to see her get hurt by taking an interest in me."

"Good Lord," Mark gives me a disappointed frown. After a second heavy drag of his cigarette, he stubs it out in the ashtray and looks to me in a showing of support, "You make yourself sound like poison to anyone that comes near you. Give yourself a little credit, Mike. You slipped up in life - we all do that sometimes."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" My response is a quick one in reflection of my mounting unease toward the whole situation. "The last thing I want to do is end up causing her harm. I mean, she's not exactly a social butterfly."

"Well... do you feel as though you might like her?" Mr Kane, your abrupt question is really succeeding in catching me off guard. I take a moment to think about what Markus has just asked me.

After all, Nikki and I haven't really spent any time together apart from this past week, it all amounts to a couple of social meetings and a single date. Christ, I'm deep enough to know the difference between fleeting fascination and a genuine connection to someone, so why am I finding it so hard to put how I feel toward her into words?

True, to say I don't feel something for her would be a complete lie. I certainly feel _something_ whenever I'm in her presence. I suppose the best way to describe it would be that I get a strong feeling of warmth when I'm in her company. Being close to her gives me a content feeling. The strange little friendship we have isn't something I would wish away. I could go as far as calling what I feel a mix of affection and curiosity. I want to know more about the young lady with the blue hair.

"You're smiling, so I assume you _do_ indeed feel something for her, Mike." Oh for goodness sakes. Markus has backed me into a corner with his sharp sense of intuition yet again. However, I can't exactly say I'm unhappy about that. He's only helping confirm what I already feel.

Reaching for my drink, I tilt the glass and let another hearty mouthful of the trusty Firewater slide down my throat. Once I'm finished I can't help but sigh in defeat, "…She's called Nikki," I explain with a soft alcohol flush glowing in my cheeks, "She's a gamer. We met after I finished my shift at the bar one night, and since then we've just been-"

My thoughts slide back to the kiss we shared the other day at her apartment. The prominence of such a mental image is enough to make my feelings swirl for a moment. Her deep blue eyes shining against the dim light as she leaned closer toward me: not to mention the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips. "…We've had this odd kinda 'bond' forming… one I think we both feel pretty strongly about."

Mark gives me a nod to show he understands, "Well if that's the case," another trademark dry chuckle escapes from him as he reaches for his glass of brandy, "How about you just take things once step at a time with her and see where they go?"

"Steady," I utter quietly enough for the sound of the background music in the room to drown it out. I think I could manage steady. Aside from our kisses, our exchanges haven't gone any further. Besides, Nikki has a few things I like about her.

Beneath her shyness – I dare say borderline anxiety, I think there's a very nice girl just waiting for somebody to reach out and take her hand. She's nothing like the overly sexual Kyu, and she most certainly isn't equipped with the coarse mannerisms of Audrey Belrose. A part of me thinks this could work.

Smiling, I pick up my glass, "Alright – I'll give it a shot… if you give me your word you'll speak to Kyanna when you next see her!"

Mark laughs softly, an extremely rare but enjoyable showing of emotion from my perspective, "You certainly are trying to push Kyanna and me together, aren't you, Mike?"

"Mark," I allow my thoughts to jump back to Miss Delrio for a second, "She's been styling my hair for months. I know she has a really high opinion of you, bro. I can see it in the way she talks about you every time you train together at the gym, too."

My brown-haired friend is looking down at his glass thoughtfully. I sit quietly and let him do just that for a moment, innocently allowing the sands of time to slip though the hourglass. A couple of minutes pass by in peace and quiet, save for the sound of the chart music singing away in the background.

Finally, Mark returns from his inner thoughts and cracks a smile, "You have a deal," raising his glass, he looks to me with a faint glimmer of excitement in his eyes in what I can only imagine is an incoming toast, "To the ladies!"

Our glasses clang together victoriously to mark this most interesting occasion, "Yes! To the ladies, Mister Kane!" I feel quietly hopeful about this.

* * *

"Need to make my way… to the cabs." A hiccup erupts from me as my wobbly legs somehow keep my body afloat. Mark and I ended up staying in Lusties until eleven, and now that he's gone home I need to do the same. It's not that easy though, because many more rounds of drinks followed after our toast.

My head is spinning round and round: it's almost as if I'm on one of the rides at the local Corkscrew Carnival. Too much booze: I'm finding it a little hard to think straight here. This ended up nothing short of a complete drinking session. I keep on tottering along through wonky vision and let out a heated sigh. "Too warm… way too warm…"

Slumping against the nightclub wall, I pop open the rest of the buttons on my shirt, exposing my well-toned chest to the cooling comfort of the midnight air. "Now," I declare with another intoxicated hiccup of breath, "…S'time to… h-head home…."

My legs move on automatic but my thoughts are too much to focus properly. If I take a left at this street I should be close to a pickup point for one of the local taxi services. I only need to make my way past the coffee shop and I should be all right. My God, even with my shirt open I still feel boiling hot. The cold sensation of sweat on my forehead is all too present now that I'm outside as well.

Yet though all of the dizzy heat I feel, I still have a deep-rooted emotion taking hold of me. I feel happy, extremely happy with everything. My main man Markus is finally going to ask out Kyanna, and I think I'm going to keep on spending time with Nikki: It makes me feel so pleased with myself that I could sing.

"I gave yooooouuuu m-my heart… on the wiiiings of broken promises! But ba-baby… it doesn't matter anymore!" Wow, I'm majorly out of tune here. Almost makes me want to call the band back together and give It one more shot with them.

With a THUMP, I'm sent staggering backwards. I can feel the coldness of the concrete pressed against the side of my face. Oh concrete, how delightfully cool you are against my burning skin.

"Hey," someone grumbles in my direction, "Careful where you're walki- Mike? Hold on… let me give you a hand." A pair of clammy hands take mine tightly, and before I know it I'm slowly brought to my feet again.

My sight finally focusing, I can see blue eyes gazing intently at me. They look surprised to say the very least. I pan out a little, taking note of the baggy sweater and the medium length skirt as well. "Nikki," I call out in a strained voice, "Just what are you… hic… doing here?"

"Wow," she begins with something halfway between worry and a frown, "You're totally drunk, aren't you? I can smell it on you from here."

The ocean-eyed Barista lets out a grumpy little sigh and continues to hold me upright. Her face curves into a deep frown at first, but eventually softens into something of warmth and concern. She nods to herself, and as she does so, her fingers clasp around my middle just a little bit tighter.

"You live far away?" Nikki asks me rather plainly with just a little tinge of nervousness. "If you're close I guess I could walk you home. I mean, there are jerks out at this time of night, and you're totally trashed. I don't want something bad to happen…."

"E-East Drive," I slur quickly while keeping a hand on Nikki for safety, "…The new apartments at East Drive."

However, she shakes her head and closes her eyes in deep thought. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she looks back to me with an innocent expression across her face, "…There's no way you'll walk that far in your condition."

"C'mon," she blushes and slowly takes a step back, still holding one of my hands to keep me steady, "You can stay at my house until you dry out. At least that way I know you're safe."

"I could also," she pauses with nervousness in her voice, "I could make you a coffee too if you like? That might help you sober up..."

I look across the street to the darkened nightlights and closed shutters over Nutmeg Café, "But it's closed for the night. I don't think we're gonna g-get any coffee."

Nikki rolls her eyes, the grip she has on my hand tightening as she begins to walk with me, "Dummy… I'll make you one at my house."

"S'sure… that'd be really nice of you, Nikki." Indeed, the best I can give her right now is a grateful smile.

* * *

A pair of empty coffee cups stare back at me as I breathe a sigh of relief. Hard to believe it's been a few hours already, but here I am once again. The vaguely familiar setting of Nikki's expansive bedroom fills me with a sense of contentedness. A glance at the face of my shiny silver watch presents me with an uneasy dilemma however.

"Two in the morning," I whisper under breath while lazily slouching against Nikki's bed, "I need to find a way back home."

However, I'm greeted with the relieving sensation of a gentle hand upon my shoulder, "You can stay here if you want. I mean, there's no way you're going to get a taxi out here this late."

Nikki's offer to put me up for the night yet again is something of a relief. Smiling, I take a moment to examine her attire in all of its cozy warmth. She's wearing another set of baggy pyjamas similar to the other day, these ones in a pale whitish-blue; her dyed blue hair resting cosily just above her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes swim with the tranquillity of the calming sea from behind the dark rims of her glasses too. Man, the more I spend time with her the cuter she gets.

"As long as you don't mind me taking up half your floor space again." I reply to her in something of a light-hearted form of thanks. I can see by the little pink hue across her cheeks that she seems pleased with the idea of me staying for a second time.

"It's alright. It's not like you're a bad guy or anything, Mike." For a moment, the lady of blue freezes up. I watch as her features contort with slight apprehensiveness. Finally, she gives me something of a shy smile and shuffles toward me on her knees. The gap between us is closing fast.

To say I have an issue with Nikki and her quirky showings of affection would be nothing short of a lie. She reminds me of those shy girls I always saw hidden away in the library back when I still attended school. For some reason I find such a thing strangely endearing.

A tense chuckle of gentle intent slips free from Nikki as she softly snuggles against my chest and hugs both her arms around my middle, "You mind if I cuddle you for a little while?"

The Gamer Girl's cheeks are ablaze with redness. I can only imagine the amount of courage it took her to come over here and do what she just did. She gazes at me, her eyes quivering halfway between terror and longing, and squeezes a smile, "…It feels nice… being this close to someone."

I have to admit that I still feel the slightest bit groggy from my drinking session. However, the feeling of such soothing tenderness that Nikki is providing actually serves to make me relax further with every moment that passes. "Sure thing," I reply as my arms coil softly around her middle: I can't help but hold her close as if she's a fragile little doll, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy spending time with you like this."

A little giggle escapes her lips, "Here I thought you'd say no or something. Thanks… I guess." With that, Nikki finally disarms and relaxes completely into our shared embrace, really snuggling into it with innocent glee. In those gentle eyes of hers, I can see the wonderment of sharing such closeness with another. I can't help but wonder if the time she's spending with me right now is the nearest she's been to somebody else for a very long time.

"You're welcome," I whisper as I gently brush the palm of my hand against the side of her face. For a moment, Nikki tenses in what I imagine is surprise, before eventually relaxing into the feeling and closing her eyes contentedly. Behind that nervous exterior, this blue-haired lady has the softness of a puppy. It makes me all the more curious, so curious in fact that I can't help but want to know more.

"Nikki... would you mind telling me a little more about yourself?" I ask with sleepy politeness in the hopes of getting a nice response.

"M-me?" For a moment she tenses up again like a statue, "Nobody's ever asked much about me before…. I… I don't know if I could tell you anything worthwhile."

"Anything," I whisper gently to try and put her at ease. "I just want to know a bit more about what makes you well… _you_."

"Okay... erm…," Nikki's voice cracks for a moment. Her thin fingers squeeze tight around the fabric of my shirt as she struggles against what I can only assume is her least favorite topic – herself.

"…I graduated this last school year… had the best grades in my class, my blood type is A Negative; and… well I have naturally black hair." Her list of features goes on pause for a moment, as she looks upward to me, hope glittering in her eyes, "I love painting too, especially Watercolour and Abstract! Shit... it's my biggest hobby besides gaming!"

"You're an arty girl," a glowing light bursts to life in my heart at her confession, "…I'm really into music and creative things myself. Hell, music is my art. I've spent most of my life playing the violin… singing too."

Yet strangely enough, Nikki looks unsurprised by what I just told her. She nods simply, a plain showing of acknowledgement at the very most. "People don't appreciate artistic stuff as much these days… they waste their time watching brainless crap like reality television. God… people like that are so shallow." Her expression twists into something of a scowl before she continues, "Art… music… video games… they're all such _awesome_ forms of expression…"

Words that resonate strongly with me if I do say so myself. I chuckle smoothly and hold Nikki just the slightest bit tighter in my arms. She doesn't seem to refuse in the slightest, "You know… you're a really deep person when you open up a little more, Nikki. I kinda like that about you."

"You do?" She squeaks like a mouse before parting just the slightest bit from our embrace, looking me honesty in the eyes. She's still holding my hands, "I wouldn't say I'm that deep, Mike," she admits plainly with a weak smile forming on her lips, "I just want someone to try understanding me for a change… to like _me_ for who I am without judging."

"I'd be happy to try getting to know you.." It doesn't take me a moment to come to that conclusion either, I just feel it in my heart, "After all… you've done the same for me. Damn… you only met me a little while ago… and you've been good to me."

"Stop," Nikki squeezes my hands just a little bit tighter: her palms are sweating again, "You're making me blush…."

"I mean it," earnest words to admit the true extent of how I really feel, "If it weren't for you these past couple of weeks I'd be completely miserable right n-"

"Kiss me," Nikki's words silence me outright, "I don't really care if you taste like coffee… kiss me…"

She looks at me though those cute spectacles of hers and gives me the cutest little nervous smile, "…It's nice to feel loved for a change," she whispers quietly, almost so quietly in fact that I'm sure she didn't want me to hear it. "My friends… Audrey and Tiffany… the two of them get all the g-" Nikki freezes halfway, a surprised and slightly annoyed expression taking hold fast.

My senses suddenly jump in alarm. I can only watch as Nikki frees one of her hands from mine and covers her mouth, "Oh shit," she mutters, apparently intent on backpedalling on what she just said, "Forget I mentioned anything…."

I've been here once before. The familiarity of the revelation causes me to let out a sigh and shake my head. Unlike the first time this happened, the weight of the world isn't collapsing down upon me. All I can do is quietly rest my head against the side of Nikki's bed and frown. I've done it again – kneeled before me is yet another girl connected to my ex's.

"…Tiffany Maye and Audrey Belrose, right? You're friends with them both, aren't you?" To say I feel like an idiot is putting it lightly. Three girls, all of them connected, and here I am having forged connections with every single one at some point.

I open my eyes to see Nikki nodding fearfully, "…I let it slip," she turns away from me, but slowly enough for me to catch a glimpse of fear in her aqua eyes, "….The truth is… I knew who you were the whole time. From the moment you walked into the arcade that night I… I knew exactly who you were."

Then why has she welcomed me into her home like this? None of this makes any sense; no matter how hard I try, I find myself confused. "If you know who I am then… you know about everything that happened between me; Audrey, Tiffany, and yet… you still gave me a chance."

My heart is racing nervously. A part of me's all too worried that this sweet girl might be part of some horrible revenge plot on their behalf. After all – hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I wouldn't put it past Audrey to settle her scores with people she hates in an all too wicked way. Then again, it's not like I don't deserve it. God, a moment ago this wasn't surprising me at all. Now, my brain is going round and around in circles trying to make se-

"You're all Audrey's talked about for almost two months, Mike." Nikki looks up at me with apologetic; slightly tear-dampened eyes and continues, "She showed me this picture of you… said you were her man… and then a little while after that everything changed…. She told me you stopped calling and you disappeared… it made her so angry…."

Regardless of all the terrible truths Nikki just unloaded on me, she's resting a hand on her heart. Her expression looks so confused right now that I'm not even sure she knows what she's thinking, "At first you made them so happy… both of them told me. It kinda made me think that night I first saw you…."

"Think about what?" Right now, I'm torn between slumping in defeat on the floor, and turning to walk out of the door. I feel like I've stepped into a trap right now.

Nikki steels herself even though she's shaking, and eventually looks toward me with a pair of uncharacteristically strong eyes. They shine with surety, a kind of surety I don't think I've seen in her so far. "True, things didn't end well between any of you, but it made me realize something. You couldn't be so bad a guy if you managed to make Tiffany and Audrey so happy, right? I mean… Audrey… she can be a real bitch sometimes…."

It feels to me like Nikki's talking in circles now. Sighing to myself again to exhale my rising frustration, I look to her with my tense green orbs, "Where are you going with this? You're not making any sense."

"You can't be such a bad guy deep down if you can make two girls… my best friends… feel so special, right? At first, I guess… I wanted to see who you really were underneath all the nasty shit Audrey started saying about you…."

I'm taken aback. I can only stare in awe as Nikki claps her hands together and looks to me with her Game Face. "I didn't mean to get so close to you," she clarifies; the strength in her voice slowly fading, in mere moments she seems to be shrinking back into her shell again. "I only wanted a friend," the young lady whispers near silently, "The world's full of shitty people… and sometimes I feel so lonely."

I get it – as convoluted and confusing it might be. I think I understand what Nikki is trying to say to me. So, she saw how happy I made her friends, and being a shy, isolated woman herself, she took a gamble in reaching out to me, hoping I would give her friendship? Wow, that certainly is a unique way of going about things.

The gravity of what this means is almost enough to melt my brain. "So after all I did," I pause, truly overwhelmed at this point by everything, "Even after I ended up making Tiffany and Audrey so unhappy… you still decided to reach out to me?"

"Everyone deserves a chance, Mike," Nikki speaks very factually on this matter, pushing her glasses upward while still keeping her gaze fixated on the floor. "….I'll understand if you hate me for not being honest… It kind of makes me a hypocrite, I know…"

To think, even though you knew just how much had happened between me and your friends, you still gave me an honest shot when you met me, Nikki. That kind of thing takes courage – a kind of courage I don't think I have inside me anymore.

"How could I possibly be angry with you?" I look Nikki square in the eyes, my feelings threatening to drown me with their intensity, and I can't help but allow a couple of rogue tears to leak from my eyes. "You gave me a chance when I was lost… you befriended me, Nikki."

"Ann-Marie," she whispers, her lips turning from a nervous frown to a relieved smile, "Nikki Ann-Marie. That's my full name, Mike." The blue-haired Barista gazes at me with wanting eyes, "Would it be okay if I gave you another hug?"

I couldn't possibly say no even if I wanted to at this point. I feel as though my heart is lighter for the first time in months. To think that there really are some good honest people in the world. None of us are perfect, and I'll openly admit I'm flawed – Chaotic Good in light of my recent exploits, but Nikki? She's such a shy, scared young woman, and that didn't stop her from trying to see the best in me. I'm truly unable to express how grateful I am.

"Come over here," I open my arms wide and nod approvingly, "I think after tonight we both need a hug."

It takes but a moment for Nikki to shuffle across and throw her arms around me. Snuggling close for my warmth, treasuring me as if I'm a plush doll, she rests her head against my chest and relaxes yet again. There's silence, at least until she looks up to me with those wonderful blue eyes of hers. "…I can't help how I feel about you," she utters with straightforward honestly, the tips of her fingers softly resting against my exposed chest, "If I told Audrey and Tiffany the truth they'd be pissed… but is it wrong for me to want some happiness of my own?"

I shake my head – nobody in this world is without sin. Here we're both sat, two lonely people in a big world just looking for friendship. With every meeting, our feelings are growing stronger. However, I can't bring myself to turn away, "It's no more wrong than me wanting to be close to you like this."

Miss Ann-Marie looks up to me with those oceanic eyes of her pleading again. "Then… don't make me spell it out for you... Just ki-"

"Hm- hmmmm," Nikki melts like warmed butter into the surrender of our embrace, her soft lips meeting with mine in a gentle moment of bliss. I turn over the full extent of my fragile feelings to her, giving everything I've got into this – a single powerful moment of our entwined lips. Though my mind is afloat in the heat of this event, I still faintly register the feeling of her fingertips caressing my chest with loving intentions. The feeling in itself is enough to cause a slight moan to escape from me too.

Our hands begin roaming, perhaps driven by subconscious desire to discover more of each other. The melee of our entangled lips, the exploration of our digits, and the warmth of our shared body heat, they're causing every circuit in my body to flare in excess. One of my hands, a rebel spirit in its own right, gently slinks its way down Nikki's back until finally, it finds its resting place upon her petite behind.

I squeeze her derriere softly, causing her to part her lips from mine and moan with excitement, "Feels nice," she exhales, looking to me, her cheeks burning as hot as a forest fire, "…Too bright in here…"

Nikki parts from our union for just a moment, long enough to reach across the bedside light; the sole source of illumination in the room, and flick it off.

* * *

Darkness – it ensnares my senses: however, I cannot deny my soft spot for the dark given my nocturnal nature. My ears acting as my guides now, I listen carefully to the sound of Nikki coming closer. She sprawls across me, her face close enough for me to make out her features within the blackness of the room. I feel comforted that nobody else can see us. It's our time alone, and it's a time I'm most eager to enjoy.

Nikki's hand takes one of my mine and guides it. This time however, it slinks beneath the fabric of her pyjama pants and rests upon the tender softness of her bare buttocks. My heart is thundering while my blood burns with desire. How did I not notice a moment ago that she wasn't wearing underwear?

"…I'm new to this sort of thing," she rasps in arousal at my touch, "But I'll try my best to make you feel good…."

"Likewise," I sigh with approval before my lips connect with Nikki's briefly for a second time. Once we part, I can't stop myself from slowly sliding my hand downward from her bottom, to a more delicate region. My fingers brush against her budding flower, the softness of a delicate patch of hair being enough to make my fingers tingle.

"Oh shit," Nikki cries out, "No one's ever- Don't stop…"

I feel her desire, the slickness of womanly love dampening the tips of my fingers. A suave smile curves my lips: I allow for the small embers of my long-dead confidence to ignite once again, "….Just relax… treasure the moment. I'll be good to you, Nikki."

"Uh-huh," the petite angel with blue hair writhes in response to my touch. With every gentle movement of my fingers she wriggles more and more; buries her face into my chest and lets out a low cry of approval, "…Dammit," she gaps, "I didn't…"

Swallowing hard between a little yelp of joy, the Girl Gamer continues, "….I didn't… expect it to feel so amazing…."

Blissful fires of intimate desire course through my veins: they fuel me, filling every inch of my being with renewed vigour. My suave, my confidence; everything I've so sorely missed since Kyu's departure, one by one I feel everything missing slowly coming to life. At least for this moment I'm back on form once again.

Unable to hold back her squeals of ecstatic enjoyment any longer, Nikki looks to me: her eyes flicker with the hungriest expression. I watch slowly in the darkness, my eyes finally adjusted, as she licks her lips, "…Mikey… I want you… I want you to make me feel special..."

I'm taken in another kiss, this time with the lady in complete command. My whole body burns under the intensity of it, and a low moan escapes during the flourish of our locked lips. Nikki leans forward to kiss me harder, effectively pinning me against the side of the bed. She's feasting on my lips, my taste; everything about me.

The mighty thumping of my heart rings in my ears as I deepen our 'embrace' in return to her affection. Contrary to Mark's advice earlier, things seem to be going anything but slow right now. Regardless, the usually shy girl, at least in the heat of this single instance, has become something of a goddess.

I have no way of knowing where this situation will go beyond here. I only have one thing I'm certain about. Nikki wants me – and I want Nikki. Right now our two lonely hearts have found some solace in the darkness of night, for the moment that much is enough. After all – you don't often think about tomorrow when you've spent so long feeling cold and alone.

Nikki parts from me – I watch as she licks the very taste of me from her lips and smiles warmly, "…You still wanna… stay with me tonight?"

All I can do is bring myself to nod. Nikki Ann-Marie – I'm starting to feel quite a soft spot for you in my heart.

**To be continued….**


	6. Social Problems – Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE – From this chapter onward the perspective will occasionally switch between our two protagonists, Nikki and Mike. In an instance where there is a switch, I will place the character's name at the start of their section.

Through hazy vision, I'm staring at a DVD menu screen. Chiming Japanese voices akin to those I've heard many times before in Kyu's anime shows swim around in my ears, acting as my wakeup call for the new day. I stir in my cocoon of thin blankets and squirm with the grace of a caterpillar.

"Can't move…." I feel something holding me in place, barring any intentions I had to escape the bed from taking place. It's right here that a handful of my memories from the night before come slamming home with the weight of a train.

I'm in Nikki's bed, she's the one holding me. No – holding me would be too liberal a word to use for this situation. She's attached to me like a limpet, her arm around my middle and one of her short legs wrapped around mine; clinging to my back with the affection that a little puppy has for her master.

Just what did we do – Oh, shit… now I remember. Another fragment of my realization engages within: it's assisted strongly by the accompanying sensation of her bare skin pressing against my back. I'm naked – and so is she, with nothing but the single large but tenuous sheet protecting the modesty of us both.

My drowsy brain is slowly catching up with the quickly increasing rate of my heartbeat. The full power of my eyesight comes into proper focus. An assortment of our clothing items lay strewn across the floor in carless disregard. Nikki's black trim bra sits beside my unbuttoned shirt – while the bottom half of her pyjamas sit on top of my trousers. I feel a rising panic taking hold of my body. Please tell me I didn't fu-

"Hey… morning," I hear Nikki sigh contentedly, her hold upon me tightening as she nuzzles against my bare back, "So… last night was… nice."

Flashbacks invade my thoughts like a reel of photographs. Our coffee flavoured kisses, the wild exploration of our hands across the fullness of each other's bare body, Nikki's rasping sighs; her shallow moans as I did things for her the likes of which I don't think she's ever experienced before and lastly – my touch upon her most delicate; special place.

I squeeze my hand tight at the memory and breathe a mental sigh of relief. Thank goodness… I didn't take things all the way with her. It was an extremely close call nonetheless, but I think a few well-timed moments of mutual 'stimulation' prevented things from reaching the point of no return. The way things went makes thank my lucky stars a second time. It wasn't like my staying here was planned, and if things had gone the whole distance I wouldn't have had any protection to use.

I'm content in knowing the metaphorical band that was myself and Nikki didn't reach something of a climactic crescendo. It's enough of a calming thought to help me relax into her embrace with a smile and enjoy her warmth. I'm getting extremely attached to this young lady – that much is a given.

"Hey," Nikki chimes again: strange, she has the slightest hint of warmth in her voice, "Did you... like it… what I did for you?"

Another slideshow of photographic flashes play out in my brain. I'm drawn back to her lips, clumsy but affectionate in their intentions as she straddled me in the dark. Not to mention the way she touched me. It was different to any of my other experiences, not furious and passionate like Audrey; nor kinky or mystifying like that one evening I shared with Kyu. Miss Ann-Marie was uncoordinated, I dare say nervous in the way she fumbled in the dark – but beyond that surface unease the way in which she gave me her heart was so pure and unclouded.

"I'm happy, very happy." There's no sense in lying about how I feel. Denial cost me everything once: I won't consciously make that mistake a second time if I have the power to avoid it. A gentle glow like a tranquil sunset glitters inside me as testament to the comfort I feel in having this petite lady of blue hair tangled up beside me.

Nikki squeezes me as if I'm her favorite plushie. It's surprising – for a young lady so little she certainly has one heck of a tight grip. "That's good… because I was worried you wouldn't think I was very good."

"No… I'm pleasantly surprised, actually." I wrestle free from our mutual entanglement in order to turn and face Nikki properly. Her scruffy mid length hair is adorable, her deep eyes of blue gazing at me in worship without her glasses to hide behind. A little smile curving my lips, I decide to continue, "I've never really… well… it's never really felt like that before."

For a moment, Nikki blushes and hides her face in my chest, "Internet blogs," she whispers with a sheepish giggle, "I learned how using internet blogs…."

I can't help but laugh softly and draw the young lady into my embrace. She's so sweet, innocent I dare say. "Don't freak over it… nothing to be ashamed of. "After all," I run my hand through Nikki's soft blue hair and smile, "I don't really have too much experience myself."

"You're kidding!" The volume of that declaration is enough to make me flinch. Nikki stares at me, her two blue sapphires connecting with my softly glowing emeralds, "But… It was so…. There's no way you haven't-"

"Hear me out," I give my coolest smile to calm her down, cutting her off as she prepares to erupt in surprise a second time, "I can't say I've got too much going for me when it comes to relationship situations. Well," I pause in reflection, "I've had my share of problems these last few months… some pretty big relationship problems."

"I see," Nikki wriggles closer, her expression seeming to beam with contentedness as she melts into our hug, "I don't care about your past… so long as you accept me."

Those words send a pang of rebellious emotion surging through me – they sound like words spoken because of some kind of deep-rooted belief. Has Nikki had a hard time in the past? I can't help but wonder. I've only been able to think about how sweet she is during the time we've spent together.

"….Of course I accept you, Nikki… Why wouldn't I?" My thoughts flood with the passing faces of the many different people I've crossed paths with since the new year. Twenty-Fifteen really has been quite the turning point for me so far. "God knows… I'm far from perfect myself. Of course I accept you as you are."

Miss Ann-Marie clings to me, literally clings to me for dear life and squeezes against my bare body: it's almost as if she's drinking up the warmth my bare-skinned comfort provides. "…I hope you mean it…"

"Of course I mea-"

* **Thump thump thump!***

A loud knocking against the door pulls me away from my musings. I look toward Nikki in confusion and tilt my head sideways, "You expecting somebody?"

"Oh no!" Her eyes bolt wide open. In a single sweeping movement, she throws the covers off us both and begins a frantic crawling across the mattress. She looks panicked beyond anything I've ever seen, "Tiffany! I'm supposed to go for coffee with her today!"

My heart tightens in my chest and I feel as though the air isn't reaching my lungs, "Tiffany," I wheeze, "She's he-"

I'm slapped in the face with my boxers and shirt. Was it necessary to throw them at me? "Quick… put on some clothes and hide," the blue haired girl instructs me with horror lacing her usually disinterested expression. She gestures toward the vast space underneath her bed, "She won't find you under there!"

"You can't be serious…." I utter in frustration as I swiftly throw on my shirt and cover my modesty. Hiding under the bed is something you do in one of those corny slasher flicks. She can't expect me to-

"….If she sees you we're both in trouble," Nikki puts on her glasses and slides a fresh pair of tight white panties over her petite bottom, "…It won't take long…. I'll try sending her away until a little later." This is the fastest I've seen her move before. She throws on a sweater and some shorts and toddles into the hall.

I'm left alone, barely dressed and with mere seconds until my cover is blown. "Need to do something… Think, Mike... think!"

I've got no choice but to scoop up the rest of my clothes; my jeans, shoes and socks – and kick them under the bed. From the hall, I can hear the apartment door swinging open.

"Hey Nikki," Tiffany's cheery voice, something I once found very sweet and endearing, sends a cold shiver down my spine, "You ready to go? I have something to tell you… so cool!"

That's it – I'm out of time. Beneath the bed and into the infernal blackness I go. I need to try looking on the bright side here. It's the underneath of a girl's bed – so it can't be that bad, right?

* * *

Oh the irony – I find myself squashed into a ball, pressed up against the back wall between my clothes and lord only knows what else is buried down here. I breathe a quiet sigh and roll my eyes. To the left of me there's a stack of dusty old comics and a discarded purple vibrator. This isn't how I imagined I would spend my morning. It's feels as though this place is some kind of graveyard for long forgotten objects of a past era. I don't dare think what else I might find if I took a proper look around.

From my hiding place beneath the bed, I watch two pairs of feet, one bouncy and energetic in little brown shoes, the other bare-footed and lazy, enter the room.

"I'm sorry I turned up early," Tiffany is cheerful like always as she sits herself down on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. I keep my eyes transfixed on her dangling feet. Those cute little brown shoes with the red ribbons, she always wore those when we went out for coff- What am I thinking? Here I'm crunched underneath a girl's bed, after spending the night at her place, and my ex is in the same fucking room.

"It's fine… it's fine." It seems as though Nikki has perched herself on the foot of the bed. "But you kind of caught me at a bed time. I need a shower… I feel gross…."

"Hey, are you alright?" Tiffany asks my new flame. I can only cringe as she shuffles across the bed bit by bit, making it creak as she does so. This thing doesn't seem as sturdy as it first looked. All I can do is hope it doesn't collapse with me down here.

"You seem a little flustered. Nothing's bothering you… is it?" The two girls are sat side by side now. Their feet are testament to that. Damn this situation is so nerve wracking. If my heartbeat picks up much more I think I might have a cardiac episode.

Nikki shuffles away from the cheerleader a couple of inches. For a moment there's silence, "….I'm fine Tiffany. I stayed up really late last night… that's all."

"What's that?" Tiffany closes the distance between them for some reason. I'm still limited as to what I can see at the moment. "Your neck," I hear the blonde gasp, "Is that a love bite on your neck? Do I see a hicky, Ann-Marie?"

Oh no, fucking hell. I totally forgot about that. Last night I- Shit… Nikki must've been so flustered that hiding it totally slipped her mind.

Tiffany is practically sat on Nikki's lap with a little flurry of teasing giggles. "I smell cologne on you, too. Did you see a guy last night Nikki? Did you go on a date?"

The girl gamer is silent, so silent she's scaring me. The tension in the room, even with Tiffany's playful flare, it's so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The little red organ in my chest is thumping so hard, so violently hard that I'm beginning to feel the slightest hint of discomfort.

"It wasn't like that," Nikki stammers in defence and awkwardly crosses her legs. I don't need to see her whole body to get the picture of just how stressed out she is, "We had coffee together… he's a nice guy… he even likes video games!"

Nice save, Nikki. Here's hoping that's enough to throw Miss Maye off track. This is a very dangerous line of conversation to indulge in right now. My biggest fear is that this news gets back to Audrey. If it does then we're both truly fucked. Man, I feel like some kind of bandit on the run in the wilderness.

"Oh, I don't know if I believe you." Shit, Tiffany isn't buying it. I can only imagine what's going through her head with those playful little chuckles she keeps sprinkling, "Tell me! What's he like? Where did you meet him? Is he nice to you? I hope he's been nice to you…."

"He's… he's…." My heart sinks as Nikki locks up. Please, please don't drop the ball. If you crack and tell her the truth, we're both deader than the Dodo. "…He works at a bar not too far from Nutmeg. We have a lot in common, I think…. We're both shy, we like gaming, and he's artistic… just like me…."

My cheeks heat up a little. Apart from the nervous pauses, Nikki sounded so heartfelt talking about me to Tiffany like that. There's no denying she holds me in pretty high regard. In fact, the magnitude of such a compliment serves to relax me like a soothing musical melody. I exhale my stress silently and my tense muscles loosen. I don't feel like a cat with its hair raised anymore.

"Awwwwww," Tiffany squeals cheerfully, "That's so cute! I have to know more! C'mon! How long have we been friends?"

"Since I turned fifteen." Now there's a surprise. I didn't expect these two ladies would've known each other so long. After all, they don't exactly seem like peas in a pod. Tiffany is bright and bubbly and at a glance, Nikki is very subdued and distant.

"Exactly," there's a certain cheerfulness in Tiffany's voice that's powerful enough to put a smile on even my face. "So," she continues with equal vigour, "Tell me the story. I need to be sure any guy you're dating is taking care of you."

If the cheerleader knew the truth she'd likely spill over like an erupting volcano. Oh, hey Tiffany. I spent last night in your best friend's bed even though you and I only broke up a couple of months back. Despite my honest intentions, we ended up spending the whole night locked in a melee of intense foreplay. Yeah, she'd kill me stone dead….

"He isn't like most people… he isn't some jerk who makes fun of my hobbies. I get the feeling he's misunderstood."

Strange, even though Nikki doesn't talk much it seems as though she's very good at painting pictures of other people's personalities. I can't stress enough how much more curious I become about this blue haired girl with every meeting we share. She thinks I'm misunderstood, huh? Well, I can't say I disagree with Miss Ann-Marie on that one. Despite my best intentions, I've been far from perfect. I didn't mean to hurt those people closest to me. However, I ended up doing just that. It isn't my proudest moment, but to say I did it with deliberate intent couldn't be further from the truth.

* * *

**Nikki**

This is too stressful. If Tiffany works out he's here I'm in so much trouble. There's no way she's going to take seeing Mike very well. Unlike Audrey, she was really hurt when they broke up. I don't like trying to throw her out like this, but it's the best thing I can do for now.

I glance at my cheerleader friend – god do I envy her. She looks beautiful and tidy as always, her shirt neatly buttoned and her skirt pristine and flawless. How did I end up finding a friend so pretty? I'm lucky, really lucky to have her. Makes me feel kinda shitty that I'm so attached to her ex. Still, I can't help myself. I usually wouldn't give most guys with a track record the light of day, let alone one that was so involved with my friends. Yet… I feel like both Tiff and Audrey have the wrong impression.

I've often been told I'm quick to judge. Yeah, it's a force of habit. This time? I want to give someone a fair shot, especially since he's been so kind to me. He accepts me for who I am. Gosh, that makes me feel good.

"Hey, you're blushing! Look at you; you're bright as velvet, Nikki." Tiffany's words put me on the defensive. Ah, shit... I'm letting my feelings show again. You have to lock it down, Nikki… lock it down. I'm trying my best to say something back to her, but instead I shy away.

"Hey… shut up, Tiffany…. You're embarrassing me." God, I hate it when she does this. I know you mean well, but damn. I feel like that one cutesy heroine in my video games that gets all the attention she doesn't want.

"Ohhhh, it's okay! Let me give you a hug!"

The warm feeling of sharing a cuddle is kinda nice. Now, I can finally say I've shared that sensation with a guy as well. A cuddle with Tiffany? It's a little different. Yeah, it takes me back to my days in high school. She spent so much time with me in the library between her sports clubs. I hid away behind my collection of books, especially since those jock assholes used to bully me all the time.

Tiffany though? She didn't care the tiniest bit about my looks. I was the shy girl with the greasy hair and the small boobs. Never stopped her from hanging around with me though. My first friend – that was until Audrey gravitated toward her a little while before they graduated. Before that, it used to be the two of us. She'd come sit in the library a couple of days of the week, I'd help her with her English homework and she would always insist on dyeing my hair different colors.

Blue – in the end, right before her graduation day, I finally settled on the same color of blue I still wear today. Just the memories of her looking out for me in school are enough to make me feel less shitty. So, I relax into her hug, "You're mean when you pick on me…." Yet I wouldn't want to change her for anything. Tiffany Maye - you were my first friend, my best friend.

"I do it because you're so cute with that grumpy frown of yours," Tiffany pats me on the head and jumps up from her spot beside me, "If you want to shower first I could swing by again in an hour. But if I do you have to promise you'll tell me more about this mystery guy when we hit Nutmeg!"

I'm staring into my lap. Wow, I don't know what to say again. Can I really tell her the truth? No, of course I can't. What can I do, then? Wow, this is just as difficult as that level of Neon God's I played where Setsuna finds out she has the power of the Neon Marking. She has to choose between her heart and her destiny. Best visual novel ever – most ironic comparison to real life I've seen.

"I'll think about it," as good an excuse, I can muster right now. I have between now and her coming back to think of something to throw off the conversation. Shit… the more I look at this whole thing with Mike, the more I'm worried she's going to hate me if she find-

"That's good enough," with a cheerful smile Tiffany spins on her heels and bounces toward my bedroom door with that usual energetic spring in her step. Man, you always look so perfect, "Later tater!"

The door swings shut – Mike and I are alone again. I slump against the bed with a heavy sigh. There's a little layer of sweat across my forehead. I hope I never have to do that again. I tap the side of the bed to signal my blond crush, "Hey… you can come out now…."

"Oh thank Christ for that… it's dusty under here."

His bleached head of hair pops out first. It's funny, kind of like one of the manga books I read the other day. I sit down with an amused smirk and watch as the rest of Mike's good looking self comes crawling out from underneath the bed like a wriggling caterpillar. In the middle of the floor, he sprawls, gasping for breath. "Now I'm not claustrophobic or anything… but what the heck, Nikki? You can hardly breathe under there."

"Hey," I stutter with a blush, he looks good with that open shirt of his, "It was either that or getting cau-"

The apartment door squeaks open again. I freeze like a statue and stare down at my two shaking hands. Oh no, please don't let this be happening.

"Hey, One second, okay? I left my phone on your bed, totally silly of me!" Never before has the sound of Tiffany's voice made me feel so scared in my life. I'm trapped and helpless, about to face a boss character at level one with nothing but my starting equipment. This is a bad dream – please let me wake up.

Every footstep she's making toward my bedroom door echoes inside my head in slow motion. I'm swinging my magical katana at a giant demon, casting my buffs in a scripted battle I have absolutely no hope of winning. Tiffany is getting closer and closer, while my character's health is dropping quicker by the second. Lady Sapphire, my swordswoman, is on the verge of meeting the dreaded G _ame Over_ screen.

Trapped halfway between deranged fantasies and terrifying reality, I stare toward Mike with that same agitated fear in my eyes. He flickers between a half-naked guy on my bedroom floor and a trusty supporting Rogue character. Either way, he's down and out, staring back at me with his green leer spelling out a message of doom for us both. There's no escape for either one of us.

"What in the world? Nikki, why?" Tiffany is in my doorway, her mouth agape, and both hands clenching her chest as if her heart has shattered like glass.

I feel shitty, like the shittiest person to have ever existed. Mike is staring at her too; I see it as one of my eyes darts between him and my best friend. He looks bewildered, while she looks heartbroken. I don't need any relationship experience to see just how torn up she feels inside.

I take her phone into one of my sweaty palms and reach out to present it, my entire body shaking. My blue eyes, sore and shameful, can't move an inch from the sight of her devastation. "I'm sorry..."

Tiffany is walking toward me, one slow, painful, agonizing footstep at a time, her eyes clouded in a way I've never seen in over three years of knowing her. Shiny teardrops leak down her freckled cheeks. When she takes the phone, I'm stunned. She smiles at me; she's smiling at me like a rainbow in Spring. Her arms coil around my middle so tightly I'm scared she's going to squash me.

"It's okay… I _know_ this can't be your fault, Nikki…." Letting me go, she looks to Mike. Her expression changes in an instant. I'm terrified even more by what I'm seeing now. Her smile is gone, dead and buried as my Swordswoman.

The mighty kraken with pigtails stares down the suave rogue. He's instantly dead, deceased before he can even launch an attack or try to escape. Tiffany stops and kneels at his side – both of them have their eyes fixated upon one another. Blue sparks furiously against the color green. The look of passive aggression Tiff's sporting against him, my thoughts are stuffed with the terrible fear that she's going to hurt him or something.

Mike looks back at her but he isn't saying a single word. I can see the color slowly draining from his face. It's as though he's been reduced from the most powerful swashbuckling rebel in the land to a lowly dungeon goblin. Tiff places a hand upon his shoulder. I see him wince as she grips him tight, the frown curving her lips becoming so dark. This is nothing like an Audrey outburst. It's calculated, I dare say focused.

"Me and you… tonight after nine. Meet me at the bar across town... you know which one... the one we used to drink at together." Her gaze slices into him like daggers, "If you don't turn up I'll come to your apartment and drag you there myself."

Warning delivered, Tiffany relinquishes her grip on Mike's shoulder and looks to me with solemn regret in her eyes. "Don't you worry, Nikki. I'll set this scumbag straight before he hurts you."

Tiffany leaves with a slam of the door and both of us are left silent and broken. Mike seems detached, so distant that he's staring straight through me as if I'm not even there.

"Mike?" I need to bring him back into my little world. "Say something…."

"I think I should go home." His voice is small and monotone, as robotic as an anime character from a bad dub. He gets dressed quick and makes a break for my bedroom door, his expressionless face seemingly a million miles away from me. I feel alone again. Last night and earlier this morning I was so happy, and now I'm empty again.

Before leaving my room, the blond looks back to me once more, if only for a second, and gives me a saddened smile, "We had fun, didn't we?"

After fastening the last button on his shirt, he leaves me all alone in my room – my own little land of loneliness. Once the hallway door squeaks open and thuds shut again I know I'm half a world away from the people that care about me. I can't stop staring at the television screen, the same anime opening sequence repeating over and over in a loop.

"I only wanted to feel happy for a change."

I feel my eyes welling up. No... please don't let me cry. No, Nikki... don't let yourself-

It's no use. The water of my tears is leaking down my face, pattering softly against the exposed skin of my legs.

"Game over..."

**To be continued….**

* * *


	7. Social Problems – Part VII

The stillness of the apartment, the ticking of the clock, the deafening silence of all that surrounds me – the hour of my judgement is closer than I'd like it to be. I was a fool to believe I'd catch a break after all I've put people through. I'm hardly surprised that Tiffany has it in for me, I can't say I blame her. I smashed her heart to pieces only to turn my back on that same friend of hers that I promised my affections. Now, I find out that all three of the girls I've spent time with are connected at the hip. Is this irony, or just another run of my insanely bad luck? Either way, I'm far beyond the point of turning away.

My reflection stares back in the mirror – dark circles are starting to form around my faded eyes of green. It's getting harder to sleep these days, something I've been becoming increasingly more aware of as time goes on. My heartbeat is powerful as thunder right now. The sheer thought of what Tiffany might say to me is unnerving beyond anything I've dealt with recently. I've never seen that look in her eyes before, it was concentrated, hateful; and it was aimed at me without a shred of regret… she despises me.

Well, at the very most I think I should dress stylishly for whatever events tonight will bring. Here I stand in the reflective glass, the sight of my muscular arms and tastefully rippled chest at least providing me with some comfort. It's much needed proof that despite looking a little rough around the edges, I still have my fitness and my physique. On the other hand, maybe I'm just trying to find positives to distract me from the inevitable?

"Okay… time to get dressed…."

I reach back and grab a couple of shirts from the bed. A patterned blue shirt with an outline of lotus flowers, or a simple black number with an extra little pocket on the front? I glance between each one in the mirror before sighing. It doesn't matter really, not for what I'm about to experience an- No… wait- It does matter. It matters because I need to show some fucking pride. I'm a Winters, and true, this isn't my greatest moment, but I should at least face the punishment of my actions with a shred of dignity. After all, I'm sure that's what my uncle would say to me if I were still living back home.

"That's exactly what you'd be telling me, Uncle James." I can't deny it – no way in hell can I try and pretend that wouldn't be his response. He'd say something along the lines of: 'You come from long line of proud men and women... show a little pride.'

I can't help but smile faintly at the thought of my family. I think I'll go for the blue shirt with the Lotus print. It seems like less of a hostile choice of color for what will no doubt be a tense evening. After sliding the garment on one thing in particular holds my attention.

"It's way too quiet in here." Reaching over to the retro styled black stereo across from my mirror, I flick the power and cycle through my songs. The clicking of the 'cycle' button prompts me until I'm able to settle on a track. "Yeah, this one certainly fits the mood…."

Melodic chimes fused seamlessly with the soothing twangs of the guitar, I feel myself relaxing more already. I bob my head to the lyrics softly, allowing myself to look back to the mirror as I reach for my trousers and slide them up my legs.

' _We express the same things but with different words. We acknowledge the same curve others might have heard. Just like the last line you draw to remind of past-time… it's a fast winded feeling of freedom to be recognized.'_

The rhythmic bass of the track thumps with vigour through the apartment, the intensity of it flaring my soul and reminding me that now, even in a time of most dire need, I've still got my head above water. How much longer, I don't know, but for now I can't walk away. Surely, I owe Tiffany that much after the months we spent together. I reach back for a spherical bottle and spray my body with a cooling mist of cologne, not relenting from the whims of the music as it calms my mind.

Next is my hair – I might as well go all the way in looking good, regardless of the reason for this meeting. I sift through the ragtag assortment of haircare products on the table beside my closet, looking for the best one for the job. "Spray? Nope… cream… too much…. Ah, there's the gel."

I take a glob of the sticky substance, work it into my palm and prepare, "Pushed back or to the side?"

Dammit, now I sound like Kyanna when she gives me my fortnightly styling session. I'm putting way too much thought into this whole thing. No, that's it, no more bullshit. I sleek my hair to the side, check it over in the mirror, examining its soft shimmer against the dim lights, and give myself a nod to confirm. "It'll do for tonight, I'm sure."

' _I wrestle myself as I walk along the weary-motely… watching, I find myself staring. I'm building an empire while these thoughts of my desire take me higher.'_

I sigh and shake my head. Yeah, those lyrics certainly cut deep right now, "Maybe listening to Ghost K wasn't a good idea after all…" With a frustrated shrug, I turn to the stereo and flick over the song.

' _You lied to me, all those times I said that I love you… you lied to me! Yes, I tried yes I tried. Even though I said I'd die for you… you lied to me… yes I cried, yes I cried. Return of the Ma-'_

"Oh for fuck sakes… forget this thing!" I stab the damnable machine with my finger in a most desperate attempt to silence it. I'm left with the stillness of the apartment as my companion, something I don't mind when I think back to those last two songs. Well, it's about time I head out… now or never.

A glance down at my watch gives me all the motivation I need, "It's past eight already…." Tiffany's words from this morning still ring in my head. Yes, she warned that if I didn't arrive on time she'd come down here and drag me out herself. Regardless, I think once last look in the mirror is in order.

I'm dressed to kill, or something along those lines. Why I'm making so much effort is beyond me here, but still, this is Miss Maye I'm meeting. Not only that – I think a good impression is something I dearly need to make right now. I doubt it'll save me, but I'll try regardless. My creative choice of shirt adds to the simple yet sharp color provided by my trousers, while my hair sits neatly to add its brighter whitish-blond flare to my darker choices of attire. All I need to do now is pop a couple of buttons on this shirt and put on my shoes and I'll be ready to go.

However, as I arrive in the living room I feel my stomach twitch. That sickening feeling, the one like butterflies but of a horrible intensity, it's swirling around inside me, causing a sickening pool of nausea to rise from the pit of my being.

Once I've thrown on my shoes, I sweep my wallet from the kitchen counter and navigate around the lopsided furniture, the chairs, the couch; the coffee table, until I'm standing face to face with my door.

"Showtime…."

* * *

I step inside from the cold with a spring in my step. Warmth envelops me, working in with the familiar sight of my usual drinking establishment to calm my nerves the tiniest bit. Might as well drink up the atmosphere, the slick hardwood floors, the polished bar with its oaken finish and that snazzy collection of imported wines on the rack behind; the little barrel tables in the corner with plush booths in the centre of the room – man, at least Tiffany was kind enough to arrange this meeting on neutral ground.

Speaking of the blonde-haired woman, I look around, "Just where in the heck is she?"

The face of my watch reveals that the time is past nine, twenty minutes past, in fact. There's a couple of blonde girls in here, one sitting beside the jukebox with a trendy looking guy friend, and another just a little ways from me – sat tall with a lady companion of bright purple hair slouching beside her.

"Maybe she isn't coming after a-"

The world moves in a blur. With no warning my hand is clasped tight and I'm pulled into a booth. By the time my senses correct and I realize where I am again, a pair of piercing eyes of deepest blue stare into the depths of my soul. No smile accompanies them, in fact, they're vicious as ever. "You're hard to miss when you dress so snappy. This isn't a date…."

Stern words from a voice I once found so pleasant, affectionate even, "Tiffany," I sigh, "Sorry, I didn't see you over here."

"Figures," she frowns at me most aloofly as those thin fingers of hers clasp around her glass in what I can only assume is frustration. "Go get a drink if you want one… we need to talk."

Between the nervousness, I take a moment to absorb her appearance for the evening. She's crisp and well presented as always, an unbuttoned cream cardigan covering her shoulders with a plain, pristinely buttoned shirt underneath. Her blonde locks rest in their usual form of playfully majestic pigtails. A slightly more intuitive glance reveals her cheeks, given the slightest polish with foundation to bring a dash of color to her slightly pale, softly freckled cheeks, not to mention their-

"Hey… don't gawk at me. Please, just go to the bar if you need a drink. Men, I swear…."

I'm cut off far before I can finish. Man, Tiffany Maye, you are certainly not playing around tonight, are you? She's frowning at me most grumpily indeed, that Lemon Drop cocktail in her hand looking as though it might be thrown in my face if I question her too much.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I waste no time in jumping up from my seat in pursuit of a beverage of my own.

"Fine," another haughty little response is the best I get. She's looking down at her phone, apparently disinterested in me all over again, tapping against the screen with her fingertips. "Hurry back."

Wow… is this the same girl I dated for a little over two months? The transformation here is jarring as hell! The hostility, the tension, it's so thick I could cut through it with a knife. This behavior right here, it's far from Audrey level hostility. No, it's worse. Miss Belrose went on spiralling violent outbursts, but when she calmed down again she was usually too tired to carry on fighting. This aggression I sense right here – it's focused, concentrated; slow burning even… it unnerves more than anything Audrey could pull.

I waste no time in securing my drink of choice. A Jameson whiskey – sharp, intense; backed with enough soothing flavor to calm even nerves most harshly frayed. Once I sit back down, I'm greeted with a pair of sharpened daggers for eyes. Dear God… when you're pissed off Tiffany you can send shivers down my back.

The cheerleader takes an elegant little sip of her drink, crosses one leg over the other, and leans just the slightest bit closer, her fingers releasing her glass so she can tap rhythmically against the table. "I'll be blunt about this," she begins sternly, her voice becoming honed with zero tolerance, "What in the heck were you doing in Nikki's house? And please… a little honesty today… you're all too good at lying to a girl…."

Christ almighty… she's hitting harder than a boxer in the opening round. I slam back a stiff mouthful of my drink to calm my nerves. "Me and Nikki… well we've been spending time together these past few weeks. We're just friends… well… things are kinda-"

"Oh please… spare me, Mike. You know I'm smart enough to figure things out on my own." Tiffany cuts me off once again, this time before I'm even done explaining myself, and leans across the table, her sharpened stare tearing into me with chilling passive aggressiveness, "You want to know why I called you here? It's because the young lady you're so casually playing games with… she's my best friend, well besides Audrey… but you already knew about her, huh?"

Another blow of the sledgehammer to the wall that is my heart. I'm cracking, struggling hard to keep myself afloat amidst the poisonous precision of the cheer captain. "I'll tell you now, Playboy…. Nikki has been my bestie since highschool… and I'm _never_ letting a sleaze like you put a hand on her."

"Then again," she pauses. I can only watch as her expression drops, descends deep into a darkened cloud, "I might already be too late if what I saw this morning is anything to go by…."

In those deep blue eyes of Tiffany's, beyond the anger, past the aggression; deeper than the hostility, I think I can see a glimmer of hurt and regret. She disconnects from me entirely at this point, stares vacantly toward her drink and places a hand upon her chin.

"I hate getting angry like this, but you wouldn't care." Tiffany sips her drink through the straw and shakes her head with a despondent sigh. "It's hard to force being mad… it's so not me. But what else am I supposed to do?"

She pushes her empty glass away. She's staring at the table, her eyes glazed over. It seems like she's in deep thought about something. "I can't turn to my mom for advice, and the guy I _thought_ I could trust was having sex with one of my closest friends."

My heart tightens in my chest. No matter how much I'm in the wrong it still hurts to hear my failings thrown back in my face like that, "I'm… I'm sorry…. I'm sure Audrey told you by now… how it all played out was a mistake... a _huge_ misundersta-"

"Stop it," Tiffany bites her lip, throws her head up, her expression powerful enough to freeze me solid. Her eyes look damp, I can see the tears welling, "Do you think that makes things any easier? It still doesn't excuse everything else you did, Mike!"

Her delicate hand balls into a fist. Tiffany Maye, one of the most beautiful girls I've had the pleasure to meet, is on the verge of crumbling. "You threw me away like I was unwanted," the tears are streaming freely from her sky blue eyes, "What's worse… you promised Audrey the world… she PUT HER HEART IN YOUR HANDS... and you smashed it! Why did you stop calling her, hmm? _Tell me_..."

From the corner of my vision, I can see other patrons looking our way. I hear them, the whispers passing back and forth; the accusing glances, they're honed in on me as the innocent blonde pours her heart out in a torrent of sadness.

"Tiff… I can never take back how all this turned out. I know I'm in the wrong… I wasn't- I've never been strong enough to cope with the fear of making people unhappy."

I have to be honest and to the point with her, about everything. I was far from perfect in the way I handled things with both her and Audrey. Truly, deeply, I only want to make things right at this p-

"For someone who says he's scared to make people unhappy you've certainly done a fantastic job, Romeo." Her words penetrate my armor like a sharpened arrow. They're twisting me, hurting me, but I can't say I blame her. Perhaps I do deserve a taste of karma for my actions.

Tiffany is back on form; her eyes dried as she scrunches a tissue in her cardigan pocket, "I'm asking you Mike," there's an air of desperation to her voice, "Please… don't go hurting Nikki too. Behind that grouchy little shell of hers, she's so fragile and naive. I don't want to see her in pain again."

Perhaps it isn't my place to ask, but something got my attention, "Again? You mean that-"

She looks at me seriously, rips her glance away from mine for a moment, and looks hesitant. For the longest time my ex keeps on staring at the wall to the side of us, almost as if it's providing some kind of answer. It takes a while, and I hate the silence, but finally, she looks back to me, her fingers interlocked tightly, "She was… never the popular person in school. People always used to- They bullied her all the time. Girls in my class pushed her around every chance they got… they used to steal her book bag and throw it in the trash, stole her money, you name it…"

"Fucking hell…." I can't help but wince slightly. If Nikki really did go through so much shit back then – yeah… now I can see exactly why Tiffany is being so protective of her.

I get the impression from the look on her face that she's still in deep thought about the whole thing, too. "She was the shy girl with the 'unusual' hobbies. Not to mention she had the unmanageable hair… and a small chest… add glasses to that and she was everyone's favourite target…."

Tiff finally snaps back from her recollection, her expression seeming a little more attentive. Her eyes are pleading with mine "I'm asking you Mike… from the bottom of my heart, and I know it's wrong of me to pull this on you, but I don't have a choice…."

"Tiffany," I reach out, offering my hand to her. The greeting of warmth shocks me in return. She has my hand clasped in hers; she isn't letting it go, "Tell me what you want."

"God, I'll never forgive myself for the way I'm about to do this, but," the cheerleader places her other hand upon my cheek, caressing me with the gentle tips of her fingers, as she pours out her soul through her transfixing eyes of blue.

"If you truly cared for me… if there was a part of you that ever loved me, Mike Winters… I want you to stop seeing Nikki. Just... delete her number and go. I couldn't bare seeing her suffer. Please… walk away and find another girl. Lord knows, it wouldn't be difficult for a guy like you."

My blood is running colder; I feel my every heartbeat thumping inside as the gravity of such a request sinks into my mind. "You want me to stop seeing Nikki? But... what about-"

"I'm asking you as a girl trying to take care of her best friend," Tiff pulls her hand away from mine and sighs disheartened, "Think about someone but yourself… think about _her_ …."

The realization smacks me in the face as heavy as a truck. I'm dazed, absorbed, as a flood of different memories from the past months come rushing back to me. Audrey's smile amidst her sea of frowns; Kyu's playful banter and not to mention her emotional attachment to me; Tiffany's suffering at the hands of my actions. Now, there's a forth girl tied up in all of this – Nikki Ann-Marie. I've caused so much hurt already, made people writhe amidst the selfishness of my own actions. I already know I'm responsible for what happened between Miss Maye and Miss Belrose, partially accidental or not. Yet, there's now a third question in my mind I can't shift.

Did I drive Kyu away with the self-centred nature of my actions? Oh my God… Maybe I did. It's standing in front of me, the truth, illuminated in neon lights. Maybe my inability to accept how Kyu felt for me pushed her to act so aggressively. Dammit…. Markus was wrong! It wasn't as simple as me 'slipping up'… I'm fucking with these girls lives.

You know what… Tiffany is right. I've caused nothing but misery, and now maybe, just maybe, it's time I do the right thing for a change. Perhaps by cutting off from Nikki I can at least atone for some of the shit I've done wrong. I can't deny that my recent moments spent with the blue haired gamer have been very happy, all things considered. It wouldn't be honest if I said I wanted to do this, but… doing the 'right' thing doesn't always lead you to a happy ending.

I sigh in deep reflection of everything in my mind, and slowly take my phone from my pocket. Ah, the Huniebee, how this strange device has been something of a guiding light to me. How fitting that an object which symbolized the beginning of my journey will now symbolize the end. I'm pretty sure that once I delete Nikki's number from this thing it'll power off again, just as it did before.

"Okay… I'll do it." I'm reluctant, and I can't deny it. It's taking my fingers mammoth amounts of effort to drag the screensaver and bring up the 'contacts' list. Once I have Nikki highlighted I show her profile to Tiffany. My finger hovers over the 'delete' button shakily.

' _Beep!'_

A single press of the screen and Nikki's profile vanishes into nothingness as if it never existed in the first place. I flip my Huniebee over one last time to inspect it a little more privately. Indeed, just as I predicted, the screen flickers for a moment, and dies, becoming black and empty. There's a pain in my chest, a sadness at the thought of my ties with my newfound friend, and I dare say crush, being cut, but it's for the best. I've already caused too much damage.

"Thank you, Mikey." Tiffany is nodding approvingly, a thin smile curving her lips, "I promise," she continues, "She'll be fine…. Audrey and I will take care of her."

Strange, I feel no sense of accomplishment or closure at the end of all this. There's only a dull writhing, a void that remains incomplete and achy. I can't quite put my finger on it, but even now there's nothing here to make me feel any happier. I guess I'm just feeling the sting of payback for the harshness of my actions – and fuck me does it feel bitter. Well, that's it now, there's practically no way back for me. My last bridge – in all of it's arcade patterned glory, has burned to ashes. Nevertheless, I did the right thing, and that's all that matters.

With a hollow chuckle and an empty smile I look to Tiffany for a moment, at least before I slam back the rest of my drink. There's a certain factor of comfort I feel toward a good whiskey, especially right now.

"You really care about her, don't you?" It's a question I feel the need to level after doing what I just did. Tiff gives me a slightly more upbeat, but still generally cautious smile.

"Nikki and Audrey have stuck by me through thick and thin. I'd do anything to protect them..."

A truly dedicated friend, I have to give Tiffany that much as she sits here and now tries to force these desperate attempts at a conversation my way. Yeah, it was silly of me to ask, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. With one final nod of acknowledgement to my ex, I begin shuffling out of my booth seat.

"I think it's about time I take my leave now."

For a moment, I'm not given the luxury of a response. Once again, Tiffany looks detached and distant, perhaps lost in her memories even. Eventually though I'm granted a final nod in tow with the saddest little smile, "….Take care… and Mike… I'm grateful to see you respect Nikki…."

I'm about ready to get out of here. If I stay I'll just sit around in awkward silence surrounded by all of these people, and yet detached from one of the ladies I once felt so much for, it won't do me any good.

"It's a shame you couldn't do the same for me…."

Hold on, did Tiffany just say something? I could've sworn she did. "Huh? I missed that."

However, the pigtailed blonde shakes her head gently from side to side, closing her eyes, I imagine it's to immerse herself in the freedom of her thoughts once more. "Oh… I didn't say a word. Have a safe journey home…."

Just like that, past the last few patrons barring my way, and I'm outside in the welcoming glimmer of the evening moon. Yet even such a sight, one I would class as a much welcomed treat, seems to be a lot more unhappy than usual. I begin my walk home, and all the way back I can't help but stare at the white 'guardian' of sorts as it sits peacefully in the sky.

My fist clenches. It feels impossible to get the cute girl gamer out of my head. "I didn't want it to come to this, Nikki. Yet I'm glad I was able to get to know you, even for a little while."

The rest of my walk home is a bleak one, a discomforting trek filled with far too many rogue thoughts and rebellious memories. Unable to straighten my head, I slump on a bench at the roadside, my eyes gravitating toward the moon once again. Holy shit, do I need some guidance right now.

"….Weird. I'd do anything to play House of Zombies with _her_ right now…."

Yeah, doing the 'right thing' feels very shitty indeed. My only hope at the end of all this, is that Nikki continues to cope just fine without me…. She'll be fine, right?

Yet at the same time I can't stop myself from worrying. My regular phone is in my hand again. I'm punching the buttons, uncaring toward the bigger picture right now. All I really want is to go somewhere else

The dial tone chimes in my ear. It feels like I'm waiting for the longest time for somebody to pick up. Seconds crawl by; their sluggishness feeling brutal. "Hello! Glenberry Taxi's – home of the Speedy Cab. How can I help you?"

"Yeah," I look toward the signposting just a short ways across the street from me. "I'm a regular customer… Mike Winters. I need a taxi from West Avenue please… as soon as you can if you have a driver available."

The audible clacking of a keyboard rings in my ears for a moment. I can only assume the girl in the office is punching in my details. "We should have somebody free in around fifteen minutes. Where are you going, sir?"

There's only one place I want to go right now – a venue of calmness and tranquillity where I can collect my thoughts. "I'd like to head to the mall please, the front entrance."

"Your car has been booked, Mister Winters. Have yourself a lovely evening."

The line goes dead – while I bring my eyes aimlessly at the screen. "Luis' Bar, here I come."

Luis is a friend of my uncle, the closest thing to support I'll get outside of my usual social circle. I've no doubt that he'll stay open a little late for me. After all, he and my family go way back to before I was even born. The irony burns though, it sears me, because here I find myself, down on my luck, and I'm drinking again….

* * *

**Nikki**

Eight in the morning, damn I should have stayed asleep a little longer, especially since I have work this afternoon. I need to start my newest game though. It isn't just gaming, either… I'm worried about how things went with Tiffany and Mike yesterday. They're both my friends… I care about them, and to see things turn out like that… it was pretty lame.

With a yawn, I crawl from my bedsheets and slump on the floor in a heap, batting around with my hand aimlessly until it meets with the controller for my game console. A press of the power button and I'm thrown into the action, my squinting, tired eyes trying their very best to focus on the screen.

' _Press start to begin.'_

There's so many characters to choose from in the console version of Neon Gods… wow. The customization options are pretty swag too. Modern magic spells, melee weapons, spirit power upgrades; accessories – this is going to be awesome. Now I need to pick my character for this first act of the story.

A budding rogue with high skills in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat, prefers to work alone but will sometimes team up with others if they feel a strong bond with them. The default class is male, and the _charisma_ stat is through the roof, making it very easy for them to win the heart of the oppisate gender. Heh heh… this guy reminds me a little of Mike. Well… I suppose what he doesn't know wont hurt.

_'rogue selected!'_

"Now to customize you a little bit…."

We'll start by changing that default brown hair to a blond. No, that shade's too dark, I'll make it a whitish blond instead. Next, to change those clothes. Hoods, hats, scarfs, here we go… cloaks and jackets! Oh yeah… you would look really nice in a long black trench coat… Next we'll tone up those muscles ever so slightly… make your eyes green, and last of all, I need to enter your name.

' _Mike.'_

"There we go… now you're looking _good_."

My cheeks feel warm just thinking about you. This is so silly… what's the matter with me? I barely know you and you make me feel so… nice. With a press of the 'start' button, the screen goes black for a moment. A digitized dragon roars, taking the form of a snappy loading screen while a neat rock track plays away in the background.

Light, my character stands illuminated in a wide-open cityscape bathed in bright streams of Neon and LED. I'm amazed by how neat the graphics look in this instalment – all of the people look so lifelike as they bustle past my player, going about their everyday business.

"Rain… it always rains in this city. No matter the season… the busy district of Akayama is always prone to downpours."

The smoothness of my player character's spoken lines cause a shudder inside me. He sounds so smooth, so handsome, almost like y-

_'It's OVER NINE-THOUSAND!"_

My immersion is pulled from under me. I find myself ejected from the game at the hands of my phone. Damn it... I always seem to get a text at the worst possible time. Well, I might as well check and see who it is.

_'Paused.'_

I'm free to check the outside world with my character frozen in the protective hold of the screen. Ah, the pause button, protecting my avatars from demons, witches; warlocks, evil stepmothers and all manner of foul beasts since I was a kid. Now, the biggest task I have is finding my phone in this mess of a room.

I start by tossing the contents of my computer desk. Nope, there's nothing over here but receipts for discount coffee from work. Oooo… there's the Gameland discount token I thought I lost the other week, better put that in my pocket before I misplace it again.

Oh, there it is! A small rectangular device with a gamepad shaper sticker on the back, it's screen flashing with a message alert. It was over here after all. I could've sworn I moved it after I finished eating my sundae last night. Ah well, never mind… time to check my messages.

"Huh… it's from Tiffany. Shit… I hope everything went okay yesterday." I swipe my finger across the screen. I need to know for myself what happened.

' _Hey Nikki…. I wanted to apologize for my outburst when I came over…. I was worried about you... and seeing Mike again, well, it brought back a couple of fragile feelings I'd rather forget. Sorry, I won't get all Debbie Downer on you! I got rid of Mikey for you, too…. He won't bother you anymore, I promise. You can call me a little paranoid - but I saw him yesterday like that and… I knew he was up to no good. I hope you didn't do anything too silly with him... Remember our promise in high school? I said I'd always take care of you, and no matter what I'll stick to it. I know he hurt me… but I'll never let a guy like that play with your heart. Oh, and I almost forgot… our coffee morning! How about tomorrow? Text me back, okay? Love Tiffany! x x x'_

My phone drops from my hands with a thump. I feel so heavy…. You got rid of him, Tiffany? But… you don't get it…. I liked having Mike around. I know he wasn't perfect, and I know he's done a few bad things but… I liked him for the person inside. He said he understood how I felt about my life. Been around him made me feel… it made me feel special. Now… now I might never see him again….

I haul myself onto my bed and reach for the comfort of one of my fox plushies. I squeeze it tight to my chest. It doesn't feel the same as a hug from Tiffany, and it sure doesn't feel the same as any hug I've shared with Mikey. The sound of gentle humming from the electronics inside my room is the only thing to break the horrid silence.

There's no way I'm going to let myself cry again. I promised myself after all the shit in school that I'd do my best never to cry. Twice in just two days? It's way too much.

"I'm not in school anymore…. Dammit… I can make my own decisions Tiffany…."

Droplets of water stain my carpet in darkened dots. How pathetic… I'm letting my feelings get the better of me again. I guess the game really is over after all. Well done, Nikki… you tried, but you didn't win your cute rogue.

**To be continued….**


	8. Social Problems – Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a very important scene in this chapter, and when it comes around I have a musical recommendation for all of you. The Emiya 2012 theme - when you read this line:
> 
> "That's the spirit. Stand tall… show me what you're capable of," You'll know it's time to play the song! Let us begin the next chapter!

It's been a week. Early morning, and here I am – back in Nutmeg Café again. Damn, I feel like I spend half my life in here. It's really busy today. I guess I can be thankful that I'm not the one serving these stupid customers. They're all so needy. Why can't they just take their drinks without coming back repeatedly? They say the customer is always right. Bullshit, I say the customer is extremely annoying. No, you don't need an extra creamer for your coffee, sir. Go sit down and stop bugging me. Can't you see how stressful working here is already?

I didn't want to come out at all today. I would've felt happier sat in my room, playing my games, eating a huge tub of ice cream. People surround me, and yet I couldn't feel more unhappy if I tried. My reflection against the coffee in the cup serves as a reminder of just how much sleep I haven't had these past few days. It's been more than just work bothering me lately. The truth is… I miss _him_ an awful lot. It was so much fun, just the two of us gaming together. I was looking forward to showing him the new game character I ma-

"What's wrong Nikki? You've been staring at your coffee for ten minutes now. If you don't drink up it's gonna go cold."

I look up, greeted by my dearest friend. She's wearing a cute grey hoodie over her usual shirt, skirt and stockings combination, looking darn near pristine and perfect I might add. While she smiles at me like the rising sun, the most I can force is a shrug. "I'm fine Tiffany... you can stop worrying."

I lean in, mostly so my manager can't hear from her place behind the counter. Man, talk about the disadvantages of going for a coffee at the same place you work, "My shifts have been too long, lately…. I'm feeling really tired."

I crack a yawn; an over exaggerated one at that. Here's hoping she buys it. I don't think I have the enthusiasm to explain how I really feel right now. It's a big can of worms I'd rather not open.

"I get the feeling there's a little more to it than that." My cheerleader companion takes a majestic sip of her tea and puts the dainty saucer down with a concerned frown. "You know you can talk to me if there's something on your mind. Haven't I always taken care of you, Ann-Marie?"

I shudder at her affectionate nickname: I know you like it, but do you really need to mention it all of the time? What's worse is that you aren't buying my excuse at all, are you Tiffany?

"I'm fine," my voice is just the slightest hint more assertive this time, "Look... can we please just drop it? There's nothing wrong – I'm just tired."

"Okay…" Tiffany shrinks back into her seat and stares down at her drink. Darn, perhaps I was a little too abrupt. I almost shouted and everything. I just… man this is all too complicated.

The rattling of my blonde friend's spoon against the side of her cup is practically the only thing breaking the awkward silence now. I watch her nervously out of the corner of my eye. She looks as though she's in deep thought. Yeah, she has to be. After all, she only furrows her brow like that when she's thinking.

Her blue eyes are scanning me softly, their intensity reminding me of some strange alien robot that captures humans and performs strange experiments on them. Man, I need to stop playing that new Alien Invasion game I bought the other da-

"Can I ask you something? I'll understand if you don't have an answer for me…." Your voice serves to pull me away from my gaming fantasies yet again, Tiffany. The most I can do is give a shy nod as I stare nervously at my icy cold coffee.

"If there's something on your mind… I guess I don't have a problem. What is it?" I finish my enquiry cautiously. The expression on your face is so serious it's actually a little bit scary.

"Have I been a bad friend to you?" The frown across her lips is the slightest bit grumpy, obstinate even. Wow… I don't think I've ever seen you look like this before.

"I guess not… I mean…" I freeze up. If anything, you've always been the one person I can rely on outside of my parents, Tiffany. You've always taken the time to look out for me no matter what. Still… I can't deny I'm feeling a little upset about how everything went with _him._

My eyes meet those of my cheerleader friend yet again. Two sets of blue peepers nervously glance back and forth. Man, you're squeezing that tea cup a little tightly. I can only imagine what you might be thinking right now Ti-

"I feel like I've been a little selfish….." My whole body tenses in dismay. Tiffany… did you really just say what I think you did? "I mean…. Okay… I'll just ask it straight. Why was Mike at your house the other day? What in the heck was going on?"

Terror, it wracks my body like a disease, pulsates through my blood. Her eyes are fixated on me, focused on me with such precision I feel as though I can't escape. Her blue sapphires aren't angry, no…. If anything they're a little painful, I dare say sad. It isn't the same as when I look in the mirror some mornings and feel lonely. No, this is a different type of stare entirely.

"We were… it was… I can't…." Damn, the words aren't coming. My hands shake with deep-rooted anxiety, my voice trembling with every attempt at trying to piece something together. "I wanted to…. He's not as bad a guy as you think…." It's all I can bring myself to say.

"You don't know him like I do, Ann-Marie…." Tiffany, your voice sounds so small, so distant. This isn't like you at all, "Please understand… I had to get rid of him… if I hadn't then he…"

I can only bring myself to watch in nervousness as her hands slink around the width of the teacup, "He would have done to you exactly what he did to me… promised you his friendship, told you he was falling in love with you… and thrown you away like you didn't matter….."

There's a big part of me that doesn't want to believe what I'm been told. I didn't get that impression of Mike at all. No, if anything I feel as though he's lost without anywhere to go. True, he isn't perfect, not in the slightest, but I want to believe in him. I know he treated you badly Tiffany, I get that, but I want to believe in somebody without judging for a change.

"He's not too bad…. I get this isn't my place to say anything, but I didn't get the impression he's as bad a guy as Audrey is making him out to be." My hands are trembling as I speak. Man, I haven't had such a horrible in twinge in my stomach since my school days.

Tiffany gives me a sad smile and shakes her head, "You're a sweet person when people get to know you, but you're too naive, Nikki…. After all, someone can't just change their ways overnight. I know that better than anyone."

God… I know you care, Tiff, I get that, but sometimes it still feels like you treat me as if I'm fifteen. I've grown since then, and trust me… I know just how bad some people can be. "But I didn't want you to save me this time…." It's the truth, the heartfelt truth, and I want more than anything for my blonde friend to understand that.

"You would've gotten hurt again… and I couldn't bare seeing you go through the same thing Audrey and I have." After flipping back her pigtails, she looks to me with a distant frown as if her thoughts are elsewhere.

With a sigh, Tiffany gets up from her seat and moves to sit beside me. She rests her head upon my shoulder and closes her eyes. The closeness of my dearest friend at my side is enough to make me feel at ease. The tension melts in an instant. "Remember our days in school before I graduated?" She asks me.

"Of course," Naturally, such difficult reminders of my past will never leave me, "And I'm not saying I don't appreciate you being there for me, then and now, because I do… it's just."

Tiffany moves from her place of rest upon my shoulder and reaches across for her tea. After another sip, she looks to me thoughtfully, "But they bullied you so badly…. I hated seeing you so sad all the time."

So that's what this whole thing is all about? Wow, I can't say I'm unhappy that you care so much, but at the same time, there's something I need to say, for my own sake. "I can make my own decisions… I mean, god… I have my own apartment and I hold down a job. Look… Tiff."

I smile with all the strength I have, it isn't a big smile, but just enough to convey how I feel, "Thank you." I lean in and give Miss Maye a hug, and she shares the same in return with me, huddling close for a moment without a second thought. "You haven't been a bad friend, either…. Saying something like that... making out that you _are_... it makes you sound like a dumbass…"

A little chuckle is what I'm given in return from my blonde friend. Her lips curve again, her bright smile finally back at its full splendour, "That's so like you... Just hear me out Nikki, it's all I ask…."

A nod, it's all I need to give, "Go on."

Shuffling away from me the slightest bit, the cheerleader gazes toward her lap in what I can only assume is reflection, "I'm not mad at you for caring about Mikey like you do…. I'm just a little scared for you…. I mean, I can understand he might make you feel happy, and yeah, it makes me feel a little sad given how everything turned out…. I don't regret what I did; I was only trying to keep you safe."

She doesn't need to justify herself like this. After all, I've known her long enough, "Hey… give it a rest. I'm not angry either. Whatever happens… you're always my best friend Tiffany. Audrey too I guess, but damn… she could be a little easier to deal with sometimes."

Tiff beams at me and moves to finish her cup of tea. With a little clank, the china returns to the table, "You and Audrey are a lot alike. I think it's why I get along with you both so well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I can only dare to imagine what Miss Maye might be implying here.

"In a lot of ways you're both totally different people… but that never stopped either one of you from being there for me when I needed you. If it isn't you with an ice cream sundae it's Audrey whisking me out of my dorm for a dance at Lusties. You're both great."

"Okay… okay, you can stop," I protest with a frown, "This is getting a little too sentimental for me."

Tiff giggles and her expression drops the slightest bit. It looks as though she's back to been a little more serious again. "Do you still have Mike's number? What I'm trying to say is… will you keep trying to contact him?"

I reach for my phone from the pocket of my shorts and show it to her. "I sent him a few texts this past week… but he hasn't replied to a single one of them."

"Do what you think is best." I can only imagine how hard it must be for Tiffany to say that to me. Regardless, she's still here for me. "What kind of friend would I be if I got all gnarled up over this? I'll drop you a warning though…. If he does screw you around… there won't be a world big enough for him to hide in."

My heart slumps into my chest as a wave of nervousness returns, "What will you do?" I ask with shuddering hands on my cold coffee cup.

Tiffany gives a no nonsense smile – no, 'smile' would be too forgiving a word. It's more like a cool little smirk, "If he does prove me right... I'm going to tell Audrey what's been going on, and _she_ can deal with him."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" I'm understating things here. It's the same as making a character in an RPG face a dragon without any weapons or armor.

"I think it's a fair punishment," however, Tiffany smiles at me, "Nobody plays my best friends… nope!"

There's not a shred of doubt in her words. I look down to my phone one last time in deep thought. Should I send another text and see if he replies?

Mike – my smooth, misunderstood rogue, I care about you so much.

* * *

**Mike**

Nine in the evening. My reflection in the mirror stands as testament to just how worn down I feel right now. Dark rings under my eyes, stubble beneath my chin, and lopsided buttons on my creased black shirt. Seven days have gone by too quickly – in that time I feel as though I've achieved almost nothing in my life. The days seem to be melding together as if they're a single endless stream of sunrises and sunsets. Christ, I hope Mark has a good reason for calling me out this evening.

There's one thing I can't help but wonder too. Why in the hell does he want to meet on the hill overlooking town? I haven't been up there in months at the very least. We usually meet at a bar somewhere. Just what in the heck does he have in mind?

With a sigh, I run a hand through my hair, "Time to get this over with. Whatever you have in mind Mark, buddy… I hope it's worth my time."

Leaving my bedroom helps me get into perspective just how much of a mess the apartment is right now. Dishes tower from the sink, all of the furniture is wonky and out of place, most of it strewn carelessly across the hardwood floors, and then there is my dirty laundry – strewn in blatant disregard across the backs of chairs and the arms of the couch. God, if the landlady could see this place I'd be failing inspection for sure.

Sliding on my shoes, I make my way across to the door, stopping just before the doorway. My hand finds its way toward the handle. I can't help but frown. Blue hair and her shy little smile, those baggy sweaters she wore with the tight fitting pairs of shorts; those sneakers, and last but not least, those endearing thick rimmed glasses.

"God dammit… Mike… you have to stop it. Just forget about her… forget about all of them. If you keep on putting your feelings on the line, you're going to end up barren and broken."

I'm speaking hollow words – my mind hasn't the sway to silence my heart. My fingers wrap around the bronzed door handle tightly, my lips twisting into a frown. "A guy like me doesn't deserve the luxury of a relationship."

With a yank of the door, I find myself standing out in the hallway, my grip now firmly squeezing my house keys. "Fuck it… I'm outta here."

* * *

I can make out the whole of Glenberry from up here – a sea of endless lights and tall buildings seemingly picturesque against the night sky. Beside the railings, I see a car pulled over, a well-shined Dodge sports model in chrome black with two leather seats - the personalized insignia of a lion etched onto the right-hand side of the vehicle in silver. Mark's car, expensive, extravagant, definitely something fitting to a person of his social calibre. Just how the hell he can afford the payments on that thing is beyond me.

The engine cuts as I get a little closer and my friend gets out, giving me a small wave of acknowledgement as a cigarette hangs from the corner of his mouth, "Glad you're here, Mike. Come over here, we need to talk…."

He sounds serious, very serious indeed. Not wanting to waste his time, I head across to Mark and stand at his side, the two of us looking out upon the glorious lights of the city together. "What's up, Markus? Why did you call me here?"

My long time comrade, one of my most trusted friends, takes a drag of the cigarette in his mouth before casually exhaling and flicking it away – it bounces across the concrete for a second before fizzling out in an orange spark.

"I called you out tonight because there's something I think you need to hear," Mark removes his sunglasses, a signature part of his attire and folds his arms, a surprising scowl twisting his usually stoic features.

I take a moment, eyeing my friend in all of his attire. He stands at his imposing six feet in stature, his muscular form clad in leather pants, and black shirt - covered by an open; long leather trench coat. His exceedingly pale tone of skin reflects in contrast against the brightness of the surrounding streetlights. Lastly, his hair, chestnut brown, short, spiked and gelled, is set perfectly in place.

"You sound like you mean business," I reply, at least in jest for the moment. "Is this something to do with the band? Are you asking me to come back again?"

"It's about that, and also a couple of other important matters," his dark, powerful blue eyes hone in on me with absolute accuracy, "I've tried time and time again these past couple of months to bring you out of your low point… I've been calm with you… we met up for drinks… we talked things out like gentleman just last week, but nothing seems to be working."

"So that's what this is about," I lower my head, uttering my words quietly as my vision focuses in on my badly scuffed black shoes. "I already told you Markus… I'm fine…. There's nothing bothering me that I can't handle on my-"

He takes a step forward, shaking his head in disapproval of my response, "Don't lie to me, Winters. I've known you long enough…. I've grown to respect you these past three years, and as your friend I refuse to watch you drown like this."

He doesn't stop there either. Mister Kane starts coming closer and closer with every second, until he's stood toe to toe with me, "I don't know that in the world is going on with you beyond this dilemma with women you seem to be facing, but whatever it is… for your own good… it stops tonight. You need to hear the truth… from somebody that cares for your well-being."

Mister Kane takes a step back from me, giving me a little space to breathe. "You're changing, my friend. A while back it was like you were a totally different person. You were on top of your game, the band were the strongest they've ever been, and nothing in the world stopped you…."

"Now," the spiky brunette pauses for a moment before looking back to me with a concerned frown, "Every time we meet you're looking miserable. You hardly answer my calls, you won't return to the band, and you're drinking far too much. In short… you're starting to give up, and the Mike Winters I knew would never do such a thing. True, you lacked direction at times, but you never turned your back and walked aw-"

There's a swirling torrent of bitterness twisting around inside me. You don't have the right to talk to me like that, Mark, you don't, "Be quiet," I growl with fire burning in my eyes, "I don't need you… I don't need anybody….."

Mark turns his back on me, gives another abrupt shake of the head, and starts to walk back toward his car, "There you go again, Mike… giving up because somebody wants to tell you the truth for your own good."

It looks as though he's about to get back into his car and drive off. Good riddance too, I don't need your judgemental – Wait… what? He's turning around to face me again, his eyes practically glowing with intense determination.

"Whatever the source of this, Winters… you can't let it control you." Instead of leaving, Mark turns and walks back toward me, "You're better than that…. Now, tell me," he continues, "This girl you mentioned in the bar the other evening… do you care about her?"

Nikki – the past week not been able to spend time with her has been an empty void. She took my hand when I was sinking – much like Markus is trying to do- Wait… shit! What an idiot I've been.

"Of course I care about her," my voice carries with sincerity. I feel it in my heart, "She's very special… quirky, strange, and really damn antisocial, but she's a good girl, Mark…."

"Then that settles it," Markus is staring at me with white-hot embers searing in his gaze. "I'm going to test you, Mike. I'm going to see if your spirit, that smooth flare of yours is truly gone for good, or just waiting to be found once again."

"What do you mea-" Markus throws off his jacket, his feet taking root in the ground as he falls into something of a stance. Oh no… all those times we've been to the gym together… those weight training sessions and his Judo… not to mention the boxing classes I took alongside our weekly fitness meetings at the gym. Don't tell me he's going to-

"So help me, Winters, just once after these past months... I'm not going to allow you to give up and walk away. Fight me… show me that the man I came to respect when we attended college together is still alive in there somewhere."

Oh dear God… he's serious. I had a terrible feeling he would be. There's no way I can win… for fuck sakes he's a brown belt in Judo who spent half his life training. "No way! I know a little boxing… you're practically a fucking professional, dude…. You're gonna floor me!"

"There you go! Giving up again," My tall, muscular friend takes up position and exhales deeply, closing his eyes to find the centre of his gravity. "There's no way out, Mike. Win or lose, show me what you've got. You used to play music with such heart… and tonight we will be doing things _my way_. Not a battle of music, but a battle between two men in combat."

A spark ignites inside me; I feel it burning like a fire. Through my distorted thoughts I see candyfloss hair, magical fluttering wings and a alluring smile, "All of the confidence Kyu helped me unlock," the revelation strikes me hard, "I've had it in me all this time..."

The embers twist and swirl, filling my cracked, fragile heart with one final, almighty burst of strength, the kind of which awakens something I thought was long since dead and gone. I focus my gaze upon Markus and raise my fists, taking up my boxing position, "Alright, Kane," my lips curve into a smooth smile, "I'll give it my all!"

My best friend nods approvingly, his eyes shining brightly for the slightest moment as he begins to shuffle toward me, "That's the spirit. Stand tall… show me what you're capable of!"

There's a presence in the back of my mind, a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort from the past. It smells like candy, leaving a pink taste in both my mouth and in my senses. Kyu… if you're watching me right now… I'm gonna do you proud!

' _Go get him… Tiger!'_

I move with swiftness, a testament to my unorthodox style of learning, stopping just before Markus to bring up my guard. In a single maneuverer, I send my fists sailing outward in a one-two jabbing combination, my intention to strike his side and stagger.

"Too slow," he's gone in an instant, already at the side of me. Jesus, he moves fast, without so much as a shred of warning I'm struck in the ribs, the side of his foot digging into me without mercy. The wind is torn from my sails, my legs unable to keep me steady. I'm crouched, vulnerable. Fuck… Mark is serious! He's fighting for real!

It takes a moment for me to recover, gasping for breath time and time again in a desperate attempt to steady myself. The entire left side of my body throbs under the force of the hit. There's no way I can beat him! Maybe I should just-

I stand on two feet, bringing my guard up a second time as I face Mark. No, I can't give up, not when I've already given up so many times before on the things I care about. "You're gonna have to do much better than that..."

In a single mammoth moment, I rip my shirt open and lunge, my punches swinging with precise focus. Mark slides back again quicker than I'm able to make contact. Dammit! How the hell?

He chuckles at me, running a hand through his slick brown hair, "That's the spirit! I can see your inner your fire! Keep going... show me you can do this!"

I can't lose…. Visions of Nikki flash through my mind like photographs. All of our moments together, they were worth something. Audrey, Tiffany and Kyu as well. Dammit… I haven't been perfect, but that doesn't stop me from making a change. I'm a Winters, and fuck it… I CAN'T SURRENDER!

"I'm not perfect," I stare at my clenched fists in revelation, my emerald eyes following my tall foe, logging his every movement, "I'm flawed, like everybody else out there… but that doesn't mean I'm worthless."

My whole body moves as if by instinct. I can see Mark moving too. We slam into one another with the force of two colliding trains. It's messy, our blows, bare and pointed with knuckles, slug back and forth. He strikes me and I strike him, our human weapons crunching with impunity.

Every hit hurts me; every hit he takes in return is hurting just as much. I see it by the wincing distortion on his lips. Our fight is real, no sparring, no holding back, we're two grown men, brawling for our pride, putting everything on the line.

In the passing moments I stagger back, my entire body throbbing with discomfort, my flustered heart thumping in my chest as the sheer adrenaline of the exchange threatens to overwhelm it. "I'm not," I taste blood in my mouth; "….I'm not going to lose!"

Spitting red, I channel everything I've got from the core of my body to my hands, taking all of the advice I've had from my boxing coach and Markus over the passing months into account. This is it; I've got enough left for one more try… one last strike before it hurts too much to carry on! I'm a musician, not a fighter… but that doesn't mean I'll throw this bout away!

Through my narrowed eyes, I see Markus putting his sunglasses back on. Oh, look at you, you prideful bastard. That's it, time to finish this!

However, "What the fuck?" Before I can move from the spot Mark has already taken off on a sprint of epic proportions. He's so quick, so unbelievably agile.

***SLAM***

Our fists connect with such force we're both sent reeling back. My vision distorts for a moment. Christ, I'm hurting bad. Through my wonky eyesight I can make out Mark coming toward me, a slight shuffle in his step. Once my eyes correct I can see his hand out in front of me, a smile upon his lips, "That's enough, Mike…. You pass."

Seems as though he's giving me the signal to stop. "I pa- Oww!" Jesus, my side stings with pain - I double over in an attempt to cope, wheezing with extreme unease, "…You're not too bad yourself."

Mister Kane pulls me to my feet and holds me steady, "Mike, brother… don't give up on the things you care about. The girl you told me about the other day… the band too. If they're both important to you… then pursue them with every ounce of strength you've got."

"Yeah," I exhale sharply, "Thank you… took a literal beating, but I'm there…. I'll take your words to heart."

Mark keeps me upright in his protective hold, and together we look out toward the glowing lights of the town – Glenberry, my home… our home!

* * *

My heart swells with reborn pride. Once Mark helps me into his car, I take a moment to reflect on everything that's happened these past few months. The sound of the engine is comforting – a nice offset to the revelation that I'm going to visit emergency room for a stitch in my lip and a few bandages.

As we hit the highway, I cast my eyes toward the stars in the night sky. My heart beats with a softness, a fondness – one that I refuse to abandon. "Nikki," I whisper under my breath.

Blue hair and aqua eyes, your video games and your baggy sweaters, you've been a wonderful friend to me in the short time I've known you. It's been a month, if that, but every moment has meant the world to me.

The wind in my hair, the stars in my eyes, the gentle humming of the music from the car stereo – all three of these things serve to relax me, cool the discomfort of my injuries and set my feelings to a flutter. I know what I have to do… I'll never forgive myself if I walk away now. Mark was right; I need to face every obstacle in front of me with strength and belief. The confidence I had never went anywhere.

The heart - my hand takes measure of every heavy beat, "Wait for me, Nikki. I haven't turned my back on you… I won't give up on you… I might not be perfect, but you saw past that… there's no way I can ditch you now."

Nikki Ann-Marie – my cute gamer girl, I want you in my life.

**To be continued….**


	9. Social Problems – Decision Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE - The story has both a good and a bad ending, with this chapter serving as the branching point for the two paths! Read whichever chapter you like after this and choose how you want things to go! Also, keep in mind that the bad ending has a sequel story in the works!
> 
> Chapter 10 - Gamer Girl (Good Ending)
> 
> Chapter 11 - Passionate Surrender (Bad Ending)

I breathe a sigh of relief after getting into Mark's car. Man, do I hate hospitals. "We're good to go. Can't believe it took almost an hour to have someone stitch my lip."

Mark shrugs, a smug little smirk pointing at me, "You could have let me see to that at my house instead. Rightfully so I'd think. I was the cause after all."

Not a chance. I couldn't have him do that, "You're not to blame for giving me a wakeup call I've long had coming. It's fine – not a drop of bad blood between us in the slightest, my friend."

It makes me think about what he said earlier this evening – the whole 'giving up' thing. It's true that I don't want to turn my back on music, but is it really such a good idea pursing Nikki like this? I mean, it's true that I care about her, but what if I end up causing her more harm than good?

"Hey, Markus," I continue with a hint of optimism, watching him tap his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel, "About what you said earlier…. I think I'm a step closer to figuring things out."

"Oh?" He glances my way, taking off his sunglasses to give me an inquisitive little stare, "Enlighten me. I'd like to think this evening has taught you the value of perseverance."

With a turn of the keys in the ignition, the car comes to life, its engine roaring like a steroid infused lion. We're in motion, out of the parking lot and back on the highway before I can even focus my thoughts. I'm lost in the sensation of the wind in my hair. Being on the open road like this – it makes me feel at ease with the world.

With a sigh of approval, I lay my head back against the leather of the seat, watching the dotted stars in the sky speed past as we make our way back toward the centre of town, "I'm coming back to the band, Mark. It's been far too long sat in a grubby little bar pouring drinks for extremely ungrateful customers."

I've given my life to music, singing, writing songs; playing the violin. To waste away in a dead-end job like I am now would go against everything I've dedicated myself to since I was a kid. More than anything, I want to feel the thrill of standing on stage with people chanting my name. Call me vain, but it makes me feel so full of vigour.

"Thank goodness for that," smiles Markus as he keeps his eyes upon the road, "I was beginning to worry we would end up on hiatus until you decided to come back. I'll call the twins and arrange a practice for next week… Thursday maybe."

I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't sit around my apartment anymore. The humdrum life of pouring drinks and lounging on my couch is making me seriously miserable. The only thing that brought me even the slightest shred of happiness was the time I spent with Nik-

"Nikki…." Shit – just what am I going to do about her? I know for sure that I want to be back in the music game, but is it really okay for me to try and pursue things with her further? I mean, I care about her, of course I do, but….

I can't stop recalling how adamant Tiffany was about me _not_ seeing her again. Maybe it is for the best that I don't get involved again. After all, the countless amount of nights I've had with disturbed sleep stand as testament to how often I've worried myself sick over it all. I mean, dammit, the dark rings underneath my eyes are getting worse.

However, there's something powerful rising up from the core of my being as well. I feel it, dark and thoughtless, pulsing with vibrancy. When the band first got back on its feet, things were amazing. Women cheered for me, they screamed my name, and the twins took home girls after every show. To be on top of the game like that – to be only a step away from conquering the local music scene, I think it made all of us feel like kings.

The snapping of fingers, "Mike…. Did you hear what I just said, brother? I'm stopping for gasoline. You want something from the service station?"

Mark's voice brings me back. Breaking my line of thought, I look to him and give a little shake of the head. "Na. I'm good, thanks. I think I'll chill here while you fill the tank."

With a screech of the tires Mark's road warrior – his mighty stallion of the open highway comes to a stylish, sliding stop. With nod, I watch him pull open the car door and step out, flexing his muscular arms, "I won't be a moment. Take it easy until I get back."

A slamming car door – and I'm left to my own thoughts once again. My hand gravitates toward the Huniebee I left sat in the glove box earlier. "Huh? I swear… this thing has a mind of it's own."

The radiantly colorful LED screen beams with light, yet something is very wrong with the whole setup, "Black hearts? What in the world does that mean?"

My contacts have been restored to their previous state. Tiffany, Audrey and Nikki are displayed one after the other in a neat little list. However, Miss Maye and my party girl ex, Miss Belrose, have black hearts listed beneath their names instead of red.

"Another message? No caller I.D linked to it either…." With a flick of the finger, I sweep away the screen showing the girls. My eyes are greeted with a magical text, all-singing and dancing, smothered in pink hearts.

' _Yo champ! Welcome to the wonderfully amazing concept known as the 'Hate Meter'. You piss off a girl too much, hurt her feelings, be a jackass, and you'll end up in a state of negative affection with her. If the bar reaches the full five hearts, she'll completely break off contact – never wanting to see your face again. You're the first person to ever need a hate meter, so… CONGRATULATIONS! You've helped create a new invention… but careful! Your choices from here on out will have serious consequences…. When some girls reach five black hearts, they might come looking for revenge….'_

"Tiffany has two black hearts and Audrey has four. Wow, I've fucked up pretty bad here."

My eyes gravitate toward the last girl of the trio, at least finding some solace to douse the painful flames, "Nikki's still on three red hearts. I've got a chance…."

I feel as though I have another moment of choice fast approaching. The last time this happened, I chose Audrey, and Christ did that end up a total mess. With a sigh, I toss the Huniebee onto the dashboard and take a second to cool my head. The stillness of the midnight stars serves to guide me in my reflection.

"Left hand or right… my heart or my desires…. Finding love or having my indulgence? I swear…. Mother, if you're looking down on me right now, I'm sorry I couldn't get this right…. Uncle talked about you as if you were an angel… nothing like me…."

The car door comes swinging open, the suddenness of it giving me a flinch of surprise, "You're talking to yourself again…." Mark's chimes in, placing a bottle of water in one of the cup holders before he clips his seatbelt into place.

"It's been a long day, man…. One hell of a long day." I glance in his direction with a weak smile and then back to the sky. Wow…. The weight of the whole scenario didn't really hit me until this very moment. Black hearts – an accurate measure of how much I've hurt two girls that used to care for me.

We hit the road again, nothing but a grim silence at first. That is until my comrade flicks on the stereo – humming music pulling my attention as if it has its own orbit. An alternative Metal track? Interesting….

' _Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine. Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind, come with me into it and you know what you will find, because time doesn't exist here... we will never die!'_

Lyrics that stir something within me – the urge to be free from chains. I never expected such conflict to be born from the advice my friend gave me. There's a part of me that wants to take the love I feel in my heart and run with it, to find Nikki, tell her how I feel, and never make the mistake of letting her go like I did Audrey, Yet, there's something else too….

All of those times I wanted to indulge, to throw myself in the deep end and spend a night or two living like Audrey does – take my suave, my cool, everything Kyu helped me awaken, and use it to make people worship the ground I stand on. I went from a life of half-measures, never taking things all the way, never knowing complete loss, and never experiencing complete victory. Alas, it felt as though I'd be stuck in the centre my entire life.

Now – things are very different for me. There's no middle ground anymore. I either win with everything I've got, hit the jackpot, or find myself slumped in a corner, lamenting over what I don't have anymore. My newfound strength has helped me find both sides, but the stale air of being mediocre doesn't seem to exist in my life anymore.

"Hmm… Don't you think life's complicated, Markus? I mean, we're free to make our own choices, but at the same time we can't always see we've fucked up until it's too late."

He chuckles at me, taking a right at the end of this stretch and heading toward the residential area. We're getting close to my apartment building, I think, "That's being human, Mike. Sometimes the happiest choice isn't the most glorious. Likewise, living in luxury might not make you happy… I know that all too well."

I'm smiling, the revelation of his words serving to put things into a better perspective, "Wow," I reach for the radio, flicking over the channel to a late-night talk show, "This is getting pretty deep…."

Mark turns up the volume, his attention split three ways between the road, the radio, and me, "At least you have depth, Mike. Some people aren't bright enough to see that our every action has a consequence."

A bitter laugh slips free from my lips. Wow, did hearing that make me feel sour for some reason, "Yeah…. You're right… but sometimes I wish I didn't have a deep way of looking at things. _Ignorance is bliss_ … shit."

Streetlights and towers of glass and metal – the new apartment complexes on the west side of the city are staring at me, their artistically peculiar shapes filling me with a faint hint of comfort. East Drive, I'm almost home.

' _I gave you my heart… on the wings of broken promises! But it doesn't matter…. No, it doesn't matter anymore….'_

A text message on my phone? At this time of night? Who in the hell would even bother sending me a text this late?

"Audrey?" I'm staring, eyes transfixed – stuck halfway between wonderment and abstract terror. Not a chance in Hell! I don't want to believe it, but the number staring back at me is all the proof I need.

Even Mark is looking across at me – halfway between finding somewhere to park park the car. "Are you okay?" He asks with concern, pulling over at the roadside closest to my dimly lit apartment complex, "You look pale all of the sudden, Mike."

If I squeeze the phone any harder I might break it, but fuck, it's the only way I'm stopping my hands from shaking. This message – what in holy shit am I supposed to make of it?

' _We need to talk, Winters. How fucking dare you make a promise after all I told you and turn your back on me?! Why am I even wasting my time throwing you a bone like this? Fuck it… I don't know, but if you give a shit at all then your ass better be in Lusties tomorrow night at eleven. If you leave me hanging again we're fucking done. I don't care if it's been two months! You made me a promise! You fucking OWE me! I'll be waiting. Your bar tab's dry too. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm totally fucking not. Audrey.'_

The phone drops into my lap – a sickening feeling rising up from the pit of my stomach, "I think I need a drink, dammit."

Mark places his hand upon my shoulder, his stoic eyes conveying at least a flicker of emotional support, "No booze. Whatever it is, tackle it with a clear head. You'll feel better for it in the long run."

We shake hands, I'm smiling weakly at his attempt to help me, "Thanks… I hear ya…."

Just like that, Audrey Belrose is back.

* * *

**Nikki**

The air feels different inside the arcade lately. I'm sat in my usual chair in the corner – the one beside the slot machines, but I can't help but feel like something is missing. The game cabinets fill the little square room with a melody of different sounds, beeping, character dialogue, gunshots and the roaring of car engines, but it doesn't feel as homely a place to me as it usually does. I don't like to admit it, either, but I think I know what might be missing.

'… _.Of course I accept you, Nikki…. Why wouldn't I?'_

 _His_ relaxing voice echoes inside me – wow, my cheeks feel a little warm. It's all just a little silly, really. I mean, I never usually let myself be too attached to people. Yeah, especially since so many are always straight-up jerks toward me. So… why does the sound of your voice make me feel so happy when you're around, Mikey?

"Damn… get a grip over yourself, Anne-Marie," I run a hand through my dyed hair and slouch into my seat, allowing the atmosphere of my safe haven, this awesome little corner of gaming, to take me away. It's been over a week now. I'm still too scared to text him again.

"Man this is annoying." I slump forward and shoot a glare toward one of the arcade machines closest to the door, "House of Zombies…."

I want to play the game – I want to play it more than anything. But starting a new run won't be the same unless I have you with me. After spending so much time in here, playing my games all alone, having somebody here with me was kinda nice.

Digging through the pocket of my shorts reveals a handful of coins. I keep on staring at them, their rounded, circular shaping, the faint shimmer of silver against the drab, flickering lights. In my hand I'm holding at least four lives, four chances, two each. He's getting better, all things considered. I think if we pushed it we could beat the Hell Knight, even the Devil Queen and still reach the last b-

"Now I'm just being stupid…." Who am I kidding? He hasn't answered my messages because he doesn't want to see me anymore. After all, why would he? Mike's tall and rugged, his eyes make me feel as melty as ice cream on a Summer day – he's even had Audrey fawning after him… _freaking Audrey._

Was Tiffany right all along with what she said? I mean… I promised I'd give him a fair chance without being too quick to judge, but… he hasn't even answered a single message I've sent him since leaving my apartment the other week.

I clutch my phone tightly in my clammy hands, my bespectacled vision focused in on Mike's caller info, "If he doesn't want to see me anymore I suppose I should delete his number…. Maybe he is as bad as Tiffany said after a-"

"Hey you! You're looking a little upset! Anything I can do to help?"

That has to be the most cheerful voice I've heard all day long. My heart thumps with nervousness. There's a girl in front of me, mid length brown hair and a skimpy brownish-red dress that barely goes past her butt. Wow… she looks more like she stumbled out of the club and wandered in here by accident.

"Who, me? You're talking to m-me?" I'm pointing at myself, hands shaking.

"Heeeey! Relax! Take it easy, babe! Just thought I'd swing by and say 'Hello' to ya! Lookin' kinda lonely over here."

"No one's ever called me… b-babe before," my face feels like it's had a fire spell cast upon it, "Erm… sorry…. I'm not very good with… well… people."

The girl has the widest smile I've ever seen, her amazingly bright eyes flickering at me. Wait, they flickered! Is that some kind of trick? Wow, that's kind of cool, actually.

"Name's Kyu!" She holds her hand out to me, gesturing so kindly I can't help but reach out and take it. Strange, she gives off this really sweet feeling, almost like magic… it's calming me down every second I spend looking at her.

"N-Nikki," After a second I pull my hand away and look toward the floor shyly. Man, this is awkward, "Erm… did you want something, Miss Kyu? I'm… about to play some games before I head home."

"Miss Kyu?" She sniggers at my words softly, holding a hand on her chest to suppress what I imagine to be further laughs, "That's sweeeet! Nobody's called me 'Miss' since I worked in this shitty little nightclub back home. Man, the place was crazy! Guys stuffing money in my b-"

I'm back to being uneasy, the jitters through my body feeling all the more powerful, "Not to sound rude… but there's other people in here you could talk to. You didn't have to bother me…."

"Ohhhh but I did! See, Nikki…. You're the only girl I can trust to do something super important!" She reaches out and grabs my hand, making my whole body shudder, "Believe it or not… you could've been the answer to all of my problems from day one! Makes me feel a little dense for overlooking you."

"Overlooking?" Just what in the heck is this crazy chick saying? Please, just leave me in peace. I really don't want to be bothered right now, "You must have me mixed up with someone else…. There's nothing special about me at all. Nobody apart from my two best friends even know I exist…."

Well, there's mom and dad, but that's a different story entirely, "Now please," My voice cracks, but I try my best to be a little more assertive, "Leave me be…."

"Hehehe!" Kyu's giggle frightens me a little. Clapping her hands together, she edges toward me. What in the shit is going on? Her hands? They're glowing bright blue with sparkles, "Looks like we're doing this the hard way, cutie, buuuut it's for your own good, _his_ too…."

The other patrons in the room aren't even looking this way! How can they not see this nutty girl coming at me with those glowing hands? Is this a dream? Have I fallen asleep playing Neon Gods again?

"No, honey! You're not dreaming! This is like, totes real! I'll let you into a secret too, but you can't tell another soul, so shhhh..."

My head swirls round and round in what I can only describe as a whirlpool when Kyu's palms, still shining with strange light, touch my face. I'm warm – my entire body is getting hotter by the second. Damn… I'm throbbing. Every sense, every inch of me feels electrical. The warmth is traveling further downward…. Oh god… Shit! There? Between my legs….

A raspy squeal escapes my lips – yet not a single person looks my way. Kyu rests her head against my shoulder, from the corner of my eye, I can see a warm smile curving her lips, "I'm a fairy… a love fairy for a dating agency in the Magical World. I've been given my most difficult job yet… and you're gonna help me save the helpless lug before it's too late…."

"Fairy," I gasp between the sparks erupting inside my body, bringing me closer and closer a sensation I've seldom felt at the hands of another, but damn… it feels good, "….Why are you…. If you don't stop I think I'm gonna-"

"Hehehe," Another giggle, it sends shivers racing down my back, "It's okay, Nikki," she whispers, still feeding me with this power… this _magic!_ "Wow… you're crazy repressed, aren't ya? Don't be ashamed! Let it happen…. All I'm doing is charging you with a little jolt of Flirtation, and a nice big burst of Talent! True, your Talent is already crazy high… but if we overcharge you it might just be enough to win him over."

I feel the sweat pouring down my face, my sweater sticking against my drenched skin. Every fibre of my body is ablaze, I'm so close… shit… this is filthy… How can people not see this?

"Win," I sigh, my tense body on the verge of meltdown, "Win _who_ over?"

A surge of lightning pulses through me – every circuit inside overloads with a sensation so powerful I can't hold back. The air against my skin feels so good, the swelling within my core spilling over as if I've reached some kind of strange alternate dimension. It's too much for me to handle, the entirety of me slumping forward: a cry of truest bliss muffled against Kyu's shoulder. I'm floating on cloud - dampness between my legs.

"There you go!" Kyu is patting my back softly – when I look up, I'm greeted by her bright eyes – a happy smile. Hey! Is she mocking me?

"That was kinda fast… but you'll have to do, my geeky little saviour!"

"Hey," I bite in soft retort, the waves still crashing against my shoreline, "That's not nice!" Adjusting my glasses, I frown at Kyu. Wow, you didn't have to call me geeky, "Besides, what am I supposed to be helping you with? You haven't been clear about any of this."

The girl flips back her dark hair – waggling a finger at me in amusement, "I've given you all the skills you need, Nikki! Now… I need you to go out there and catch a Tiger."

"Catch a Tiger? What the heck are you talking about? Speaking in riddles like that doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to know what to do? Kyu…"

She's turning her back on me, already walking away in that revealing dress of hers. Talk about rude! Are you even listening to a word I'm sa-

"Take care of him for me, alright?" Kyu stops by the doorway, but somehow I can still hear her. It's almost as if she's echoing inside my head, "He's strayed so from his path it's going to be hard to bring him back. You're my trump card, girlie! Where the Redhead and Blondie failed… you might be the one to set things right."

This is insane…. Who is she talking about? Shit, this is cryptic! Unless…. No way? Surely, she isn't talking about _him_. Blondie, blonde hair? Tiffany? Redhead - Audrey? She's talking about Mike, isn't she? How does this girl know-

"Bingo," Kyu confirms my thoughts, "It's up to you, Nikki. You always dreamed about becoming a hero in your video games, didn't ya? Well, now it's your chance! You're my Guardian of Love! Save Mikey from himself!"

"From himself?" What does she mean, "Is he alright? He's isn't staggering around drunk somewhere, is he?"

"Nooooo! Nothing dumb like that!" Kyu waves off the idea with chuckle. "Real talk for a second, Nikki! You can do this! You're gonna be his hero! You have the power to make him happy."

"Make Mike-" My cheeks blaze red, "This is crazy... I can't be a hero... I don't have it in me..."

A hero? Me? No... wait! I do feel more _passionate_ suddenly… not to mention _creative_. I nod, looking toward the door, but Kyu is already gone. Without a shred of doubt, I take my phone in my hands, "I'll do my best."

_'That's the spirit! You're his last chance.'_

I hope I'm dreaming. Maybe if I pinch mys- Owww! No... I'm awake! I just saw a fairy - a fairy! But... don't they have wings? Man... it's nothing like the video games at all.

* * *

**Mike**

No alcohol, it's very hard to _not_ touch the bottle of rum sitting on the counter behind me when there's a black hole the size of which I've never felt before draining me dry. Why can't things be easy for a damn change?

' _I gave you my heart… on the wings of br-_ '

"Not again," I sweep up the phone a second time; squeezing it so tightly, I feel a 'crack' between my fingers. Great, I've broken the cover. At least it isn't the screen. This is too much to cope with. The Huniebee forwards messages to my regular phone automatically, so I can't escape them even if I want to.

With a couple of presses I'm on the message screen. I can only imagine what colorful shit Audrey has to say no- Wait! It isn't Audrey….

"Nikki…. I don't believe it." A calming breeze blows through me – cooling my frayed nerves and setting my tired mind at ease, "You still want to talk to me after everything that happened with Tiffany before?"

My eyes begin scanning the message: a comforting thump in my chest reinforcing the little orb of happiness that glows inside because of her contacting me. I'm pleasantly surprised.

_Hey Mike…. You know I'm not good with words but… I guess I miss you. I hope you feel the same way about me. How about we meet at the arcade after I leave work tomorrow night? I finish at ten so… I'll be waiting. Even if you don't turn up I'll be waiting too, because…. God okay, I'll come out and say it. You make me feel really happy when you're around. I hope you show up, but if you don't I'll get the message…. Nikki x x x.'_

"Oh for the love of…. Yet again, I'm forced to choose. Audrey or Nikki? Which one do I reply to?"

Two very differently toned messages from two girls who likewise could not be any more different if they tried. This is it – I stand before two doors with a pair of keys in my hand, but it's fairly safe to say that whichever one I choose to open, the other one will slam shut behind me forever.

"Nikki stuck by me this past month or so. No matter what, she's given me a fair chance and always treated me kindly, being a true friend to me beyond words. Then there's Audrey…. I turned my back on her, but yet she still wants to see me again for some reason."

I scoop up the Huniebee, setting my regular phone on the arm of the leather couch. A flick of the screen brings up the profile page, "Okay…. Nikki is hovering between three red hearts and four, and Audrey-"

Her reading on the scale seems to have changed, "There's only two black hearts filling her Hate Meter. It's decreased…. I wonder what caused that."

Free will – my freedom of choice, the unique thing that sets me apart from an animal bound by instinct. Before the end of the night, I need to come up with an answer. Audrey or Nikki? Which girl should I agree to meet?

"Well, this is it…. Decision time."

**To be continued….**


	10. Social Problems - Gamer Girl

"Waaake up. C'mon now! Get up, sleepy head! You've got a busy day today. Shit… if you don't get out of bed I'll yank the covers off."

There's a voice swimming around inside my head. Am I dreaming? Or is this perhaps some kind of paranormal visitation? I knew I shouldn't have stayed up reading those Creepypasta blogs the other day. Whatever vicious creature from the abyss you maybe, go away. Stop harassing my sleep – I need a few extra winks before I head to work.

"Okay…. I warned you, Blue. The covers… they're coming off in three…two…one."

A little gust of cold air sends a shiver through my body, the harshness of the lower temperature subtly nipping at me. My only defence is to hug my knees against my chest and curl up into a little ball, "Go away…. I'm not getting up. Seriously, Slender… if you think you can trick me into looking your way so you can steal my soul… you've got anoth-"

Wait, stop the presses for a moment – pause the MMORPG, and close the web browser. For the covers to be pulled from me like this somebody has to be- Oh shit! There's somebody inside my apartment! Heartbeat raised in alarm, I fearfully shamble with my back against the wall, vision obscured by my lack of glasses.

"Please don't hurt me! You're here to steal my manga collection, aren't you? It's under the bed," I stammer while raising my arms to shield my body from a would-be attacker, "Take whatever you want… but I'm begging, don't hurt m-"

"Woah girl! Woaaah! Calm down there – take it back a notch! Don't you recognize my voice, dummy? It's Kyu, from the video arcade. We met last night…. Here, let me help you with those glasses."

My spectacles, I feel their thick rims as they're placed gently in my hands. Finding comfort in the tactile sensation of their edges against my fingers, I sigh for a moment. Once I've drank up enough of the feeling, I open out the arms, "If you're a ghost this is a really cruel-"

My vision returns to me in a foggy haze while my eyes adjust to the change in magnification. Wow, I'm blind as a bat without these things. Yet what I see when my sight returns to normal causes a gasp to escape my lips, "Kyu? But… you have pink hair, and wings! How in the heck are those wings sticking out of your back?"

"Duuuh," Kyu sniggers at me and flutters a little closer, hovering just shy of my bedroom floor, "I told you, Nikki. I'm a fairy! What you see right here… this is my true form!"

"Ohhh, right. I think I get it now. Well, you might as well sit down now that you're here. What do you want?"

"You're," Kyu furrows her brow in questioning – wow does she look confused, "You're taking this awfully well… I've gotta say. Most people when I tell them I'm a fairy… the freak the fuck out. You know, complaining about my existence 'crushing their sense of reality' and all that awesome stuff."

"No, not me," I cross my legs and button up my pyjama shirt: I'm more than a little thankful that Kyu hadn't noticed one of my boobs poking out the side. Either that or she doesn't care. "We live in a crazy world filled with lunatics, assholes, ghosts, the supernatural, and straight up lame people. You think I don't believe fairies exist? Of course they do. The guy who made Peter Pan must've been onto something."

Yet Kyu looks even more confused by my words at this point. She chuckles, I think more out of pity than anything else, "But we're nothing like Tinkerbell in my world," she confirms with a waggle her finger, smiling at me innocently as though I'm a kid filled with wonderment, "You think Sky Garden where I live is filled with those little squirts you see in the movies?"

"Fact time," in a magical snap of her fingers Kyu makes a chalkboard and a pointer appear from a cloud of pink smoke. Scrawled upon the black slate is a picture of a fairy beside a much smaller, chirpier looking specimen, "A fairy is about the same size as a human, give or take. We usually grow to between four feet and five, with the tallest of us rounding out at a little over five-three."

"HEY!" She slaps the pointer against the board – the ruckus it makes being more than a little jarring to my freshly awakened brain. "Are you listening, Miss Ann-Marie?"

"Yes ma'am!" I nod diligently, hands held together in my lap. Jeez, this feels like school all over again. I watch as Kyu snaps her fingers a second time. In a sparkle of fairy dust her outfit changes to that of a college professor – shirt and tie neatly set in place.

"Good," she nods in approval, tapping her pointer enthusiastically, "Now I can continue. Where was I? Oh yeah! That's right! The fairy folk, especially those of us from Sky Garden, we're very similar in our appearance to humans."

"We're...definitely," she points between her legs with a dirty little smirk, "We're anatomically the same as you humans. Hey, I bet you didn't know that in the Lower City… a lot of fairy girls like to date human guys. True, they don't live as long as we do buuut… bigger dicks! BIGGER D-"

I feel the need to wade before kyu gets a little too carried away with herself, "I get the picture… you don't need to repeat yourself." Thankfully, it looks as though I've managed to derail Kyu's thoughts for a mo-

"Anywho! As I was saying, Blue," nope, she's still on a roll, regardless of my best efforts, "Those little runts you see in the cinema? They're called _Pixies_ , and man are they annoying! All they do is zip around their little tree houses in the Flower District, singing and dancing with those obnoxious sunflowers all day long…. SUNFLOWERS! You have no idea how much I _hate_ those grinning, cheery idiots with the-"

"Err… Miss Kyu," I raise a hand. I'm certainly intrigued by the revelation of another world beside our own, a magical one at that, but there's something much more important I need to know. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, buuuut… why are you here? I thought you said last night you'd given me all the help you could."

"Straight to business," Kyu flutters closer – clapping her hands together. In a sparkle of magical dust, the chalkboard and the pointer are gone, her outfit flickering back to normal in the blink of an eye. Can you really call the skimpy little vest and panties she's wearing _normal_ by any stretch of the imagination?

She sits herself down beside me and continues - her hand stuck in some otherworldly hammerspace, "I came over to give you one last thing. I think it'll give you all the help you need to win Mikey over before he's too far out of your," the pink-haired fairy pauses for a moment, her arm still flailing wildly within her bizarre void of the unknown, "There it is! Here… take it!"

Jerking her arm free, Kyu seals the dimensional tear with a little fairy dust patchwork and turns back to me, a strange looking phone clasped in her hands. The edges are rounded, the screen wide with an almost mystical shimmer, while the button at the bottom I can only assume is used to power it on, is shaped like a love heart.

"This," Kyu places the device in my hand, closing my fingers around it with her guidance, "Is the newest version of Love Fairy Inc's all-purpose dating tool, the Huniebee. You have at the tips of your fingers a specially adjusted version, too. Here – let me show you!"

The peculiar phone glows in my palms. Intrigued, I open them wide and glance down at the screen. Fascinating, I've never seen a phone like this before, "What does it do?"

Kyu prods the screen enthusiastically, "You can use this to compile a profile of a guy after going on dates with him. The Huniebee automatically stores the profile you build. See the picture of Mikey in the middle of the screen? Well, since he's the only guy you're interested in right now, he's the only one saved to the device. Give his icon a press and read of his background for a sec."

"Are you sure this is okay?" I feel uneasy toward the whole idea. Something about looking at Mike's personal information like this seems a little, wrong to me. It's not that I'm scared to see something I don't like, I just… like to respect the privacy of others.

"It's cool dawwwg! It's cool! Just take a look!" Kyu of course, seems as adamant as ever that I try out the features.

With her less than gentle poking acting as my guide, I finally nod, relenting, "Alright… I suppose I could take a little look."

_Name - Mike Andrew Winters_

_Date of Birth – February_ _18_ _th_ _1993_

_Age – 22_

_Favorite Foods – Italian dishes, salads, Chinese banquets_

_Preferred drink of choice – Whiskey_

_Alcohol Tolerance – High_

_Sex Drive – Normal/High (Known to vary depending on situation)_

_Most Desired Local Candidates – Nikki Ann-Marie, Audrey Belrose_

I set the phone down on the bed without reading the rest of the extensive profile, "I don't feel right knowing about Mike's personal life like this. I get you're doing this to help me but… the whole thing feels wrong."

Kyu however, seems less than bothered by the finer details of the phone and its purpose. She's laughing at me softly, waving the whole thing off as if it doesn't matter in the slightest, "You're such a sweetheart… you know that? Imagine what some other girls would do if you placed this power in their hands. You're not telling me they wouldn't use it for their own gain?"

Audrey is the first person to enter my thoughts after Kyu finishes. If Audrey had the power of this phone in her hand – if she had a Huniebee, I bet she'd use it to work out every tiny detail about a guy's life until she knew absolutely each nasty dreg. "Yeah, you're right…. But I'm not like that…. I don't want to… I mean- I'd feel happier finding things out about him when he's ready to tell me."

"And I get that, I do, trust me," Kyu reaches out and gives me a pat on the shoulder, making me flinch, "All I want here Blue," strange, she's looking away from me now. Her eyes, do I see a tear in them? No, I'm sure it's just my imagination. "All I want is to see you and Mikey happy together. I guess…. Well, if a fairy's being honest… I suppose I owe the big oaf for _lost time_ …."

Kyu looks guilty… I've seen guilt in the eyes of enough people to know it when I see it, "Lost time?" I query, my curiosity at its height, "Does that mean… you've known Mike a long time?"

"Doesn't matter," shrugs Kyu dismissively, looking my way with a slightly less cheerful smile than before. "He'll be fine…. Tiger _doesn't need me_ so long as he has you and his bandmates to hold him steady."

With that, Kyu flutters up on her wings. Her eyes closed, I watch, as she begins whispering something of a magic spell, her hands squeezed together tightly. Out of nowhere there 'pops' a flowery door. I can feel the power it resonates; wow, it's making me feel a little woozy. "Gonna have to jet, I'm afraid, other places to be, different clients, and between you and me…"

The pink fairy leans in, giving me a mischievous smirk as she brushes her lips against my ear, the sensation making me shudder, "I'm helping you out on the side… I'm not supposed to be here anymore."

Zipping back, Kyu leans up against the open doorway. She's looking primed to leave. However, I need to know something. If she's really trying to help me out of the goodness of her own heart then I have to ask a question, "What's the deal between you and Mikey, Kyu? Why are you going so far out of your way to help me like this?"

I watch Kyu's back tense, her shoulders stiffened defensively. She's looks back my way and closes her eyes, seemingly deep in reflection, "Because taking care of you humans is a really hard job…. Well, there's that, and I guess I-"

For the longest time Kyu doesn't say a word. Eyes glazed over, her expression looking extremely distant, I watch as her left hand creeps upward slightly, finding its place of rest upon her chest, right around the area of her heart, "It's crazy…. A fairy lives twice as long as you guys do, and yet they still end up half as happy…."

"Go on, Nikki…. Go get him," Turning her back, the fairy hurls herself through the open door, looking back one final time as her skinny figure twists and twirls within the magical vortex, "It's up to you to save my most ambitious project yet…. I can't stay here and watch everything crash and burn."

There's one final, blinding flash of purest white light, and once it clears, Kyu's magical door evaporates in a fizzle of pink lotus flowers. Just like that, she's gone.

"Good luck."

Her final parting words fill me with a resolve I've seldom felt before. I'm staring down at the phone in my hands, Mike's profile open for me to look at once again, "I guess it's up to me…."

My lips curve into a nervous smile. There's a message in the Huniebee's mail box. Mike has replied to my text from last night!

' _Hey Nikki…. I'm sorry that I haven't replied to you until now. Guess you could say I've had a few important decisions to make in my life as of late. That's beside the point, though. I'd love to see you tonight, so, let's call it a date, shall we? I'll be at the arcade a little after ten. I want to take a moment to thank you as well… for not giving up on me so far. The truth is, I've really missed you too…. See you later!'_

The date is set – tonight at ten. Now, I need to dig out my good skirt, the mid-length one with the patterns. Should I wear my nice 'going for coffee' sweater too? Damn, this isn't an easy choice to make. I wish Tiffany were here to lend me a hand right now.

* * *

**Mike**

"You stopping by for a swift tipple? Take a seat, dude." The bartender seems happy to have me around at least. That sets my mind at ease before the impending meeting with Nikki. To say I'm nervous is the understatement of the year.

I know what I want to drink. It's just a case of finding it on the liquor shelf at the back. I scan the contents in my search, stretching out my finger and jabbing it toward the spirits. "I'll take a Partridge, please… the twelve year bottle, and make it a large."

"You know your way around a Malt, don't you Mike?" I watch as the guy serving my drink reaches for the poison of my choosing and slides up a glass from behind the counter, "This here's the imported stuff. Most people who come in here swill down any old shit from the half-price board."

"Well, it could end up a rough night for me," I smile weakly after sliding a couple of bills across the bar, "Whatever happens, at least I've had a drink to calm the nerves for the hours ahead."

"Can't fault such flawless logic. What is it this time, eh? Things with the band not quite going as planned?" He passes my drink across, moving to adjust his tie with a sigh of relief, "You know, speaking of your music…. I haven't heard much from you guys recently. You still playing across town?"

"We've got a practice session organized for next week," It's best I answer his curioisity now – especially since Simon here is one of those people who always comes to watch us perform. "It's nothing to do with the band this time. If anything, I've had a lot of trouble figuring shit out with a girl as of late."

I slowly take back my Partridge, savouring every moment of the expensive beverage, the stiffness of it, and the diverse oaken flavour. No kidding, it's far better than some of the mass produced shit they sell in the stores.

Simon rolls his eyes and gives a wry smile, nervously running a hand through his highlighted grey hair. Were my words enough to hit a bit of a nerve, I wonder? "Wait until you get engaged," he scoffs, slouching against the bar, "My fiancé Clara, fuck did things change fast when I put a ring on her finger. Here I am working a double shift and I bet you now… she's out there," he shudders in terror at the thought, "She's out there buying more furniture for the house, putting it all on plastic and bank loans…"

"Moral of the story here, son," he continues in diligence toward his rant, clearly not paying attention to the fact I've nudged my empty glass his way and I'm ready to leave, "A guy your age? You should find yourself a couple of nice waitresses… make sure they work the next town over from each other, and _bang them senseless._ Don't have any regrets… you're too young."

"I'll keep that in mind," standing, I pop the top buttons on my shirt, exposing my toned abs to the cool air, and smile to my drink-serving friend in all of his _domestic bliss_ , "Take it easy there, Simon. Don't go working yourself too hard."

It's time I go meet Nikki before I'm too late – it's already a little past ten.

* * *

There she is – Miss Ann-Marie, waiting patiently by the door with her hands tucked neatly in her lap. She's here for me just like she said she'd be - seeing her again fills me with such radiance, "Good evening," I call out, shifting my hand in a relaxed wave.

"Mike… You actually came," before I can respond she's already shuffling toward me shyly, a tense smile upon her lips – talk about uncharacteristically enthusiastic. I take this moment to admire her attire for the evening. A blue shirt and a slim fitting black jacket alongside some thigh-length shorts, topped off with some simple shoes. Having seen how Nikki dresses most of the time, it's pretty easy to tell she's pulled out the stops for me this evening.

The gamer girl halts just before me, gazing nervously as a little red hue overtakes her pale cheeks, "It's nice to see you," she says almost silently with a pair of shaking hands clasped together, "I hope you like my outfit…. I don't usually dress like this, but…. Oh, who am I kidding?"

Now more nervous than ever, she takes a couple of trembling steps forward and puts her arms around me. It takes me a moment to respond, but I open my arms in welcome, the two of us entering into a shared if not slightly fidgety cuddle, "I've missed you," Nikki's voice is tiny, almost mute in fact, "Honestly… I didn't think you'd come tonight," she rests her head against my chest, I can feel her fingers clinging to my middle tightly as if this moment means the whole world, "Thank you…."

"You're welcome, more welcome than you could ever know." All I want is to bask in this moment while it's here. I couldn't ask for anything more than this. That said, I gently run one of my hands through Nikki's aqua hair and squeeze her just a little bit tighter, "You have way too much of a soft spot in my heart for me to walk away now."

She smiles warmly at me, her mid-length strands blowing softly in the wind, "Nice of you to say so."

Suddenly, Nikki's eyes shoot open, and she looks at me meaningfully, almost as if she's forgotten something, "Oh yeah! That's right!" Now far more attentive and less sentimental, my petite lady of sapphire eyes edges back from our embrace and smiles wickedly. Oh, shit… her gaze, it's burning with competitive flare again!

Locked in with flawless accuracy, Nikki adjusts the thick rims of her glasses, their darkened tint complimenting her orbs perfectly, and gives me a calculated chuckle, "We're going to play a game, Mikey," she reaches out, taking my hand into hers, and hauls me into the arcade before I'm able to protest, "You better be ready."

Here I find myself – stood in front of a large red arcade cabinet, the screen depicts a pair of overly muscular men beating on each other with a bunch of blunt objects. On the side of the machine, the words 'Final Clash' are scrawled in chunky neon-style lettering.

"Alright," Nikki begins anew, pulling a couple of coins from her pocket as she steps forward, "This is a fighting game with stakes, Mike," she points to the buttons and the arcade sticks, trailing off on a long explanation about the lore of the game, types of movement, attacks, you name it. Damn, it sounds like she's played this one plenty of times before. I'm struggling to keep up with her simple explanation of the controls.

"Did you get all that?" Crap, she's already done, and outside of the absolute basics like the movement speeds and punches, I still feel as though I've been left completely out of the loop. Tapping her fingers impatiently, the lady of blue leans toward me with a gentle smile.

"How about we make this interesting, too?" Eyes honed so I have no escape, the rampage of Ann-Marie continues, "Whoever wins the match gets to ask one request of the loser… _unconditionally."_

I freeze up, overtaken by the combination of those words, and the embers burning in Nikki's eyes. Just what in the hell does she have in mind when she says something like that? However… a part of me deep down wants to rise to the challenge. If she wants to make this fun then why shouldn't we?

"Fuck it," I pop a couple more buttons on my shirt, leaning up against the cabinet with a smooth smile, "I'm in… win or lose!"

Nikki pushes the pair of silvery coins into the slot with her thumb. As if on cue, the machine springs to life with music and flashing lights, "I already know what I'm going to ask you, so I'll do it now, before we play."

Seemingly swept up in the euphoria of preparing to battle with me, the young lady is all but fearless right now - a vast difference to her usual self, I might add. With a deep breath, she folds her arms behind her back and looks to me with a gaze of steel, "If I win, Mike… I'd like you to come back to my house for a little while. There's something important I want to ask you."

It's not like I have anything to do with my time tomorrow, "That's fine with me," I reply, staring at the 'character select' screen with careful thought. There's a guy who dresses like a bullfighter in a long red cape – shades obscuring his eyes, and leather fighting gloves covering his chunky fists. I like the look of this fellow. A slap of the blue button confirms my choice.

" _Raphael selected."_

Next is Nikki – did she wait deliberately for me to choose my player before deciding to do anything? Bizzare, but I don't doubt for a second she has something in mind to best me. After all, this girl plays games on a level unlike anything I've ever seen before. If she put the time and effort into it, I'm sure she could turn professional in a heartbeat.

All I can do is watch with curiosity as she cycles through characters, so quickly in fact I'm barely able to catch their names on screen. There's a red skinned centaur wielding bladed gauntlets, a cybernetic lady soldier with peroxide hair, a skin-tight suit hugged against her well-endowed womanly assets; a magician wearing a ballroom mask with a crackling orb of blue energy in his hand, and many more. Just whom in the world is she going to pick?

"An angel?"

Her cursor stops over a majestic figure of flawless feminine beauty, her curvy figure adorned in something I can only compare to a Greek toga. Shining white hair pools down her back, a pair of fearless, illuminated eyes beaming with tranquillity. From the base of her spine, sprout a pair of euphoric feathery wings. I watch Nikki nod in conformation, "She's perfect against Raphael… this should be fun." A slap of the button and she's ready to roll.

" _Kristina selected."_

We're transported very quickly from a loading screen to our arena, a huge sprawling metropolis lies in ruins as a band of soldiers fight amongst the rubble. Meanwhile, our characters arrive on scene, my matador-like gentleman smiling coolly toward the screen as he cracks his knuckles, "It's game time…."

Nikki's angel descends from the skies above in a beam of purifying light, her glowing holy eyes fixated upon my fighter as she spreads her palms wide for battle, "I do not want to hurt you, but if you wish to stand in my way… you leave me with no choice."

" _Three…two…one…FIGHT!"_

Kristina launches toward my Raphael in a blur of inhuman speed, her mighty wings beating up a gust that sends surrounding rubble flying. She tilts her head back, letting out an inhuman scream, before a pair of thin yet focused laser beams, shining purest white erupt from her eyes. I'm caught off guard, forced in a hurry to give the buttons a wayward smack in an attempt to move my character aside.

"Too slow, lady," I breathe a sigh of relief as my suave brawler steps to the side in counter, his mouth wide in a grin. Time to begin my next move, a couple of presses of the two opposite-facing red triggers sends Raphael sprinting forward – he's unfortunately nowhere near as swift as his foe. However, I'm surprised to see Kristina standing perfectly still.

"Bad move," Nikki chuckles with glee, the sound of her punching commands filling my ears for a good long run.

"Face my judgement," the angel screams, her body pulsing with a wave of energy that tears half the stage asunder. My character is sent flying, and I'm forced to watch in fearful reflection as his health bar is depleted to a mere slither in seconds. He crashes to the ground, not defeated, but damn near close to the edge of oblivion.

"Shit," I mutter, jerking the movement stick to the side to save Raphael from his untimely demise. He wobbles, groans of severe pain creaking from his battered body, but thankfully, the rouge warrior clambers desperately to his feet to dust himself down.

"I'm not finished yet," he calls with determination, his smooth voice mocking the strikes of his foe. Under my command, the warrior is sent veering into the thick of battle with the smug audacity of a crimson missile, his fists smashing into Kristina's pale, hourglass figure in a mighty one-two-three combination.

I don't stop there either, glancing Nikki's way with a grin. I see her, wide-eyed, a little surprised I managed to pull such a move off, no doubt. "Let's see if I can turn up the heat."

Pressing in all of my attack buttons in perfect unison twists the screen – making it turn dark as a powerful supernatural aura pulses from my fighter's body. Still held in place by Raphael's punches, the angelic beauty is completely helpless.

"It's about time we finish this, wouldn't you say?" A snap of my characters fingers, a sparkling grin of his pearly teeth as he tosses aside his ruby cloak and begins to hurl his fists into the enemy with a merciless fury. The hits keep going, and going, endlessly showering Kristina as if they were a flash flood. The holy mistress yelps and howls as the hit counter rises. Finally, my player lets out a buttery-smooth laugh and sends a decisive mammoth strike sailing forward, "Do yourself a favour," he mocks, "Don't get back up…."

"Right where I want you," Nikki playfully nudges me in the side, crunching a couple of her own buttons in witty retort. What in the hell is she going to do?

Just like that, I'm forced to endure as Kristina catches the final fist from Raphael, "This will be the end for you, fallen warrior. Will you find peace in the next life?"

She levitates my character into the air, smashing him up and down countless times like a weightless ragdoll, his blood spattering against the concrete until finally, he's tossed to the ground in a broken heap, "Sorry boss," he hacks, red liquid spewing from his mouth, "Next time… I'll get her."

" _Game over,"_ the arcade cabinet calls out with a melee of musical flare, _"Player one wins!"_

I slump against the machine in exhaustion, having been so immersed in the game just moments before that my legs feel a little shaky. Nikki turns me with her slender hands, smiling subtly as a lone bead of sweat trickles from her forehead, "Looks like I win," she declares happily, reaching out with a palm to clasp one of mine, "You wanna get out of here and go back to my house? On the other hand, we could stay? I'd be more than happy to kick your butt a second time."

My pride can't take anymore – this girl plays games so well it's almost as if she's possessed by a foreign power far beyond this world. Squeezing her hand just the slightest bit tighter, I make a turn toward the door, "Let's be on our way. I think I've had the crap beat outta me enough for the evening."

My blue-haired lady chuckles, leaning in nervously for a moment, going so far as to pause before she softly brushes her lips against my cheek in a little kiss, "Sore loser…."

* * *

Eleven in the evening – I have Nikki sat sprawled across my lap, her head affectionately resting against me for warmth. The jacket she wore long since cast into the corner of the wide bedroom, she shuffles closer, her chest pressed up against my sparsely buttoned physique. Regardless of my best attempts it's a struggle not to peak a little - she isn't wearing a bra for support.

"I'm happy you're here with me like this," Miss Ann-Marie utters softly, one of her sweat-dampened palms meekly caressing my cheek as she brings our lips together in a warm tango of heartfelt joy. I melt into it, allowing her to take me under her commanding spell. Something about her feels different, I dare say far more empowered than it did before.

My eyes closed, my body overwhelmed with a wave of blissful emotion, I allow my outstretched senses to act as sight on my behalf. Every inch of me feels alive, fuelled, and ablaze as every little tactile sensation sends me closer toward the eye of the hurricane.

Nikki is overwhelming me, overpowering my will and conquering my masculinity with the strength of her kisses. Both her hands have a hold over me now, the left one already caressing the side of my face, and the right, held softly against the exposed flesh of my solar plexus. The tips of her fingers slink up and down my abs in a rhythm, I dare say a tune, as the once shy girl, somebody I never thought capable of such mind-melting passion, continues to rule over the landscape within my heart.

She continues, taking the entirety of her weight and using it to pin me against the bed: a soft moan escaping her as she continues onward. I'm surprised however when she pauses, swiftly aborting the shared 'waltz' of ours, and leaning back just the slightest inch. There she stays, eyes half open, their deepest blue submerging me. An uneasy smile consumes her, before a nod of approval is what I'm given. Are you planning som-

"Mmmmm," I'm caught off guard a second time, brought headlong into another powerful meeting, the moist sound of our union serving to shatter the silence of the room and bounce audibly off the walls. I feel it; the moist caress of Nikki's tongue is enough to make my entire form shudder. I'm blindsided, but far from against her advance. Alas, I give her the approval she desires, and allow for her tongue, the organ of her love to enter into my mouth and flail wildly in tangled dance with my own.

Her sweet taste – her aura, every inch of her soul flickering in the darkness of the room, I never thought a woman could make me feel like this. We're feasting, a mutual compassion, a flame stoked by wanting serves as our guide during this, the hour so close to midnight.

The heat in the room is almost enough to melt me, drops of sweat trickling from my forehead and down the side of my face. Nikki however, doesn't care in the slightest. I'm reaching the peak of my restraint, everything that I am, every nerve inside me burning with supercharged drive – lust is beginning to set in. My fingers squeeze around the girl's sides softly, and I feel her shiver and squirm.

Yet, to my surprise, Nikki breaks away from me, separating us for the moment, and thankfully saving me from the fires of my own urges. I sigh in relief, softly stroking her locks of blue as she rests against my stomach.

"Mike," she sighs, her every breath at a rasp.

I decide to pause for a moment, allowing us both to cool down before I continue, "What's up? I hope you're comfortable with all this," I raise my brow in consideration, "Because I don't want you to rush things on my account… all in your own time."

"It's not that," Ann-Marie purrs, popping open the last two buttons on my shirt and snuggling against the full radiance of my exposed torso, "The reason I called you here," she stops in her tracks for a moment, taking a deep breath to prepare herself before bringing her two blue sapphires to meet my emeralds of green.

"I was hoping you'd figure it out without me needing to say it…. After all, we both know know the deal - we're adults. All of the time we've spent together since we met at the arcade... It's been really awesome for me, and I was wondering if… if…."

I find my senses jarred by an invading brightness as the gamer girl flicks on the bedside lamp, her eyes gazing at me longingly, tearfully, "I FELT SO ALONE WHEN YOU WENT AWAY," she cries out, water streaming from her two ocean-blue pools, "So… I have to ask you… I have to know," she continues at a terrified whisper, "Are things between us serious? How much do you care about me? Because I really care for you… more than I ever thought, I could…. Audrey was wrong about everything, Mike…."

"Audrey," my skin crawls at the name. Is it wrong that I feel on edge again? "What did she say? You can tell me... Hell, if we've come this far, I think it's safe for us to talk about real issues."

The beating red core of my body damn near skips a beat for a moment, completely frozen in suspense. Talk about dropping a surprise on me from left field. I wasn't expecting her to mention the redhead again.

"Tiffany and myself... we haven't told her about you yet, about me and you being together like this I mean." Nikki is looking at me with genuine regret in her eyes. She seems afraid - I can only begin to ponder what she's going to say next. "It went off last night... I was about to head home from the arcade and there she was... thundering down the street, dragging Tiff in tow like a puppy on a leash."

My stomach turns in knots - dear God, this could be worse than I thought, "Carry on... What was she saying?"

Whisking her strands of blue to the side - Nikki turns away from me, not looking away from the floor for a second. She's hiding her eyes, "At first she was shouting at Tiffany, ranting about how much of a bastard you were, saying she'd sent you a text pleading to meet her tonight... and how she was going to set you straight for everything you put her through."

"I wouldn't say 'pleading' exactly," slipping my phone out of my pocket, I place it in her left palm, the message on full display, "Nothing would've stopped me from making it to see you tonight, especially not her... I've been through enough in that scenario... I was done chasing Audrey Belrose a long time ago."

Nikki scans the message in nothing short of a heartbeat, eying me with an uneasy, fragile smile, "For her to make demands of you like that... wow... I thought she only talked to me like so shitty, but... she treats you the exact same way..."

I place the phone down on the bed and sigh, "She's as lost as I used to be before I met you... but it isn't my job to save her. I see that now... I need to focus on looking toward the future... instead of dwelling on the past."

"Being honest... I'm a little guilty," a surprising confession from Nikki as she stops hiding from me, "It feels like I'm stealing you away from somebody that needs you far more than I do."

"Bullshit," I wrap my arms around the girl's dainty shoulders, squeezing her against my chest. She tenses for a second, but quickly relaxes into our embrace, "Nothing's going to stop me... and I refuse to turn away from how I feel… the responsibility for my own actions, or the happiness I feel now. If anyone needs to accept their guilt and move forward Nikki... it's me, not you..."

I need a moment – taking a deep breath to steady myself and put everything into perspective. Nikki is pleading with me, but I need not a single motivating factor aside from my own heart. I've known from the very beginning just how much she means to me. You saved me, indeed, in all of your quirkiness, Nikki Ann-Marie, you've been the gentle lifeline to save me from sinking in my own emotional tide.

From this moment on, I'll be at your side, and however unconventional or unique our relationship will be, I'll stick by you - so we can both share in the happiness of companionship.

With that in mind, place a gentle kiss upon her clammy forehead, not caring for a moment about anything in the world but this, our time together, "Of course I accept your feelings, Nikki…. From here on out, I'm with you, and I wouldn't change that for anything. You wanna know how I really feel? You're one of the most important people in my life. You've allowed me to find one last chance at being happy when I truly didn't think I deserved it. I want to be with you... be your boyfriend... because you've made my bleak world so much happier as of late."

Nikki lets out a muffled squeak against my chest, the moisture from her eyes wetting my skin slightly. She takes a breath, finally looking up at me through those cute glasses of hers, and clings as if I'm a doll, "I thought you'd turn me down."

"Not a chance…." We're together at last – two lonely souls amidst a city filled with diverse people.

* * *

For the longest time we sit on the floor in a snug bind, Nikki has her eyes closed, and she's moving one of her fingers in tune with the ticking of the clock in the hallway. I'm surprised it's so quiet that I can actually hear it - the other times I was here I couldn't.

_'DING DONG DING DONG!'_

Just as the old timepiece chimes, I shuffle a little closer to my lady and close my eyes, "Midnight..."

"Yeah... It's getting pretty late, isn't it?" Nikki smirks at me, giving me a most 'curious' expression as I open my eyes, "You could go home tonight, or…. C'mon, we both know what's up here… don't make me spell it out for you…."

"Do you mean-" Before I can even finish what I'm saying I'm cut off by her tiny nod of confirmation.

My heart thumps a mile a minute in my chest, but regardless, I take both of her gentle hands into my own and smile warmly, lovingly, "I'll stay tonight… but there might be a little bit of a problem…."

Her eyes honed with precision, Nikki furrows her brow and looks me over, her aura half-passionate, half-concerned, "What is it?"

I take my wallet from my pocket and flip it open, opening out the little divider that separates my cash from my cards, "….I'm not exactly... _protected_ , you follow my drift?"

Nikki giggles – a response I'm not expecting in the least, "Hold on," just like that, she crawls away from me and reaches into her bedside draw, pulling out a little white box. Coming back across, she shakes it in her hand and gives me a shy, blushing smile, "The one time I'll thank Audrey for something…. Had to lie a tiny bit, but she got it for me."

"A morning after pill?" Holy shit, is this really the same girl I've been hanging around with all this time?

Yet all Nikki does is nod sheepishly, reaching back to flick out the light. We're in darkness for a second time. I can hear her, slinking closer like a fox hunting prey. However, she stops just short of pouncing on me, linking her arm with mine and sighing nervously, "I'm sorry if I'm not very good…. I'm new to this whole thing…."

I can't help myself, choosing to lean in and softly place my lips upon her cheek in a little peck, "I don't care about any of that… all I want is to be with you…."

Time in the hourglass slips onward, loving kisses meeting with the exploration of adventurous hands. Nobody can take the two of us apart now. Not a soul in the world will separate me from the woman I care for so deeply. The past is in the past, and that is where it will stay. Slowly but surely we're both finding our way in this, our little place of warmth and comfort, the cosy confines of the gamer girl's bedroom.

I feel such beauty as my hands work magic, gently separating Nikki from the fabrics that conceal her natural form from my passionate eyes, "I think your shirt needs to go…."

"Too slow," yet before I can even lay a hand upon her piece of clothing, she's already whisked it away and done the same with mine, leaving us both shirtless, exposed to one another.

The cycle continues - clothes slowly departing until we're both bare and at our most human, the softness of her skin sending tingles down the entirety of my body as we kiss, our hands roaming and exploring in this passionate freedom. My fingers outstretched, I slowly work my hand down her back until the tips of my digits attentively stroke at the roundness of her derriere.

Nikki heaves a little, laying against me with a shallow pant, her bosom meeting with the toned expanse of my chest. She wriggles closer, slumping against my shoulder and exhaling in a tense shudder, "I want to do this... together..."

"As long as you're ready," I utter lovingly, gently caressing the base of my left-hand forefinger against the nape of her neck.

Ann-Marie squirms under my touch, nodding desperately, hungrily for many a moment – smacking her lips against mine "...A little scared... but I won't regret it... I know I won't."

The consent of my love is all I was waiting for, "Then let me take the lead for a second, okay?"

"Okay… I trust you." Without a shred of resistance, Nikki allows me to lay her on her back. For a moment, I watch in awe as her sapphire-blue eyes stare into mine, their intensity being nothing short of hypnotic.

My right hand sinking downward, I go betwixt the confines of her slender legs, giving a gentle caress of my thumb to her budding flower to check if she's prepared. My digit comes back slick with the nectar of love, as the girl beneath me shakes intensely under my touch, "Oh shit," she shivers, "….Please… don't play games with me…. Mikey…."

A comforting, compassionate smile overtaking me, I take my place slightly atop of my special lady, and tease her womanly jewel with the fullness of my masculine power.

We both cry out in unision, but at this point it seems as though Nikki is close to the end of her temper. She slips both of her arms around my shoulders, using surprising force to make me jerk forward!

"OUCH," she yelps loudly, her beautiful features contorting as she struggles to take all that I am within her delicate place of feminine passion. Nikki wriggles again, her look of discomfort causing me to flare in alarm. I think she can sense my fear, however, because she smiles at me happily, "It's fine…. Y-you don't have to stop..."

A single movement is all it takes, the only catalyst I need to send every fibre of my being pulsing in a wave of lustful electricity. Nikki's intimate hold upon me, the sensation of us both being connected as one, it makes me feel whole. She's so very warm in her sensual _hold_ upon me.

Nikki gaps, a naughty giggle sliding free from her mouth as she begins to carefully jerk her hips, "….Keep going… and please, Mike… look at me," she begs, truly taking command at this point, her every movement causing us both to sweat more and more, "I want you to look into my eyes…."

Those two beautiful sapphires of hers, combined with those lovely spectacles, they make my heart race even more right now as we share our love. Meeting her movements with my own, the two of us building further and further, I lean in to kiss Nikki's lips softly, a moan of her deepest ecstasy drowned out by the embrace.

When I part from her, our bodies still locked in their intimate melee, I look toward her, our gemstones of two different colours meeting, shining as they become one, "….From this night on, Nikki-Ann-Marie… I'll be here for you… no matter what…."

My girlfriend pulls me close, kissing me with powerful emotion flooding in her eyes, "Y-yes," she sighs in bliss, "Let your past go... We have each other now... and you have me..."

Thank you - I think at long last, I can finally feel content. Not only that, but I can say what I've needed to say for a long time.

_Goodbye, Kyu Sugardust. If you hadn't come crashing into my life those long months ago, I never would've found my way in the end. True, I was lost, but now... I have direction. No, it goes beyond that, I have a special lady who truly cares for me. This is the end of my story, and the start of my new life on the road ahead. I'm freed from the chains of my guilt, and now... I can live out my days with meaning. You have my thanks, you crazy fairy, and my most heartfelt farewell. As for you, Nikki, you've turned my life around, and I don't want to picture my future without you in it. So, my sweet gamer girl, let us walk toward every new day as a couple, hand in hand.  
_

**Good Ending**


	11. Social Problems – Passionate Surrender

Mark's words haven't left my head since last night. I can't shake them, and in truth, they've really helped me put the distorted picture that is my life into clearer focus. Being blunt, a feel like a fool – standing here and letting this whole situation play out in the way it has. Even so – here I am, still dragging my feet in this messy apartment just hours before I have to meet one of the girls.

Most of my clothing is strewn haphazardly across the floor. The dishes are beginning to stack up in the sink and then there's my fridge. I don't even know the last time I checked the expiration dates on stuff in there. None of those things feels important to me right now, though. Not when I have something else far more important at the front of my thoughts.

I shouldn't give up on what I care about. Mark was adamant about the fact – that no matter what obstacle stands in my way I shouldn't surrender what is precious. Yet such a belief only brings me closer and closer to a conclusion. The last six months of my life have been something akin to standing over a gallows, my actions both good and bad holding the potential to drop me with a noose around my neck at any given moment. I've not been a shining beacon as a boyfriend, and I admit it all too readily, but still…. Even when I tried to do the right thing, it's still caused a terrible amount of hurt.

No matter what I do, it doesn't feel like there's a right answer – not at this point. My life wasn't anywhere near as complicated before this whole escapade ran out of control. I can trace it back, even, down to the very night everything took a turn.

The arrival of Kyu Sugardust – the moment she plucked me out of that bar and walked my drunk ass home, things changed. Indeed, they moved in a direction from which there was no way back. Her supposed 'turning my life around' brought me charisma and flare I never knew I had, and that's when all of the girls came into the picture.

"Women have brought me nothing but pain." Echoes as my words bounce off the walls, but nobody is here to listen to their intensity apart from me – their owner.

My attempts at commitment, my failed battles in the arena of love, have been the root cause of all my stress and unhappiness – of that much I'm sure. So, from here on out, I have an answer. All of the problems I've faced, life problems, relationship problems, and my reclusive social problems, they're all going to stop, here and now. I know what I want to do from this day forward. Not only that, there's nothing to stop me.

"After all," I slide in front of my bedroom mirror, a slick smile of wanton desire curving my lips, "Kyu gave me the power to take whatever I want. Charisma, sentimentality, sexuality, flirtation…. Stack those atop of the talent I already have…. And I'm perfect…."

"Fuck commitment. If finding a steady relationship brings so much shit along with it… then for once in my life I'm going to live completely carefree, and do whatever the hell I want."

That's right – now is the time to switch things up a little. I'm heading out tonight, and I'm going to have the time of my life, let my hair down, and indulge the tiny selfish flame that I've pushed aside for so very long. It's going to be a party, my party, and who better to have a party with then a certain someone I know very well.

"Audrey Belrose," In a way I've always envied her. She lives on the edge without a remorse toward her choices. Sure, there's depth beneath that, but right now I'd feel pretty damn content to take her for what she shows on the surface. True, I said I wouldn't waste my time with a proper relationship, but is someone going to stop me from wanting _something else_? No – I don't think so.

My course of action is set, and there's no way I'm going to backtrack now. I refuse to go through the pain, the uncertainty, and all the other bullshit I've dragged my sorry self through over the past half-year. I'm heading to Lusties Nightclub, I'm going to put on my best threads, and I'm gonna have a good time.

"But before I do that," I need to find my phone. Where in the world did I put it? Man – If this room gets worse It'll become a hazard.

"There it is! I could've sworn I didn't leave it sitting on the bedside draw." Then again, maybe I did, "Recently I've not been keeping track of a damn thing outside of my job at the bar and Ni-"

An icy pang stops me dead. In my hands, I'm holding the Huniebee, my eyes fixated upon the thumbnail image of a girl with blue hair and deepest sapphire eyes, "Nikki," Damn it all, my fucking continence is acting up again, "No… I can't go back to her… it isn't going to solve a damn thing…."

This is frustrating to the point of meltdown, "Maybe I shouldn't- She…. DAMMIT! WHY IN THE FUCK IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?"

My hands are trembling – my entire body coiled and hostile as a viper after such a powerful roar. Nope... I can't let this mess of a situation carry on in limbo for a moment longer. "There's only one other thing I can do…."

For the sake of all Nikki has done for me, I can at least let her down gently. A few presses of the screen brings up the 'messaging' function, and just like that, my thumbs go wild.

' _Nikki, it's me…. If I don't do this now I won't have the strength to push ahead and say what needs to be said. I finally think I've gotten everything straightened out in my life. Well, I feel as though I know the best way forward. I can't deal with having a relationship right now. God knows, they've caused me my fair share of crap lately. So, I think it's best we stop meeting up. I'm not gonna drag you down the same path as me, not when I know you're a special lady with a lot to give to someone out there. Thank you for everything, and… I'm thankful we met that night.'_

My finger is shuddering over the 'send' icon on screen. I know all too well that once I give this message to Miss Ann-Marie that there won't be a way back. "Keep it together…. I can't come this far and back out now. I've got to move forward… for my own sake."

' _Message Sent.'_

Just like that, I've closed the door to any chance I had with the girl gamer, "I hope she doesn't hate me for this."

For the longest time I'm stoic, the struggle to find motivation for anything else being so very strong right now. Did I do the right thing?

"I shouldn't let this consume me…." I need to prime myself for the meeting later tonight, "It's about time I contact Audrey."

This next message needs wording abruptly. I don't have a lot of time to get ready, not if I want to make myself look as flawless as possible. A click of the Redhead's image on screen and everything is set in motion.

' _I'm sorry to leave you hanging for such a long time, Audrey. I'll be there to meet you at eleven, like you asked. I've got shit figured out after all this time. I think after tonight my life will be a whole lot easier. I'm looking-'_

***ThumpThumpThump***

"The door? It's almost nine…. I'm not expecting anybody right now." Putting my phone down, I grab a shirt and some shorts to cover my recently showed body, and make a dash across the messy obstacle course of a lounge.

***ThumpThump***

Whoever is out there sure is persistent. If they keep banging so loudly, I'll have the neighbours come down on me like a sack of bricks. Reaching for the door handle, I breathe a sigh to calm my nerves, "Hold on! You don't need to knock so hard! I'm comi-

* * *

A pull of the brass brings the door open – I'm speechless. My heart, heavy as a concrete weight, sinks to the bottom of my chest, "A-Audrey?"

There she stands, small but imposing in her dress of frills, tassels and ribbons. Like a modern day Marie Antoinette – regal and powerful, I watch her hands impatiently reach her hips as she frowns, "Are you just going to stand there? Let me in!"

All I can do is step back in speechless awe. Just what in the world is she doing here? Two months without a shred of contact, and here my rouge-clad 'girlfriend' has made one hell of a sudden arrival.

A kick from the side of her heel sends the door crashing shut – leaving the two of us alone in the silence. I could cut the tension in the room with a knife if I had one. I don't know what to say…. I'm out in the cold without anyone to act as my rescuer. My eyes stick to her like glue. Boy, how stupid I feel for all of the bravado a minute ago.

"We need to talk…." Never before have I seen a pair of eyes so focused, intensely powerful, and so very hateful. In truest form, Audrey has struck me helpless with mere syllables from her soft-looking lips, something no other girl has ever been able to do so quickly.

***Whack!***

The room flies backward – everything becoming a spiral as I'm knocked off my feet in a single instance almost too fast to register. Coldness – the hardwood sticks to the side of my face as everything takes a moment to return to normal. I'm on the floor, pinned to the ground, my eyes quickly pulled away from the sight of the crookedly aligned couch. Audrey's rubies. Their leer is truly inescapable, a duo branding me with embers white-hot.

"Let me go…. Audrey! Get off me…." Dear God, she's so strong! Just like that, I'm yanked to my feet as effortlessly as a paperweight, "What's the deal, huh? There's no need to get violent…."

"Am I some stupid game to you? Is that what the fuck I am? NO WORTHLESS FUCKING EXCUSES!" I'm stunned, silent again, as torn apart as a piece of paper tossed into a monsoon, "Well…. ANSWER ME!"

What can I say in my defence? No, forget it. I don't have anything to defend myself with now. Audrey has every right to be absolutely furious. "It was never like that…. What we- I didn't mean for things to spiral so far out of control…."

"You're such a liar…," water seeps from Audrey's powerful eyes. I can only watch in dismay, but she spins to hide her face before I can do anything further. "You told me you loved me... and here I was dumb enough to believe every word like a fucking moron…."

My attempts to reach out are slapped away in an instant – the hostility here beyond anything else I've experienced from another person before, "Two months," Like a red wisp, the Firecracker turns back and grabs me by the scruff of my shirt, pools spilling forth as she scowls with a contempt so strong I'm terrified, "You didn't call… I haven't seen you in the club… those stupid fuckers from the Music Department on campus haven't seen you in weeks…. I woke up in bed the morning after you stayed over… and you weren't there…."

"I can explain…. All of this happened because-"A mere shake of her head in disapproval, and I'm brought to nothingness. How is it possible for one girl to hold such power over me?

The redhead rests her head against my chest and squeezes the fabric of my clothing tight between dainty fingers, "I get the picture, Winters. Empty promises to get between my legs…. A girl like me isn't worth more than crap on your expensive shoes, am I right?"

Her eyes stab at me with such painful intensity that I feel my skin crawl, "RIGHT?" However, before I'm able to respond I'm shoved back against the couch, "Well I'll tell you something," she thunders with an aggressive shake of my shoulders, "At least when my dad's dirty old friends tried putting their nasty fucking hands all over me… they never told me they loved me…."

Audrey scratches at me, bites like a tigress, rips into my shirt with her nails, tearing the entire article away in a single effortless pull. I'm shitless, held in place, a pair of shapely legs wrapped around my thighs with the dexterity of a gymnast to prevent escape. "WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

Raw emotion, something so intense and vicious that my entire body feels as though it's about ready to erupt. You don't get it, Audrey! You don't understand! I've not even had a moment to spea-

"Oww!" Her nails tear my bare flesh – thin slithers of crimson seeping down in an elegant line as the girl in red savages me still. That's it…. You want answers. You want me to justify myself after all the time we've spent apart. Dammit, Belrose. I'll give you the only response you know how to deal with!

"I FUCKED UP, OKAY? I MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING!" Such volume – I'm even stunned by how the hell I managed it. As the stillness descends in light of my meltdown, I can feel all of the rebellious feelings rising up like flood. Great… now I'm crying too….

I reach out to grip Audrey's middle, locking my waterlogged eyes with her own, and finally let it all out, "I'm a mess right now. It feels like I've been burning myself out trying to find something that isn't there anymore…. I thought I was so powerful… but… underneath all of that I feel so fucking worthless..."

_Without Kyu here I'm nothing…. I can't let her go…._

Audrey doesn't do a damn thing – she keeps on staring. Please, I'm begging you, don't state into my soul like this…. I'm afraid… I'm terrified you'll find something about me that I haven't even figured out ye-

"Fuck… you're just like me, Mike…. _Just… like… me…."_ Now she's smiling at me – I can feel the sadness pouring off her. What in the world are you thinking about, Audrey? "Whatever the hell you're looking for… you know you ain't gonna find it, right?"

A dagger to my heart – but perhaps an honest one I need to receive. "Those sound like words of wisdom, milady."

Audrey rips her eyes away from mine – staring down at my bare, wounded chest, "….Because if somebody doesn't save you… you're gonna end up drowning, but…. maybe-"

Those eyes of deepest crimson find their way to mine, our differing colours sparking in a waltz of tragic longing. The redhead is leaning closer and closer, her heart bleeding through the smile of her lips, "Maybe it's okay for us to drown together… Mike…."

Kisses – my heart jumps at the revelation. Audrey's digits creep around the corners of my face, and our membranes touch for but a second of relief from our loneliness. It's no good – a single kiss isn't enough. Once our embrace is broken, I can't stop myself, "I want you," I whisper, "I want even more…"

"Huh, you ain't the only one," She's back for another exchange, this one more powerful. Tis but a flicker to jumpstart the forest fire in my soul, the only motivation I need, "Hmmm," Audrey moans softly as she deepens our passion. Contented after many a flick of her tongue against my own, she inches back from me with a devilish little grim. "Damn… you're making me crazy wet right n-"

An assertive arm around her waist – I tug the diva close, our bodies together in a single powerful burst of aggressive passion. For the slightest moment, I can feel Audrey wriggle in a half-hearted attempt to get away at best. The grains of sand in the hourglass slip by one at a time, my ex relaxing into the sensual snare of our kiss. For the love of God, I need _somebody_.

Miss Belrose whines under the pressure, slowly easing away from me with saliva-dampened lips, "You're a real fucker… you know that? It's been shitty not having you around…."

"Likewise," Guilty passion – I can feel the fabric of those tight, panties she's wearing beneath that skirt. With every little wiggle of those hips she grinds up against me, tiny gasps seemingly escaping from us both, "Christ... do you really need to keep-"

"Doing that?" I watch as one of Audey's soft hands slinks up the side of her dress. A single downward slide of the tiny zipper sends the entire arrangement, being much more form fitting than I originally thought it to be, falling downward. "Help me get this thing off…."

My fingers fumble clumsily across the length of the frills and tassels – the garment falling away in a heap on my floor to leave my gorgeous 'present' unwrapped. There she is in all of her glory – the redhead, the object of many a desire from my hungry eyes. Damn does she look good in st-

Everything inside me burns as those lips of hers slam mine in another tussle. I taste the nicotine on her, but right now, even that lends to the sexy allure of the astounding ruby-eyed princess.

As if guided by instinct, my hands slide up the expanse of Audrey's bare back, stopping just below her shoulders. My touch grants me a moan of approval from the vixen, her kisses growing in their intensity. I need to match her flare – be an equal to her overwhelming desire. Digging my nails inward, I lightly scratch down the length of her back.

She breaks out in in a lustful screech, pairing her gaze with mine as the animal within me takes hold, "Gonna go crazy if I don't have you... Shit…" Pulling back, Audrey brings her hands to tug at the lone piece of clothing protecting my modesty, "There we are…"

I'm freed from would-be confines, the powerful expanse of all that is my manly pride on show. Audrey's lips curve into a naughty little smirk as her domination continues. In a single flick of her wrist, I find my shorts tossed to the ground, the scantily clad seductress on the move to finish the deed. Those burning red eyes, I've seen the same flame flicker within them before, she's close to releasing her inner goddess.

A purr of a cat – the predatorily slinking of a panther on the prowl, Audrey rips away her panties in a showing of lustful strength - to reveal the gentle but proud sight that is her gorgeous womanly flower. Delicate and beautiful in every sense of the word, the redhead pushes me sideways, holding me against the width of the couch cushions, "You know I like being in control…."

The light brush of her tongue against my chest, the teasing tickle of her fingers against the surface of my passionately electrified skin. Audrey has mastered this down to a fine art – she knows how to make every single moment until the overwhelming crescendo last forever.

Slowly, surely, and most amazingly, Miss Belrose eases down upon me – her soft, kinky facial features contorting in the tiniest showing of discomfort as she accepts me within. Tiny sighs of approval slide free as she begins with her rhythmic movements, "….You can't resist me…. I see it in the way you're staring, dirty bastard…."

Her warm, slick passion has me trapped in a prison of wilful surrender. All that I am is being consumed by this perfect moment of two halves becoming whole. However, something doesn't feel the same this time around. My heart isn't beating with sentimental desire, nor the romantic yearning to be filled with the beauty such companionship brings. No, instead I'm burning inside my own skin, every inch of my form screaming to find release within this sea of passionate adventure. Audrey – I want to reach the peak of almighty bliss together with her. I've found lust, I've discovered truest passion, and damn does it feel good.

With every jerk of those narrow, sexy hips of hers, she's brining me closer and closer. I don't want her to stop…. A growl erupts from my lips, they curve into a smile, and overwhelmed with crimson hues of sexuality, I allow my desires to take hold.

Slipping my hands upward, I bring them to clasp around her soft, petite buttocks and squeeze them tightly, "….Keep going," I utter softly between my blissful gaps, "I crave you, Audrey…. I love you…."

Not a single guilty spark flares in warning of my words – their direction fuelled in the scorching melody that is two finding bliss as one.

It would seem my words are having effect. Audrey is quickening her pace – her smile uncharacteristically bright as a star in the midnight sky, "….You better," she cries out with longing, "You better mean it…"

* * *

It's been two weeks – fourteen long cycles of sunrise and sunset. Here I am, a patron at Gold Falls Casino, decked out in my best shirt and black trousers. Hair gelled back in its peroxide shine; shoes perfectly polished to a sheen. Unable to wait a moment longer, my emeralds of green remain fixed upon the table. "I'll put it all on Black."

A spin of the roulette wheel – the entirety of my earnings from the band's last concert on a single game of chance. The thrill excites me beyond words. A snap of my fingers and the bartender comes running, "I'll take a shot of DeLeon… hold the ice."

"Of course, sir."

This is it – everything I've got to spare. The spin is slowing. Damn, the adrenaline feels good coursing through my veins. The decisive moment is upon me. "C'mon…."

"Twenty-six, black. Congratulations, you win!"

Deepest euphoria – chips raked into my hands. "Five grand…. Nice…."

Why didn't I see this sooner? I wasted so much of my life trying to be committed, modest, and loving – in the end it caused me nothing but agony. The truth is before me in bright fluorescent lights. As long as I play this game of life by my own rules, I can't possibly hope to lose. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

"Here you are, Mister Winters," My drink, per request, is nudged across with an attentive smile from the staff, "Please, enjoy."

Tequila, neat – its burn serving to give my life-drunk senses a kick of indulgent clarity. In order to go for the gold in life you need to take risks. Honestly, I was starting to get tired of the same old dilemmas and dusty outcomes anyway. The crazy dynamic I had between Tiffany, Audrey and Nikki was going nowhere, and speaking of Audrey….

' _Hey! You better get your ass to the club, Mike! I've been waiting since ten! If you leave me here on my own I'll be really pissed off! You owe me a dance!'_

A message from my 'beloved' redhead to keep me on my toes. "Fuck sakes… she's getting tiresome…. It's nothing but sex, cuddles and shopping with her. Whatever…. I'm over it…." Time to deal with the issue before it has the chance to get out of hand.

' _Sorry… I can't see you tonight. I'm free next Friday, is that good for you? Message back and let me know. I hate to drop this so suddenly, but something came up…'_

A press of a button and I'm freed, the weight of my burden lifted with the elegance of a fluttering feather. _'Message Sent.'_

It's time for me to get out of here. I've spent enough time sitting around this table for one evening. "I'm going to take my leave. Have a good night, guys."

* * *

Hollow indulgence – empty fulfilment – broken dreams. There are so many ways I could describe the path I walk. Where words would fail, a simple reflection in my bedroom mirror serves to answer everything.

A photograph preserved in glass – a piece of my past I can never surrender. I've become someone I never thought possible, and at this point I don't see a way back. "But at least this way I don't hurt as much as I used to…."

Kicking off my shoes, I make my way to the lounge. The leather couch is just the comfort I need right now. "I could use some sl- What in the world?"

A sparkle before my eyes – a shimmer of brightness to jolt my tired senses awake in due haste. A multi-colored sphere of wispy energy dances to life from the nothingness of thin air, swirling, twisting, and chiming in a loud musical chorus beyond the likes of which I've ever heard before. In a rainbow combustion, it takes the form of a wide, pink, wobbly door, half-solid, translucent, even.

Blinding white light overtakes me – shit, this is getting seriously supernatural.

"Watch out!" Something hard hits me with the weight of a train, my head reeling back in a bump against the coffee table. My connection to the world feels severed, as if I'm slowly flickering out in a sea of deep, consuming blackness. Everything is becoming lighter with each second that ticks out on the clock. It's no use… no matter how hard I try my eyes won't open.

"Oh no! What if I've killed him? This ain't good!" Wait, I recognize the sound of that feminine voice. Bright, welcoming and attentive, though definitely panicked to say the very lea-

"My head," No use, it hurts far too much to keep… myself afloat any longer…. Weird… feel something pressing up against me. It's so… comfy… warm and soft...

"Nononono! Bad Mikey! Stay with me! Listen! Don't walk into th-"

* * *

The endearing sensation of something plush – I like it. Slow burning, a jarring connection of myself to the emptiness surrounding my inner core. Through a foggy blur, I can make out shapes. Each one slowly blends into a complete object of alien description. I'm back – at least I think I'm back again. With every switch that flicks back into place I feel the anvil-like weight that is my body becoming lighter, and in a final vibrant push, my eyes flicker open completely.

Dammit – my head is killing me.

"Dude! Thank the Goddess you're okay!" I'm pulled in before my brain can even register. There's a tender, squishiness massaging the side of my cheek. Just what in the hell is happening here?

My eyesight corrects finally, and here I find the truth. Half-smothered, I let out a flustered sputter and inch back, "Breasts?"

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" I'm haulted into perspective – meeting a glowing, almost neon bright set of pinkish-magenta eyes, "Take it easy, playa! You know you've missed these gals of mine."

Hair as pink as candyfloss – an equally radiant pair of peepers staring back at me. Clothes, revealing, paper-thin, and… smiling lips so bright and teasingly gentle they… m-melt my fucking heart…. From zero to fifty in a second flat, I'm overwhelmed.

"Kyu?" All this time and a lone word is all I can muster… pathetic.

Playfully tilting her head like a puppy, her thin, translucent wings beating in what I can only imagine is excitement, she nods repeatedly, "Of course it's me, bro! Yessir… Miss Sugardust has returned to clean up this mess you've gotten yourself int-"

She lets out a surprised yelp when I throw my arms around her petite shoulders in a wordless hug. I squeeze her tight, treasuring every single moment, praying to whatever gods might exist out there that this whole thing isn't some kind of sick game to play with my emotions.

"You came back," I can't stop the tears and I don't want to, "….Things have been miserable since you went away…. Why'd you go?"

"Because I was stupid." The fairy whispers so quietly I can barely hear her. However, just like that, she's back in the game with a cheerful smile, "But we're gonna fix all that! Well… we kinda have to fix it…. Here! Let me give you the lowdown!"

With a little heave, Kyu pushes her wings inside her back, shuffling away from me for a second with an energetic snap of her fingers. There's a poof of pink smoke, and from it there appears a sparkly pink piece of paper, "Here it is," she places is it softly in my hands, "You better read it properly this time! Don't rip it up like you did the last one…."

Time to speed-read. No, wait…. This can't be right! I better read it a second time, just to be sure!

_'Emergency Intervention Contract'_

' _By article sixteen of the Love Fairy Rulebook on Relationships, Kyu Sugerdust is hereby granted indefinite leave (emergencies not withstanding) to remain in the human world for the purpose of rectifying gross errors which have arisen as a result of her previous contract with Mister Mike Winters, West Drive, Glenberry.'_

' _It is believed by the Goddess of the Lower City, Miss Venus, that Winters, drunk and misguided by his recently awakened traits (traits unlocked with the help of Kyu Sugardust no less) has the potential to become a full blown Playboy (An emotionally unstable seducer of women). This in turn could damage the stability of love fairy operations in the area for the duration of the near (and possibly distant) future. Having ruined three perfectly suitable female candidates in the months prior – this belief is only further reinforced.'_

' _To this end, Miss Kyu Sugardust will hold unlimited right to the powers granted with the title of Love Fairy, including those usually restricted by rule seven of the Fairy Code of Conduct. She is to use whatever means necessary to repair and prevent any further causes of issue, and may even use Purple Magic as a last resort if Winters cannot be helped in due course.'_

' _Venus – Lower City Goddess, Sky Garden.'_

"A Playboy? Me? The hell?" I place the contract on my lap. I don't know if I should feel annoyed or straight out upset about this, "They're sending you to rein me in?"

"Naaaa! It ain't no thang, Mikey," Kyu giggles like a naughty school girl, winking my way with air of deviousness about her, "I had to lie to my boss a little… make things sound worse than they actually are. It was the only way I could get the new contract with you!"

Something about this sounds… terribly suspicious, "Define 'making things sound worse' for me. I'm feeling a little uneasy all of the sudden…."

"I kinda," she chuckles nervously, nudging her way back a few inches, "I told her you'd gotten all three of the girls… well… kinda… pregnant."

"Jesus, Kyu…." My hands clasp together with the tension of it all – my grassy eyes beaming dead ahead, "If she finds out you're lying…."

"She won't," the fairy insists hard with a steely shimmer to her pink visage, "Besides…." I'm caught off guard when her tone lowers a little, turning damn near despondent, "What was I supposed to do? I tried _something else_ to set you straight, and it didn't work…."

Something else? What in the world is she talking abo-

"Mike… I couldn't sit back anymore and watch you make a mess of yourself…. All of my hard work," Kyu slinks her arms around my creased shirt-clad torso, holding me so tightly I'm struggling to draw in air, "Shit wasn't supposed to turn out this way, man…. You were supposed to forget about me… fall in love with Red… find happiness with her…."

"But she was never the one I wanted…. I worked-"

"Shhh," My pink-haired girl brings me to silence with a soft finger upon my lips, her entire aura becoming rainier by the second, "Sign the paper, bro…. Put your name on the dotted line… and then you'll be glued to me until we sort this whole mess out…."

A loud snap of Kyu's fingers and a glittery rainbow pen falls into my hands. Just like that, she backs away, giving me a moment to make my decision over the now crumped piece of paper. All she needs is my signature. Being honest with myself has always been my weakness…. This time around? I need not think about the truth of my feelings for a second.

' _Mike Andrew Winters.'_

No sooner than the ink of my pen wetting the paper with my signing, does it vanish in a flourish of sparkles.

Kyu is hesitating – I can see it in her, and God knows, she spent enough time lounging around my place in the past for me to know when she's being distant. What could going through her mind right now? What is she think-

"You're pretty damn special to me, dude… for a human, I mean…." The magical beauty flings her arms around me before I can find the strength to load up with a reply. As I lay here on my bed, there's a silence, but one I wouldn't wish away right now.

Kyu holding me like this… is a sensation I've missed so badly. I'm going to treasure the feeling while it lasts, bask in every second of the tactile delight of her soft skin against my fingers as to imprint upon my memories. I can't lose her, not a second t-

Yet my daydream doesn't last forever. There's always a cold, harsh reality to pull me free from the beauty of my musings, and it's no different now, "She sent you back because I'm a problem… a problem that needs to be fixed…."

Kyu frees herself from my hold, eyes of pink flickering in the curtain of the darkness that is my bedroom, "Don't be stupid, Tiger… You're not a problem to me…. Now… cheer up!"

That's the girl I know – smiling with such warmth it thaws the coldness of my heart. "….I haven't seen you in a while…. We should celebrate, Mikey!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" To say I'm surprised by the suddenness of the suggestion is an understatement. "It's almost midnight."

"Welllll," A low, alluring tone slithers into my ears from the lovely fairy guide. She gives me a wink, crawling just that little bit closer, "….You're here… I'm here too… and I don't know about you but… I feel crazy turned on…."

My skin burns for a moment – the same burn I had that day Audrey came crashing into my apartment. The power of lustful desire is staking its claim upon my turbulent soul, sweeping me up in a whirlwind.

"You think you can keep up with me?" I chuckle – bringing in a smooth smirk to match, "I've been getting a lot better since you were away…."

"Ohhhh, confident! I like it!" Kyu gives a wave of her hand – streamers and magical ribbons float around her slender form for a moment, and when the mysterious magic obscuring my sight clears-

"A bikini? My _core_ throbs in a raging torrent. The way those tiny, skimpy strings just barely wrap around her magnificent womanly assets is enough to set my blood on fire. Her chest bounces in motion with every movement. She closes our gap, giving me a giggle.

"I'm a love fairy, Mister Winters," Kyu's teasing continues as she claps one of her hands together with mine, "You're waaaaay out of my league…."

"We'll see, Kyu… We'll see…"

Passion – power – and the intoxicating snare of intimacy. When all is said and done, I have my lovely candy-flavoured fairy, and I've got my wits, my charm, and my suave intensity…. I don't need anything else in my life.

"At last… I'm winning…." Indeed, so long as Kyu's powerful pink eyes are staring at me like this, I don't give a damn.

I'm Mike Winters, lead singer of Glenberry's most popular upcoming band. Would the rest of the world call this thoughtless indulgence? Yes, they would…. Me? I call this something very different. It's as simple as holding the existence I desire in the tips of my fingers. I'll take what I want, and nothing will stop me now.

"Hope you're ready for me, Mikey…." Kyu sinks into me with a naughty smile, claiming me in her powerful, enchanted embrace.

"Oh, trust me… I'm ready…."

Surrendering to my instincts feels so good.

**Bad Ending  
**


End file.
